


lovely

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Harry Potter ist Auror mit Leib und Seele. Draco Malfoy ist unglücklich wie nie zuvor und doch haben sie in gewisser Weise die Rollen getauscht. Als Ginny Harry verlässt, wagt Draco den ersten Schritt und hat keine Ahnung, in was er hineingezogen wird. Aber in der Zwischenzeit könnte man ja glücklich sein. Was auf den ersten Blick wie ein gewöhnlicher „Lauf der Dinge“ erscheint, ist sehr viel mehr. Eine Geschichte, die nicht nur in einer Zeit spielt.





	1. Chapter 1

Wieder vibrierte sein Handy in der Hosentasche. Klingeln lassen oder abnehmen? Wie paralysiert saß Harry am Esstisch, starrte in seinen Tee, der schon eiskalt war und kramte das Telefon dann doch hervor. Die Nummer des Anrufers war unterdrückt. Er ging trotzdem ran. Vielleicht hatte der mysteriöse Anrufer diesmal etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht war es doch wichtig. Seit Ginny ihn verlassen hatte und die Kinder mitgenommen hatte, war nichts mehr wie vorher. Harrys Leben war in einer Schieflage, die er hatte so heftig nicht kommen sehen. Desinteressiert nahm er ab und schwieg. Wer ihn anrief, wusste wer Harry Potter war und auch, was er von ihm wollte. Jemand atmete leise am anderen Ende. Es klang erregt und zögerlich, doch dann wurde wieder aufgelegt. Wie immer. Schon siebenmal in zwei Wochen hatte der oder die Unbekannte Harry angerufen, ohne jemals etwas zu sagen. Erst glaubte er, es wäre Ginny, die ihre Entscheidung bereute und es nur nicht schaffte es ihm zu sagen. Ginny, sprich mit mir, hatte er sie aufgefordert, doch keine Antwort bekommen. 

Seit ein paar Jahren arbeitete er nun schon als Auror. Es war ein harter aber notwendiger Job, der durchaus gefährlich war. Wie sehr, hatte Ginny in den letzten Jahren zu spüren bekommen. Jahr für Jahr hatte sie mehr Angst um ihre Kinder. Harry konnte das sehr gut verstehen, denn mehr als einmal waren er und seine Familie in Gefahr geraten und mussten in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion umziehen. Allein seiner Umsicht und Ginnys Schlauheit war es zu verdanken, dass niemals etwas Ernsthaftes geschehen war. Doch Ginny hatte ihn aus einem anderen Grund verlassen. Einem Grund, der Harry mehr zusetzte, als er wahrhaben wollte.  
„Du bist so düster geworden …“, sagte Ginny eines Abends zu ihm im Bett, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten. Wie so oft in den letzten Jahren war Harry nicht so ganz bei der Sache gewesen. Seine Gedanken waren nicht ausschließlich auf seine Frau konzentriert, schwappten mal hier hin, mal dort hin, produzierten absurde Fantasien und zerrten Erinnerungen ans Licht, die in diesem leidenschaftlichen Licht der Liebe grotesk wirkten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb das so war, hatte aber von mehreren Ecken gehört, dass der Job als Auror jeden veränderte, der ihn ausübte.  
„Das ist Unsinn“, hatte er lahm geantwortet, doch Ginny richtete sich schon auf. Sie strich ihm die Haare von seiner Stirnnarbe und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Doch, Harry. Es stimmt. Selbst deine Augenfarbe ist dunkler geworden.“  
„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass die Augenfarbe eines Aurors sich verändert, Ginny. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich Hermine danach fragen, ich verspreche es dir.“ Sie nickte, doch er sah, dass sie mit seiner ausweichenden Antwort unzufrieden war. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und beide sahen schweigsam in die Dunkelheit.  
„Bereust du das Leben, so wie es jetzt ist?“  
„Nein!“ antwortete er sofort und sehr vehement. Ginny war feinfühlig und klug. Immer konnte er sich auf ihr Gespür verlassen und Harry wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Nicht erst seit dem Moment, indem seine Frau es ausgesprochen hatte. Seit sie damals zusammen gekommen waren, veränderte sich die Welt. Er veränderte sich, Ginny tat es. Seine Freunde taten es. Jeder veränderte sich.  
Die Wahrheit war, Harry fühlte sich seit geraumer Zeit in der Tat seltsam. Er war immerzu unruhig, aufbrausend, hatte streitlustige Gedanken und war weniger umgänglich wie früher.  
Mehr als einmal wünschte er sich, wenn er morgens das Ministerium betrat, er möge doch dem Widerling Draco Malfoy begegnen, der auch irgendwo in den Weiten des Ministeriums im Bereich der magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille arbeitete.  
Würde er Malfoy treffen, würde er mit ihm absichtlich zusammenstoßen und damit einen Streit provozieren, der vielleicht seine Anspannung lösen könnte. Aber es war merkwürdig. Er traf Draco Malfoy nie, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit für ein Zusammentreffen nicht so gering war.  
Sicher geht er mir wohlweislich aus dem Weg, dachte Harry oft. Denn obwohl sich Draco letztlich als weniger bösartig herausgestellt hatte und sich in gewisser Weise sogar auf ihre Seite geschlagen hatte, war zwischen ihnen nichts gut. Doch wen juckte denn Malfoy, wenn er mal Rons Worte benutzen durfte. Gegen so eine kleine Prügelei hätte Harry nun aber gar nichts, gestand er sich ein. Noch einmal siebzehn Jahre alt sein. Noch einmal unschuldig sein. Noch einmal die Wahl haben. Noch einmal unwissend sein. Zumindest in mancherlei Hinsicht.

 

Und noch dazu war es im Moment so verdammt ruhig, dass sich Harry zu langweilen begann.   
Er trank seinen kalten Tee und wechselte zum Sofa. Seit er Auror war, verzichtete er privat konsequent auf Magie, wenn es auch ohne ging. Zu zaubern war etwas Besonderes und Wertvolles geworden. Damit teilte er Hermines Meinung, widersprach jedoch Ron, der dahingehend richtig aufgeblüht war.  
Als er gerade gähnte und sich vorstellte, wie seine Kinder durchs das Weasley Haus tobten, musste er lächeln, verspürte jedoch gleichzeitig einen schmerzhaften Stich. Es würde vielleicht nur ein vorübergehender Zustand sein, der ihn von Ginny trennte, sinnierte er träge, als sein Handy wieder vibrierte. Er hielt es noch in der Hand und sah verärgert auf die unterdrückte Nummer.  
Dreimal ließ er es klingeln, dann ging er mit folgenden, gut gewählten Worten ran:  
„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, wer du bist und was du willst, werde ich dich finden. Eher heute als morgen!“ Es war eine kalte Drohung und während er diese Worte aussprach, wusste er auch was Ginny meinte, wenn sie ihn als düster bezeichnete. Harry war ein ganzes Stück weit kaltblütiger und selbstgerechter geworden. Härter würden die Einen sagen, effektiver die Anderen.  
Hatte er seinen Lehrer Professor Severus Snape früher immer verurteilt, war er ihm inzwischen ziemlich ähnlich geworden. Es lag an der schwarzen Magie, die er wissen und anwenden musste. Mehr als einmal wurde er auch schon gezwungen starke, schwarzmagische Zauber zu machen und jedes Mal blieb etwas davon in ihm zurück. Im Grunde rechnete Harry nicht mit einer Antwort. Seine Möglichkeiten den Anrufer zu finden waren vielfältig, doch bisher sah er keinen Anlass dafür mächtige Zauber auszuüben und sich selbst damit zu schaden. 

„Wie geht es dir?“, hörte er plötzlich eine dunkle, aber weiche Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, durchforstete sein Gedächtnis und bekam dann absurdes Herzklopfen, noch bevor er einen Namen zuordnen konnte.  
„Malfoy?“ Schweigen am anderen Ende. War Draco der mysteriöse Anrufer, der ihn seit Wochen nervte und nie etwas sagte?  
„Draco Malfoy?“ fragte er wieder, schärfer und ungeduldiger diesmal. Er hörte Dracos leises, schnelles Atmen dicht an seinem Ohr und bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„Ja.“  
„Was willst du?“ kam Harry sofort zum Punkt. Denn, dass er diesem arroganten Schnösel mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte, hieß nicht, dass er sein Freund war.  
„Ich … habe gehört, was passiert ist …“ Dracos Stimme klang extrem unsicher. Sie war leise und ganz weich. Das kannte Harry von ihm nicht und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich nicht gleich sicher war, dass es Malfoy war, der ihn anrief.  
„Ach ja? Was ist denn passiert?“ fragte Harry teilnahmslos nach. Weshalb rief gerade Malfoy ihn an? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Jetzt, wo er sich so elend wie kaum jemals in seinem Leben zuvor fühlte. Und da waren wirklich üble Phasen dabei gewesen. Während Harry eher gedanklich abwesend als geduldig auf eine Antwort von Draco wartete, nahm er seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Na ja … das mit Ginny.“  
„Und?“  
„Es tut mir leid und ich … wollte hören, wie es dir geht.“  
„Wozu? Seit wann sind wir befreundet? Hast du keine eigenen Probleme?“, brummte Harry unwirsch. Früher hätte er mehr Wert auf Umgangsformen gelegt. Heute war er über jeden Tag froh, an dem er und seine Familie am Leben waren.  
„Hast …hast du vielleicht Lust darüber zu reden? Wir könnten uns im Pub an der Westside treffen?“ schlug Draco vor und klang jäh aufgeräumt und … seltsam nett, fast schon erwartungsvoll.

 

Harry schwieg. Gut, er hatte Malfoy schon lange nicht mehr getroffen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was aus ihm geworden war. Ja, er arbeitete auch irgendwo im Zaubereiministerium, doch das war glücklicherweise so groß, dass man sich jahrelang nicht treffen musste, wenn man nicht wollte, wie es zwischen ihnen offensichtlich der Fall gewesen war. Dass ausgerechnet Draco ihn anrief und ihm anbot sich bei ihm auszuheulen, machte Harry argwöhnisch. Selbstverständlich hätte er sowohl mit Ron als auch mit Hermine sprechen können, doch auch deren liebgemeinten Angebote hatte er abgelehnt, weil es zwecklos war. Es brachte nichts Fakten zu zerlegen und neu zusammenzusetzen. Es war wie es war. Harrys Entwicklung war nicht rückgängig zu machen und das wollte er auch nicht. Er war ein grandioser Magier, dessen Talent bewundert und gefürchtet war.   
„Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy!“ sagte Harry hart, um ihn zu provozieren, damit er auflegte und sich dieses bizarre Gespräch von selbst erledigt hätte.   
„Ja, bin ich. Ein Idiot, der zuhören kann und dir ein Bier spendiert“, sagte Draco nach einer Weile leise und ohne jegliche Aggression im Ton.  
Es war verrückt und einfach so merkwürdig, dass Harry leise lachte.   
„Gut. In einer Stunde“, sagte Harry ausdruckslos und legte einfach auf. War das nicht witzig? Die Anteilnahme seiner Freunde wies er ab, doch Draco würde er treffen? Weil irgendwas an seinem mysteriösen Anruf seltsam war. Wenn Harry in den Jahren als Auror etwas gelernt hatte, dann auf seine Eingebung zu hören. Und die riet ihm nun: Triff dich mit Malfoy und finde raus, was er plant.  
Nein, rief sich Harry kurz nach diesem Gedanken zur Ordnung. Nur, weil er gerade wenig zu tun hatte und hauptsächlich Papierkram erledigen musste, müsste er nicht aus jeder kleinen, blonden Schlange eine weltweite Bedrohung machen. Vielleicht hatte ja auch Draco Malfoy sich verändert? Zumindest klang er ungewöhnlich. So sanft und einfühlsam. Harry sezierte unwillkürlich Malfoys Worte und merkte dabei wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Also ging doch eine Gefahr von Malfoy aus. Nur welche?

 

Er duschte schnell, zog sich frische Sachen an, nahm vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab und überlegte ein paar Momente, ob er Ron oder Hermine über sein skurriles „Date“ mit seinem früheren Feind informieren sollte. Ron würde sich kringelig lachen, Hermine würde ihn zur Vorsicht mahnen und er würde sagen, er hätte diesen Spinner schon im Griff. So wie immer. So wie es damals war.  
Malfoy und er, auf verschiedenen Seiten. Doch letztlich hatte sich Harry in ihm getäuscht und erst später richtig begriffen, dass Draco auch nur ein Opfer seiner eigenen Schwäche war. Seine Eltern hatten ihn manipuliert und missbraucht, bis sie ihn damit fast zerstört hatten. Soweit Harry das wusste, hatte Draco den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern abgebrochen. Wirklich informiert hatte er sich allerdings nie, denn wen interessierte schon Malfoy?!

 

Umso näher er dem Pub kam, umso mehr zweifelte Harry seinen Entschluss sich mit Malfoy zu treffen an. Was sollte das bringen? Wenn er Pech hatte, verfiel Draco noch in Selbstmitleid und würde sich an seiner Schulter ausheulen. Bei diesen komischen Gedanken musste er grinsen.   
Ja, Ginny hatte ihn verlassen. Zum Schutz der Kinder, wie sie sagte. Die Wahrheit aber war, sie hatten sich schlicht und einfach nichts mehr zu sagen gehabt. Das zu begreifen, tat weh, doch sie war die Erste, die es verstanden hatte. Harry hatte sich verändert, auch das stimmte. Er liebte seine Arbeit und ging in ihr voll und ganz auf. Allerdings gab es einen Fakt, den er nicht wusste, als er sich für die Arbeit als Auror entschieden hatte. Die allermeisten Auroren waren Einzelgänger, allein und vermutlich einsam. Hatten sie Partner, waren die ständig in Gefahr. Kinder hatten nur ganz wenige. Das Leben eines Aurors bestand allein aus seiner Arbeit, die ausgesprochen wichtig aber auch extrem gefährlich war.  
Ginny. Sie war so klug, so weitsichtig und so einfühlsam. Zwar tat es im Moment weh von ihr getrennt zu sein, doch Harry konnte die Kinder sehen wann immer er wollte. Besser noch, Ginny wusste, dass er ihr eines Tages dankbar sein würde, dass sie ihn freigegeben hatte.  
„Verschwende dein Talent nicht, Harry!“ hatte sie ihm in dieser Nacht leise ins Ohr geflüstert. Harry hatte schon halb geschlafen und er nahm diese Worte mit in den Traum. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie ihm verkündet, dass sie mit den Kindern zu ihrer Mutter gehen wollte. Das war sechs Wochen her.  
Sechs Wochen, in denen Harry sich hauptsächlich von Fast Food ernährt hatte, jetzt aber mit einem unnatürlich energischen Schwung in das kleine, dunkle Pub an der Westside trat. 

 

Es war voll, laut und trotzdem sah er Dracos weißblondes Haar sofort. Er saß strategisch so optimal, dass er die Tür im Blick und die Wand im Rücken hatte. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt neben der Tür stehen. Allzu viel hatte Draco sich nicht verändert. Er wirkte erwachsener, gelassener aber doch auch wieder paradoxerweise verletzlicher als je zuvor. Das irritierte Harry so, dass er erst einmal stehen blieb, seine Brille abnahm und sie automatisch zu putzen begann. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und irgendwie ärgerte ihn das sehr.  
Von hinten bekam er dann einen derben Stoß in den Rücken, der ihn ein paar Schritte nach vorn stolpern ließ. Mehrere Männer drängten sich ins Pub, denn draußen hatte es heftig zu regnen begonnen. Langsam ging er nun auf Draco zu, der seinem Blick nicht auswich, doch ein unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Seine Haare waren wie immer, hingen ihm ein wenig in die Stirn und fast erwartete Harry die spöttischen Worte:  
„Na, Angst, Potter?!“ als er an den Tisch trat. Sie kamen nicht und das verunsicherte Harry dann so, dass er sich einfach setzte, nichts sagte und Draco nur anstarrte.  
„Bier oder etwas Härteres?“ fragte Draco stattdessen mit deutlich belegter Stimme und Harry erwiderte nur gleichgültig:  
„Egal.“   
Draco stand auf und ging zum Tresen. Er war gut angezogen. Viel besser als Harry, der immer noch Jeans und langweilige Pullover bevorzugte. Er sah Draco nach und versuchte anhand seines Rückens herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. Das war natürlich Unsinn und so zuckte Harry auch zusammen, als sich Draco unvermutet zu ihm drehte und grinste. Ein wenig wirkte das Lächeln wie früher: fies, hinterhältig und grausam. Wie damals verspürte Harry den unguten Stich in seinen Eingeweiden. Aufregung durchflutete sein Blut und er sah schnell weg.  
Weshalb war er jetzt hier? Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Er mochte weder Bier, noch härtere Getränke und Draco Malfoy erst recht nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco bestellte starkes Ale für beide und brachte es zum Tisch, ohne nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten. Was er im Laufe seines bisherigen Lebens zerstört hatte, versuchte er nun zu schützen. Und wenn es nur ein Tropfen Bier war, was verschwendet werden würde, wenn er zu Boden tropfte. Harry Potter war gekommen. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, auch wenn er es sich gewünscht hatte.  
So viele Jahre war er ihm ganz bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte sich in eine Ehe gestürzt, die seine Eltern erzwungen hatten, war Vater geworden und hatte doch nie nur annähernd eine Art Glück gefunden. Zu sehr waren seine Gefühle und seine Gedanken in einer verblichenen Vergangenheit gefangen. In fernen Zeiten, als er Potter noch heimlich bewundert und angehimmelt hatte. Zu Zeiten, als er alles zerstört hatte, auch wenn er von höheren Gewalten gezwungen wurde. Doch heute wünschte sich Draco, dass er doch nur ein einziges Mal aufbegehrt hätte. Hätte er doch nur einmal gesagt: Nein, ich tue das nicht. Nein, ich will kein Todesser werden! Nein, ich hasse Harry Potter nicht! Doch es war zu spät. 

Harry zu treffen, war allerdings wie eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Auch er hatte sich äußerlich nur unwesentlich verändert, wirkte allerdings um einiges finsterer. Seine hübschen grünen Augen, waren viel dunkler geworden. Draco wusste, wie sehr schwarze Magie an der Seele fraß und was sie aus einem machen konnte. Das beste Beispiel war Lord Voldemort und niemand wüsste das wohl besser als Harry Potter. Er selbst hatte immer nur Angst gehabt. Angst vor seinem Vater, Angst vor Voldemort, Angst vor Snape und Dumbledore, Angst vor seinen Gefühlen für Harry Potter. Er bestand nur aus Frucht und Unsicherheit, die er versuchte mit Gewalt und Hass zu bekämpfen. Was nie besonders gut funktioniert hatte, wie er inzwischen wusste.  
Von Harrys und Ginnys Trennung hatte er vor ein paar Wochen zufällig erfahren, indem er aus Versehen einem Gespräch im Gang des Ministeriums lauschte. Er hatte erschrocken nach Luft schnappen müssen und war mit zittrigen Beinen weiter gelaufen. Es war wahr, das bestätigten ihm dann später auch noch andere Quellen. Dann hatte auch Harry das Schicksal erlitten, welches viele Auroren ereilte. Er selbst hatte sich vor einiger Zeit von seiner Frau getrennt. * Er hatte sie sowieso nur geheiratet, weil seine Mutter ihn überredet und sein Vater ihn letzten Endes sogar genötigt hatte, wenn er sein Erbe nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Schnell hatte er gemerkt, dass er seine Ehefrau, so nett und hübsch sie auch war, niemals lieben würde.

Denn er liebte schon. Schon seit langer, langer Zeit. Er hätte es bis zu seiner Ehe nie geglaubt, doch es war endgültig. Nicht änderbar. Weder rückgängig zu machen, noch zu töten aber leider auch nicht zu ertragen.  
„Mach dir Potter zum Freund!“, hörte er noch den Befehl seines Vaters beim Abschied am Bahnsteig am ersten Tag seines Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts.  
Er hatte es versucht, hatte versagt, hatte Angst bekommen und versuchte zu zerstören, was sich trotz einer Zurückweisung manifestierte. Harry und er, sie hätten perfekt zusammen sein können. Harry, der trotz seiner freundlichen, umgänglichen Art ein harter Hund war und er, der als Raubein und Großkotz galt, eigentlich aber nur ängstlich und schwach war. Eine Ironie des Schicksals hatte Harry zu einem Feind gemacht. Dabei liebte er ihn seit er ihn getroffen hatte.  
Jetzt hatte er eine Chance Potter zu zeigen, dass er mehr war. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er zu Mitgefühl fähig war und ein Freund sein konnte, denn vielleicht wären sie immer noch in der Lage Freundschaft zu schließen. An andere Dinge erlaubte sich Draco nicht zu denken, denn das war nur schmerzhaft und würde wohl niemals geschehen.  
„Auf was trinken wir? Auf meine Trennung von Ginny?“ fragte Harry nun provokant und Draco verengte die Augen. Potter wirkte nicht nur düsterer mit seiner schwarzen Hose und dem schwarzen Pullover, er sprach auch scharfzüngiger, desinteressierter und gefühlloser.  
„Auf die Vergangenheit?“ schlug Draco vor und versuchte unbefangen zu lächeln. Harry gab nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und nahm einen Schluck vom Ale.  
„Warum bin ich wirklich hier, Malfoy?“ sagte er dann und sah ihm ganz direkt in die Augen.  
Gib uns eine Chance, Harry, hätte er am liebsten gesagt. Unter Potters Blick schnürte sich sein Hals zu, Hitze stieg in seine Wangen und er sah angestrengt in sein Bier.  
„Hast du von dem Gerücht gehört, dass sich zwischen den Zeiten etwas versteckt, von dem niemand weiß, was es ist?“ fragte er ihn deshalb, um seiner Frage auszuweichen und um irgendwas Unverfängliches von sich zu geben. Harry sah ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Arbeitet deine Abteilung daran?“  
„In gewisser Weise“, gab Draco zu, denn es stimme sogar. Es war aber nur ein diffuses Gerücht, dem er keine große Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Es kam nur ab und an hereingeschneit wie ein unbekannter Fremder und verschwand dann wieder spurlos. Etwas zwischen den Zeiten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte. Harry offenbar auch nicht, denn er sah ihn ebenso verwundert an.  
„Und was willst du von mir?“  
Draco seufzte leise. Harry war so schwer zugänglich wie niemals vorher. Er musste sich zwingen den Blick vom Braun des Bieres weg zu Harrys Augen zu heben. Ein heißer Blitz durchfuhr ihn, als sich ihre Augen im schummrigen Licht des Pubs begegneten. Am liebsten hätte er weggesehen, doch er war nicht mehr der kleine Malfoy, der versuchte seine Angst zu verstecken. Sollte Potter doch sehen, dass er Furcht hatte.  
„Ich würde gern wissen, ob du davon etwas gehört hast. Schließlich ist es dein Job als Auror solchen Gerüchten nachzugehen. Doch eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich wissen wollte, wie es dir geht.“  
„Um dich über mich lustig zu machen?“ fragte Harry natürlich sofort und hob anklagend eine Braue.  
„Natürlich, Potter. Denn ich bin immer noch der saudämliche Draco Malfoy, der sich von links nach rechts schubsen lässt und versucht es allen recht zu machen. Hey, Draco, sei ein Arschloch und tritt alle, die dir dumm kommen, in den Arsch. Oder hast du dich etwa verändert? So was tun wir doch nicht, oder Potter?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige betrachtete ihn schweigend und auf seine durchschauende Art, die ihn älter und mächtiger erscheinen ließ, als er ohnehin schon war.  
„Du hast recht. Es war unfair von mir dir gleich das Schlimmste zu unterstellen. Aber hey … du bist Draco Malfoy. Erwartest du etwas anderes?“ Harry klang immerhin ein wenig um Frieden bemüht und Draco konnte sich kaum von Anblick seiner Augen losreißen. Er lächelte und zuckte dann unbekümmert die Schultern.  
„Ist Ginny nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gegangen?“ fragte er dann behutsam nach. Länger sah Harry ihn nachdenklich an, nippte am Bier und seufzte dann demonstrativ.  
„Vorerst. Es ist im Moment das Beste für alle. Vielleicht gibt es ein Happy End, vielleicht auch nicht“, sagte er leichthin und lächelte sogar dazu. Draco ließ sich nicht täuschen, denn er sah die Finsternis in jeder Geste und jedem Blick.  
„Die Arbeit eines Aurors ist sicherlich hart und …“, begann er behutsam, doch Potter unterbrach ihn scharf:  
„Oh Gott, jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an. Ich kann diesen Job. Sehr gut sogar. Ich bin der Beste und die Welt braucht mich. Ende. Lass uns von etwas anderem reden, Malfoy!“ forderte Harry dumpf.  
Nur von was? Davon, dass Potter ziemlich besorgniserregend aussah? Davon, dass er immer noch Gefühle für Harry hatte, die gerade an Intensität zunahmen, umso länger er in seiner Nähe war? Es war klug gewesen, ihm so viele Jahre aus dem Weg zu gehen und leider saudämlich dieses Treffen so unbedingt zu wollen.  
„Kannst du dich noch an unseren ersten Schultag erinnern? Daran, welche Angst wir vor Snape hatten?“ fragte Draco leise. Er lauschte verwundert seiner eigenen Stimme, die so sanft in seiner Gegenwart geworden war. Er fühlte sich sofort in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Und als er Harrys melancholisches Lächeln sah, wusste er, dass auch er sich sofort und gern an alles erinnerte. Es war wie ein Wunder, doch eine Anekdote löste plötzlich die nächste ab. Sie lachten über die Geschichten, als wären sie alte Freunde, sie tranken Ale und sie erinnerten sich an alles. Nach zwei Stunden hatte Draco das Gefühl sein Herz würde vor lauter Glück zerspringen. So einfach war es? Ein paar Erinnerungen austauschen, zusammen sein, lachen und er war glücklicher als die letzten Jahren mit Frau und Kind. Was stimmte mit ihm nur nicht?

„Ich glaube … ich habe genug“, sagte Harry dann leicht undeutlich, als Draco noch eine Runde Ale holen wollte. Auch er merkte den Alkohol inzwischen, was aber nur dafür sorgte, dass seine Hemmungen fielen. Vielleicht hätte er sonst nicht so leichtfertig mit ihrer diskrepanten Geschichte umgehen können.  
„Gut, willst du noch …“

 

„Nein, ich muss nach Hause!“, unterbrach Harry ihn schnell und wankte schon unsicher zur Tür. Draco folgte ihm und schaffte es, ihm noch die Tür aufzuhalten. Es war kalt draußen, hatte aber immerhin aufgehört zu regnen. Der Regen war allerdings gefroren und machten den Fußweg sehr glatt. Mehr als einmal strauchelte einer von beiden und unter Gekicher hielten sie sich fest. Das letzte Mal nutzte Draco und hielt Harry länger fest, als er sollte. Potter schien in seinen Armen zu erstarren, dann schubste er ihn kraftvoll mit beiden Händen so heftig von sich, dass Draco ausrutschte und auf sein Hinterteil fiel.  
„Au! Bist du bescheuert, Potter!“, motzte er auf seine übliche Art, doch musste im selben Moment lachen, als ihm seine kindische Attitüde bewusst wurde, die sich immer noch in sein Wesen stahl, wenn er nicht darauf achtete. Aber Harry lachte nicht mit, sondern sah ihn nur böse an.  
„Das ändert nichts, Malfoy! Nichts! Hörst du? Ich hasse dich und ich misstraue dir. Warum bin ich wirklich hier? Sag es mir!“ Potter hockte plötzlich auf ihm, drückte ihn mit den Händen und erstaunlicher Kraft wieder zu Boden und funkelte ihn aggressiv an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst“, keuchte Draco und versuchte seine Hände, von seinem Mantel zu bekommen.  
„Lüg nicht! Was hast du vor, Draco? Denkst du ich glaube dir nur eine Sekunde lang deine Absicht mein Freund sein zu wollen. Wir beide? Ist das nicht urkomisch?“ In dem Moment bereute Draco es, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht mithatte. Vielleicht hätte er ihn nun sogar eingesetzt, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er das nicht durfte und gegen Potter niemals Chancen hätte. Stattdessen packte er nun Potters Handgelenke und drückte sie mit reiner physischer Kraft zur Seite. Harry keuchte und auch er hatte verbissen die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Warum musste es immer darauf hinauslaufen? Harry stand jäh auf, entriss ihm seine Arme und wollte sich umdrehen.   
„Also doch Angst, Potter“, zischte Draco. Er war weder wütend, noch verärgert. Er wollte nur nicht, dass Harry ging.  
Draco ließ Harry keine Zeit, kam schnell auf die Beine und sprang ihn an. Beide gingen hart zu Boden und stöhnten auf, als sie auf pures Eis fielen. Schnell waren sie in eine törichte Prügelei verwickelt, bei der keiner wirklich die Oberhand hatte.  
„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy!“ keuchte Harry nur einmal dunkel. Fast hätte Draco ihn geküsst, anstatt ihm die Faust an den Wangenknochen zu donnern. Aber er antwortete nicht und war darauf stolz. Nach einem Tritt in den Magen, blieb er dann allerdings ein paar Minuten atemlos und schwindlig vor Schmerz liegen. Potter rappelte sich auf und stand über ihm. Wie immer ging er als Sieger aus dem Duell hervor.  
„Weshalb?!“ forderte er atemlos von ihm zu wissen. Potter würde es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, nicht, bevor er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte. Das war Draco nicht klar gewesen. Er hatte nur die Chance gesehen Harry zu treffen und ihm endlich näher zu kommen und wenn es nur freundschaftlich war.  
„Weil … weil ….“, keuchte Draco und bekam in seinem Verstand einfach die passenden Worte nicht zu fassen. Harry hielt ihm nun hilfsbereit die Hand hin und er ergriff sie. Während ihrer albernen Prügelei waren sie in eine Nebengasse der Hauptstraße gelangt, in der es nur Mülltonnen und Katzen gab. Es war dunkel, eng und roch nach Müll und Katzenpisse.  
„Verasch mich nicht! Sag es!“ forderte Harry nun von ihm. Er klang weniger hart und ließ seine Hand schnell los, als er stand. Draco strich sich verlegen den Mantel glatt und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Du willst also einen Gefallen von mir, Malfoy? Welchen?“  
„Nein. So ist es nicht, Potter.“  
„Wie dann!“ schrie Harry nun unbeherrscht und schubste ihn so hart, dass er mit den Schultern gegen die Wand prallte. Aus einem mysteriösen Grunde erigierte sein Glied und er schnappte schockiert nach Luft.  
„Ich wollte dich wiedersehen. Ich wollte sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Ich … hatte Sehnsucht nach dir. Ich konnte nie aufhören an dich zu denken und … ich…“, sprudelte es unreflektiert aus Dracos Mund. Was zur Hölle sagte er da? Er konnte sich nicht stoppen. Harrys Augenbrauen flogen nach oben, seine Lippen öffneten sich, als wenn er was sagen wollte, doch das tat er nicht. Er sah Draco nur perplex und verständnislos an.  
„Weil … ich Gefühle für dich habe, die ich nicht will. Deshalb habe ich angerufen, Potter. Denkst du wirklich, du bedeutest mir so viel, als dass ich dir Berufsgeheimnisse verrate?“ fügte Draco hochmütig an, begriff aber erst hinterher wie dämlich sein Spruch war. Eigentlich kapierte er es erst dann, als Potter anfing zu lachen und sich einfach nicht mehr ein bekam.   
Verwirrt blinzelte Draco den Anderen an.   
„Du bist … nicht ganz dicht, Malfoy“, keuchte Harry zwischen seinen Lachern. Plötzlich packte er ihn wieder am Kragen seines Mantels und presste ihn wieder gegen die Wand. Harrys Gesicht war schlagartig ernst geworden und nichts darin deutete auf seine Erheiterung hin, die höchstens eine Minute her war. Schwer schluckte Draco und wartete auf Potters Frage, die sicher lauten würde: Das meinst du ernst, oder? Ja, würde er sage. Ja, Harry. Es war immer wahr und würde immer wahr sein. Großer Gott, er hatte so viele Jahres seines Lebens damit verschwendet absichtlich unglücklich zu sein. Harrys warmer Atem ließ eine kleine Dampfwolke zwischen ihren Gesichtern entstehen.  
Als Potter ihn küsste, zuckte er dann aber zusammen. Keine Frage, kein weiterer Schlag in den Magen. Stattdessen pressten sich Harrys Lippen hart und rau auf seine. Draco öffnete seinen Mund aus purer Überraschung und ein leises, erschrockenes Keuchen entfloh ihm. Der Andere ließ nicht von ihm ab. Im Gegenteil. Unnachgiebig und fast schon brutal drückte er seine Lippen gegen seinen Mund und schob seine Zunge dann zwischen seine Zähne. Draco war wie gelähmt, denn nichts hatte auf diesen bizarren Sinneswandel hingedeutet. 

 

Harry konnte nicht aufhören. Der Schmerz über Ginnys Verlust und die Trümmer seines Lebens trübte sein Urteilsvermögen, Dracos weiche Nachgiebigkeit machte ihn ganz kribblig und weckte in ihm ein Verlangen, von dem er durchaus wusste, welches er aber wohlweislich unterdrückt hatte. Man konnte nicht alles haben, hatte er sich all die Jahre gesagt. Entweder gehörte er zu den Guten und hatte wertvolle Freunde, oder er stillte sein sexuelles Verlangen und war ebenso ein Ekel wie Malfoy. Jetzt und hier, interessierte ihn diese Differenzierung allerdings einen Dreck. Harry spürte Dracos Überraschung genau. Die Befangenheit seines Gegenübers war so deutlich spürbar, dass sein Glied hart wurde. Draco küsste ihn allerdings nicht zurück und wirkte derart passiv, dass Harry wütend wurde. Seine Zähne packten Malfoys Unterlippe und bevor er sich von ihm losriss, biss er zu. Mit Dracos Faustschlag hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Dessen rechte Faust traf unverzüglich seine Schläfe und ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln.  
„Bist du … verrückt geworden?“ fragte Draco. Seine Stimme klang erschrocken und bebte. Seine Hand griff nach seiner Lippe und verschmierte das Blut. All das berührte Harry nicht. Erst der Blick in Dracos Augen, ließ ihn den Halt verlieren. Trotz seiner schroffen und absolut gerechtfertigten Worte waren seine graublauen Augen vorwurfsvoll und wiesen einen Schmerz auf, der nicht mit der kleinen Verletzung seiner Lippen im Zusammenhang stehen konnte. Malfoy war zutiefst enttäuscht von seinem Verhalten und diese Erkenntnis ließ die Dämme brechen.  
„Es tut …“ mir leid, hätte Harry sagen wollen, doch die Tränen brachen schon durch. Haltlos begann er zu schluchzen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? 

„Harry?“ Draco kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er wich zurück. Sein Körper wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt und er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran, was für ein schrecklicher Mensch er geworden war. Harry riss sich seine Brille ab und ließ sie einfach fallen. Dann presste er sich beide Fäuste gegen die Augen, um die Tränen zu stoppen. Es war sinnlos. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Weinkrampf. Als er Dracos Arme um sich spürt, wehrte er sich nicht mehr. Der andere Mann drückte ihn eng an sich, indem er seine Arme fest um ihn legte. Einer lag um seiner Hüfte, der andere um seine Schultern. Harrys Gesicht war an Dracos Schulter gepresst und er weinte haltlos. All der Schmerz und die Unsicherheit der letzten Wochen schienen in diesem absurden Moment heraus zu wollen. Warum stand er mit Malfoy hier und nicht mit Ron oder Hermine? Weil er sich schämte. Harry schämte sich für das, was aus ihm geworden war und er scheute das Urteil seiner besten Freunde, obwohl er sogar ahnte, dass sie ihn niemals verurteilen würden. Aber Draco Malfoy zu ertragen, war um einiges einfacher. Er spürte seine Wärme und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, um die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen wiederzufinden. Sanft strich Draco ihm über die Haare, sagte aber nichts. Dafür war Harry mehr als dankbar.  
Seine Arme hatten sich wie von selbst um den anderen Körper gelegt, weil er sich an ihm festhalten musste.   
Als es wieder zu regnen begann, versiegten Harrys Tränen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, elend und erleichtert zur selben Zeit.  
„Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause“, murmelte er rau an Dracos Hals, fühlte sich jedoch noch nicht in der Lage ihn loszulassen.  
„Ich bringe dich heim.“  
„Das musst du nicht. Ich wohne gleich um die Ecke.“  
„Ich bringe dich trotzdem nach Hause!“ sagte Draco mit fester Stimme. Unwillkürlich hatte Harry Bewunderung für ihn übrig, die er nicht erklären konnte. Er atmete seinen Geruch ein, der eine Mischung aus Malfoy und einem sicherlich teurem Parfum war, dann machte er sich los und bückte sich, um seine Brille aufzuheben. Eines der Gläser war kaputt. Doch das machte nichts. Er hatte inzwischen eine ganze Sammlung Brillen, denn sie hielten bei seiner Arbeit nie lange. Deshalb steckte er die Brille nur in die Jackentasche, wich Dracos Blick aus und sagte leise:  
„Tut mir leid, wegen eben.“  
„Schon gut. Komm, gehen wir, ehe wir total nass sind …“

 

Zitternd und mit wirren Gedanken lief Draco neben Harry her. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was da eben geschehen war. Die Situation war unkontrollierbar gewesen und hatte ihn überwältigt. Kein Wunder, so schwach wie er war. Harry hatte einen Zusammenbruch erlitten und er hoffte, dass es nur wegen Ginny war und nicht, weil er sich mit ihm getroffen hatte. Schon im Pub hatte er dieses dunkle Lauern in Potters Blick gesehen, welches sich dann auch draußen offenbarte, als sie sich wie kleine Jungs geprügelt hatten. Mit Harrys Kuss hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er war starr vor Angst und Hilflosigkeit gewesen. Dabei hatte er sich nach nichts mehr gesehnt. Vielleicht hätte er noch ein paar Augenblicke gebraucht, um den Schock zu verdauen. Dann hätte er Harry auch geküsst. Aber Harry wollte etwas anderes. Er wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen. Schmerzen, die er selbst spürte. Als er schließlich in seinen Armen weinte, war Draco so glücklich gewesen und gleichzeitig hätte er am liebsten mit ihm geweint. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Was hätten sie anders machen müssen, um glücklich zu werden?   
Harry fing sich wieder, doch er wollte ihn nicht allein lassen, denn er strahlte immer noch diese besorgniserregende Instabilität aus, die Draco nur allzu gut von sich selbst kannte. Am liebsten würde er ihn ins Bett stecken, daneben sitzen bis er eingeschlafen war und dann über seinen Schlaf wachen. Bis er am nächsten Morgen erwachte und wieder der alte Harry Potter war. Der Harry, der dieses optimistische Blitzen in den Augen hatte, der Harry, der freundlich und gerecht war und der Harry, der die Stärke hatte sein Schicksal zu tragen, wie schlimm es auch kommen mochte.  
Potters Wohnung war wirklich nicht weit weg. Nach Dracos Geschmack viel zu nah. Er blieb neben Harry stehen, der den Blick erhoben hatte und am Haus hochsah, als würde er es gerade zum ersten Mal sehen. Noch suchte Draco nach den richtigen Worten, was nicht einfach war. Denn sie müssten beinhalten, dass er sich darüber gefreut hatte ihn nach langer Zeit mal wieder zu sehen. Sie müssten aussagen, dass er weiterhin an einer echten Freundschaft interessiert war und kein Interesse mehr an vergangenen Diskrepanzen hatte und sie müssten klar machen, wie tief seine Gefühle für ihn waren und er sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte als ihn wiederzusehen.   
„Komm mit hoch!“, sagte Potter dann einfach und nahm ihm damit eine Last von den Schultern, die ihn wortlos und bewegungslos gemacht hatten.  
„Wenn du das willst …“, sagte er zögerlich und folgte ihm in den Hausflur.

 

________________________________________________________________________

*Ich weiß, dass es in "DvK" anders ist, doch da ich es nicht gelesen habe und es nicht wirklich zum HP-Zyklus gehört, ignoriere ich das einfach mal.


	3. Chapter 3

„Eine schöne Wohnung habt ihr da …“  
Dracos Worte klangen so unbeholfen, dass Harry fast lächeln musste.  
„Lass es. Sie ist nicht toll. Sie ist die fünfte Wohnung in zwei Jahren. Daran ist nichts toll.“ Er kam mit zwei Bierflaschen in der Hand auf Malfoy zu, der immer noch mitten im Raum stand, als wüsste er nicht wohin mit sich. Harry hatte seinen Zusammenbruch überwunden. Zurück war nur eine seltsame Leere und traurige Endgültigkeit geblieben, die ihm schon wohlbekannt war.  
„Komm, setz dich. Mein Sofa beißt nicht!“ deutete er mit dem Kopf neben sich und endlich bewegte sich Draco. Nicht, dass ein weiteres Bier eine gute Idee wäre, doch beide brauchten etwas, um sich festzuhalten. Hätte er keine Flasche in der Hand, würde er sich an Draco festhalten müssen und wer wusste, schon, was dann geschah. Vielleicht würde er wieder seinem merkwürdigen Verlangen nachgeben und ihn küssen wollen. Noch immer hatte er Dracos Blutgeschmack im Mund. Es gefiel ihm auf eine abartige Weise, die doch seit neuestem so gut zu ihm passte.  
Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler sah ihn nicht an, sondern drehte nervös die Flasche in der Hand. Harry beobachtete ihn und fragte sich, warum er ihn mit in seine Bleibe genommen hatte. Aus Dankbarkeit? Vielleicht. Vielleicht wollte er nur nicht allein sein.  
Sicher nicht, weil Draco so unterhaltsam war. Hatten sie eben im Pub noch unter dem ausgleichendem Einfluss des Alkohols wie alte Freunde geplaudert und gelacht, war davon nun nichts mehr übrig. Hier, in der schummrigen Dunkelheit der kalten Wohnung war es wie in Hogwarts. Diese kühle Distanz zwischen ihnen war gut zu spüren. Doch ebenso bemerkte Harry, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Malfoy war ein anderer geworden, so wie er auch. Um sich seines Urteils ganz sicher zu sein, stand er auf, ging zu einem kleinen Schrank, den er erst mit einem kleinen Zauber entsperren musste und nahm etwas raus, was Draco nicht sehen könnte. Er versteckte es hinter seinem Rücken, als er zurück ging und vor Draco stehen blieb.  
Der sah zu ihm hoch, hatte fragend die Brauen gehoben, schwieg jedoch. Harry sah es in seinen hübschen Augen. Der Blonde hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm, vor dem, was kommen könnte und vor allem vor seiner eigenen Courage. Die letzte Erkenntnis war für Harry neu und sie gefiel ihm so gut, dass er lächelte.  
„Was versteckst du da, Potter?“  
„Willst du es wissen, Malfoy?“ Draco lehnte sich bemüht lässig zurück und schluckte sichtlich um Contenance bemüht. Ein verächtliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und seine Worte hatten einen schwachen Abglanz seines kindlichen, grausamen Spottes.  
„Besser nicht. Vielleicht verwandelst du mich in einen Frosch.“  
Harry lachte leise, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.  
„Angst, Malfoy?“ Eine sofortige Antwort hatte Harry nicht erwartet, doch keine Antwort, war auch keine Option. Draco gab nur mit seinen Augen Antwort. Ja, er hatte Angst.  
Harry legte liebenswürdig den Kopf schief und begriff in diesem Moment, dass ihm Malfoy schon als kleiner Junge aus der Hand gefressen hätte wie ein kranker Vogel, wenn er es gewollt hätte.  
„Draco?!“ forderte er dunkel eine Antwort. Der Blonde fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, sagte dann aber recht entschlossen:  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, Potter!“ Immer diese Lügen, dachte Harry nur amüsiert und warf ihm etwas zu. Draco fing es reflexartig auf und starrte dann wortlos auf das Kondom in seiner Hand. Seine Augenbrauen runzelten sich ungläubig und seine Lippen gingen auseinander. Aber er sah nicht hoch, sondern drehte die silberne Kondompackung nur zwischen den schlanken Fingern hin und her. Er wollte etwas sagen, sah Harry, denn er holte immer wieder Luft und setzte an, doch es kam kein Wort aus seinem Mund.  
„Du hast doch keine Angst, Draco, dann komm!“ forderte Harry und deutete mit den Augen in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich wollte er Malfoy nur ein bisschen schockieren und provozieren, doch jetzt wollte er es wirklich. Das Schockierende daran war, dass es Harry kein bisschen überraschte. Draco sah ihn endlich an. Seine Augen waren geweitet und sein Atem ging schneller.  
„Du verarschst mich doch, Potter. Darüber sollten wir keine Witze machen. Du hast Familie und eine tolle Frau …“  
„ … die mich verlassen hat. Also was soll’s …“  
„Es ist … nicht richtig …“, flüsterte Draco rau.  
„Vielleicht nicht. Aber du bist hier und wir wissen beide, dass dieser Konflikt schon ewig zwischen uns ist. Ich wollte es nicht wissen und du hast verzweifelt versucht es mit Hass zu töten. Aber wir sind erwachsen, also lass uns nicht wie Kinder benehmen!“ Energisch hielt Harry ihm nun die Hand hin. Er wollte Draco und würde nicht zulassen können, dass er ihm nun entkam. Jetzt, nach all den Jahren hatten sie endlich zueinander gefunden. Auch wenn diese Begegnung unter keinem guten Stern stand.  
Zögerlich griff Draco nach seiner Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.  
„Oder hattest du etwa noch nie Sex, Draco?“ Es war eher eine Frage, die nicht ernstgemeint war.  
„Natürlich hatte ich Sex!“ antwortete Malfoy auch sofort, fügte aber auch gleich leise an:  
„Nur nicht mit Männern.“ Harry lächelte ein bisschen gönnerhaft und schob ihn sanft in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er hatte bestimmt seit Wochen nicht das Bett gemacht und eine Millionen Klamotten waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Er könnte mit einem Zauber kurz für Ordnung sorgen, doch das würde er nicht tun. Es war schließlich nur Malfoy und nicht die Queen, die bei ihm zu Gast war.  
„Ich auch nicht. Lass uns herausfinden, wie es ist!“, sagte er fröhlich.

 

Draco schauderte und das lag nicht an der Unordnung in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Es lag an Harrys abgeklärten Worten und seiner überlegenen Attitüde, die er sich durchaus erlauben durfte. Trotzdem hatte er es nie getan und war immer bescheiden geblieben, was ihn nur umso mehr Bewunderer verschafft hatte. Dass Potter ihm gerade angeboten hatte, Sex mit ihm zu haben, war etwas, was Draco im Moment nicht begriff. Dazu war es zu abstrakt. Wie ein willenloses Katzenbaby ließ er sich ins Zimmer der Sünde führen. Harry nahm ihm das Kondom aus der Hand und warf es aufs Bett. Dann begann er ihn unverzüglich zu entkleiden. Draco fror und schien zur selben Zeit zu schwitzen. Vielleicht war es ein Traum, dachte er träge und zog scharf die Luft ein, als Harry seine kalten Hände an seine nackte Brust legte.  
„Leg dich aufs Bett!“ befahl er dunkel und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs. Gehorsam tat er es und ließ zu, dass Harry ihm seine Hose und auch seine Unterhose gleich mit auszog. Was tat er hier nur? War es das, was er immer wollte oder war er wie immer nur ein Spielball von wesentlich stärkeren Mächten? Er liebte Harry, doch kannte er den Mann noch, der sich nun selbst auszog? Potters helle Haut leuchtete gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit. Nur eine Straßenlaterne spendete diffuses Licht. Potter legte keine Eile an den Tag. Er ließ sich Zeit und Draco fühlte wie seine Aufregung wuchs. Sein Glied war längst hart. Das Verlangen raubte ihm sein Sprachvermögen und sein Mund war ganz trocken vor Anspannung. Was war, wenn das hier gar nicht Harry Potter war? Blödsinn, wies er sich zurecht und sah zu, wie Harry schließlich seine Shorts nach unten schob. Dabei ließ er ihn nicht aus den Augen.   
Auch Harrys Penis war schon halberigiert und stand von seinem Körper ab.   
Draco schloss kurz und fest die Augen, weil er hoffte, sich so aus diesem Traum reißen zu können, wenn es einer war. Es war keiner, denn er fühlte, wie Harry zu ihm ins Bett kam. Seine rechte Hand tastete panisch nach der Kondompackung, die irgendwie unter sein Hinterteil gerutscht war.  
Der Oberkörper des anderen Mannes schob sich halb auf ihn und er starrte Harry jetzt doch verängstigt an.

 

Fast hätte Harry geschmunzelt, als er Malfoys verschreckten Blick sah. Im zweiten Moment machte es ihn traurig. So sehr, dass er seine Hand in die blonden, noch ein wenig feuchten Haare schob.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Draco. Weder vor mir, noch vor dem, was wir tun. Es ist nur Sex, der sich zufällig ergeben hat. Es hat keine tiefere Bedeutung. Also hör auf dich unter Druck zu setzen, ja?“ sagte er leise und küsste dann leicht seine Lippen. Sie bebten ein wenig und ein rührendes Geräusch der Erleichterung kam aus Dracos Mund.   
„Hab ich nicht, Potter“, flüsterte er heiser und legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken. Na bitte, geht doch, dachte Harry und sah sich und ihn selbst aus weiter Ferne. Was taten sie hier? Sich gegenseitig trösten? Sich lieben oder sich einfach nur weiter zerstören, wie sie es schon so lange taten? Aufmerksam betrachtete er Dracos Gesicht.   
Der Blonde atmete schnell und seine Pupillen waren so groß, dass seine Augen ganz dunkel waren. Er wagte es nicht zu blinzeln. Wider die Situation empfand Harry plötzlich eine allumfassende Sinnlichkeit, die ihn ganz sentimental machte. Er und Draco … in einem Bett. Seine Freunde würden Abscheu empfinden, sich still und heimlich totlachen und ihm vermutlich seinen Verstand absprechen. Aber das hier war nur der Endpunkt von vielen Jahren Konfrontation mit sich selbst. Draco war in gewisser Weise sein dunkles Gegenstück gewesen. Früher. Heute nicht mehr.  
Heute fühlte sich Harry von seinen weichen Gesichtszügen unwiderstehlich angezogen und er genoss das sanfte, erwartungsvolle und auch ängstliche Beben unter ihm. Es erregte ihn und holte eine Seite in ihm hervor, die er schon lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Es war nicht nur Mitgefühl für Schwächere, sondern ein Einfühlungsvermögen, welches ihn eigentlich ausmachte. Mit Ginny zusammen zu sein, war so einfach gewesen. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Sie und seine Kinder. Doch das hier mit Draco war niemals eindeutig gewesen. Es war kompliziert, verworren und störrisch.  
„Du bist schön“, sagte Harry ganz leise und meinte es auch so. Dabei dachte er nicht allein an Dracos Äußerlichkeit, sondern an etwas in ihm, was vielleicht nur er sehen konnte, weil er die Gabe dazu hatte.  
Draco blinzelte verwirrt und dann küsste er ihn.

 

Es war ein hastiger und überstürzter Kuss, der beide aufstöhnen ließ, denn Draco wurde unweigerlich an seine Lippenverletzung erinnert. Harry hingegen bekam einen Moment vor überwältigender Lust auf diesen Kerl kaum Luft. Der Blonde wollte sich losmachen, um sich vermutlich ein paar Momente im Selbstmitleid seiner kleinen Verletzung zu suhlen, doch das ließ Harry nicht zu.  
Er küsste Draco weiter, intensiver und härter. Dabei wälzte er sich ganz auf den anderen Mann. Es war ein köstliches, ungewohntes Gefühl. Ginny war weich und nachgiebig, während Dracos Körper sehnig und fest war. Irgendwie forderte Harry diese Härte dazu auf nur noch eindringlicher zu sein. Als er sich auf ihn geschoben hatte, hatte er seine Beine gespreizt. Es war nicht, weil er Dracos Erektion nun zwischen seinen Schenkeln spüren konnte, sondern, weil er ihn damit an Ort und Stelle hielt. So einfach würde Malfoy jetzt nicht mehr aufstehen können.   
Draco stöhnte wieder und Harry schmeckte sein Blut im Mund. Er ließ ihn los und sah ihn hastig Luft holend an. Einen Moment lang fühlte er die Versuchung, sich und sein anderes, finsteres Ich zu erklären. Aber doch nicht Malfoy gegenüber. Dessen Augenlider flatterten schnell, als er ihn ansah. Kurz bekam Harry sein altes Ich zu fassen.  
„Sag, wenn wir damit aufhören sollen, Draco“, bot er dunkel an. Seine Worte waren ein wenig abgehackt, wofür die Lust in seinem Körper verantwortlich war. Sie schien ihm den Verstand wegzubrennen. Überdeutlich konnte er Dracos harten Penis an seinen Hoden spüren. Sein eigenes Glied drückte er verlangend gegen Dracos Bauch.   
„Nein. Ich will … dass du weiter machst“, flüsterte der Blonde wehrlos und schob ihm jäh seinen Unterleib entgegen. Dabei umschlang er Harrys Lenden fest mit seinen Armen, drückte ihn an sich und schloss die Augen, als hätte er Angst jetzt schon die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Draco stöhnte mit geschlossenem Mund, drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen und Harry sah fasziniert auf seine geschwollene Halsschlagader. Vielleicht hätte Draco damals doch eine Wahl gehabt, wenn er sie ihm gegeben hätte?  
„Gut“, sagte er nur und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. Dabei leckte er über die angeschwollene Ader, was den Anderen keuchen ließ. Draco hielt ihn wie verkrampft fest. Sein ganzer Körper war derart verspannt, dass es Harry fast körperlich weh tat. Deswegen machte er sich sanft los und angelte nach dem Kondom. Als er es unter Dracos Rücken hervorzog, hielt er es triumphierend hoch und lächelte dann in der Hoffnung Malfoy ein wenig zu entspannen.   
Er krabbelte von dem Anderen runter und rutschte zwischen dessen Beine. Dabei riss er mit den Zähnen vorsichtig die Verpackung auf. Er nahm das glitschige Kondom aus der Packung, rollte es bisschen in die richtige Richtung und sah dann hoch zu Draco. Dessen Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Aus großen Augen sah er ihn an. An seinem Kinn war verschmiertes Blut.  
„Bereit?“ fragte Harry noch einmal, denn so finster er vielleicht auch im Moment drauf war, so würde er doch niemanden zwingen. Der Blonde nickte deutlich und er griff nach dessen harten Erektion. Wieder stöhnte Malfoy auf. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen krampfte sich Harrys Herz zusammen. Sein Penis war wundervoll. Er hatte genau die richtige Größe und Dicke. Darüber hinaus, war er steinhart und Draco schob sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen, als er das Kondom auf die Spitze legte.   
Harrys eigenes Gesicht glühte und er konnte nicht herausfinden woran das lag. Er hatte schon oft Sex gehabt und war inzwischen der Meinung, dass es vollkommen überbewertet war. Trotzdem war es immer schön gewesen. Schön, befriedigend, doch auch nicht viel mehr.  
Diese eigentlich komische Handlung mit seinem alten Widersacher war kein Sex, zumindest nicht nur. Es war etwas anderes. Etwas, was Harry zutiefst berührte und vor allem aufwühlte. Am liebsten hätte er nochmal gesagt, hab keine Angst, ich tue dir nicht weh. Es wäre sinnlos gewesen. So liebevoll er vermochte, schob er das Kondom nach unten und umfasste letztlich noch mal Dracos Männlichkeit fest.  
Im selben Moment krümmte Dracos Leib sich in süßen Krämpfen zusammen. Er stöhnte unterdrückt und so verlangend auf, dass Harry darüber fast seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren hätte und sich auf ihn geworfen hätte. Obwohl es andersrum sein sollte, wäre er nun am liebsten hart und rücksichtslos in den anderen Mann eingedrungen. Doch Draco begann schon leise zu schluchzen.

„Es tut mir … leid“, kam es zwischen den Schluchzern und seinen Händen hindurch, die er auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte. Harry kniete immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er verärgert sein sollte, oder ob er es lustig finden sollte. Irgendwie schien das Schicksal etwas gegen sie beide zu haben.  
„Schon gut …“, murmelte er nur und legte sich dann neben Malfoy. Der hatte immer noch die Hände vorm Gesicht und weinte aus Enttäuschung.   
„Es ist in Ordnung, Draco! Hör auf mit der Heulerei, das steht dir nicht besonders gut“, sagte Harry dann lahm. Er lag auf dem Rücken, hatte seine Hände auf seiner Brust und sah an die dunkle Decke. War ja klar, dass auch noch so etwas passierte. Er hatte ja einen richtigen Lauf, dachte er zynisch.

 

Es dauerte, bis sich Draco beruhigen konnte. Die erzwungene Begegnung mit Potter hatte ihn vollkommen überfordert. Er hatte gedacht, endlich erwachsen und stark genug zu sein, um über gewissen Dingen zu stehen. Aber Harrys Veränderung, die im Grunde gar nicht so schlimm war, wie die anderen gesagt hatten, war nur der eine Grund für seine Überreaktion gewesen. Eigentlich hatte ihm sogar gefallen, dass Harry derjenige war, der forderte und nahm. Potter hatte immer diese innere Stärke gehabt das zu tun und dafür mochte er ihn doch schließlich.  
Sein Angebot mit ihm zu schlafen, hatte ihn aber doch überrascht, weil er ihn nicht für so oberflächlich gehalten hatte. Natürlich konnte Sex auch einfach nur Sex sein, doch gerade das zwischen ihnen sollte nicht so sein. Er wollte nicht nur Sex mit Potter, er wollte ihn ganz.  
Und es kam, wie es immer kam. Er hatte versagt und damit Harry und sich selbst enttäuscht. Vielleicht war ihr Treffen nicht optimal gelaufen, doch es hätte schön und vielversprechend enden können. Jetzt aber müsste er die Wohnung wie der Verlierer verlassen, der er war.

 

Als sich Draco einigermaßen im Griff hatte, wollte er aufstehen und sich anziehen. Doch Harry packte ihn grob am Arm und zog ihn wieder zurück ins Bett.  
„Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du nichts anderes vorhast.“   
Es war kein nett gemeintes Angebot oder ein freundlicher Vorschlag. Es klang eher nach einer Forderung, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Draco zögerte.  
„Ich … glaube, ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt, Potter.“  
„Ach Quatsch. Leg dich hin. Du warst zu erregt, ich war ungeduldig. Was soll’s. Mach kein Drama draus, Malfoy!“ Diese seltsam direkten Worte klangen eigenartig aus Potters Mund, doch sie waren aufrichtig gemeint, spürte er genau und deshalb legte er sich gehorsam wieder hin.  
Harry rutschte näher, kuschelte sich ohne Scheu an ihn und deckte ihn mit der Decke mit zu. Ein Lachen kitzelte in Dracos Kehle, denn der Augenblick war unwirklich, wie er schlimmer nicht sein könnte.   
Aus einem rätselhaften Grund sprachen sie nicht mehr und wenig später merkte Draco, dass Harry tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Sein Kopf lag halb auf seiner linken Schulter, eine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch und der gleichmäßige Atem strich über seine nackte Brust. Seine Brustknospen richteten sich unter dieser hauchzarten Berührung wieder auf, doch Draco zwang sich dazu sich nicht bewegen. Denn dieser Moment war der allerschönste in seinem Leben.

 

Harry erwachte anders als sonst. Er riss die Augen auf, sah nach unten und sah im selben Moment seinen halbsteifen Penis in Dracos Mund verschwinden. Sofort explodierte die Lust von letzter Nacht in jeder Körperzelle.  
„Hmmmmmm“, machte er unwillkürlich und versuchte sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren, ob er das lieber unterbinden sollte. Andererseits war es seine Schuld. Er hatte Malfoy manipuliert und ihn sogar überredet hier zu schlafen. Draco wollte nur sein Versagen von letzter Nacht wieder gutmachen und wäre es nicht grausam ihn daran zu hindern?  
Sein Mund war warm, wenn auch nicht allzu geschickt. Trotzdem empfand Harry befremdliche Freude, als er ihn wieder ansah. Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen und wirkte extrem konzentriert. Er wollte absolut nichts falsch machen und Harry dachte, dass aus ihm hätte viel mehr werden können, wenn er schon viel früher mit dieser Sorgfalt gelebt hätte. Seine Zunge umspielte seine empfindliche Spitze und Harrys Lippen öffneten sich um ein Keuchen zu entlassen. Auch Ginny hatte ihm ab und an orale Befriedigung verschafft, hatte aber nie eine große Begeisterung dafür aufbringen können. Aber was der Blonde da gerade tat, war unfassbar erregend. Gerade nahm er eine seiner Hoden in den Mund und saugte daran. Wieder musste Harry stöhnen, auch wenn er versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Es war Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn derart antörnte, dass er sogar begann vor Lust zu zittern. Dracos Zunge leckte nun über den kompletten Schaft, umkreiste feucht und auffordernd seine Spitze und dann nahm er fast die komplette Länge wieder in den Mund. Harry, noch unbefriedigt von der letzten Nacht, keuchte lauter. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, um Draco besser zu sehen.   
Der andere Mann verstand das falsch. Er nahm seine Erektion aus dem Mund und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Soll ich damit aufhören?“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall!“ flüsterte Harry rau und starrte Draco wie betäubt auf seine roten und angeschwollenen Lippen, auf denen nun ein zartes Lächeln erschien. Dann machte er weiter. Leider hatte Harry nur noch kurz das Vergnügen die Hingabe seines alten Feindes zu sehen. Als sein Glied beim dritten Mal weit in Dracos Mund verschwand und er es langsam und unter festem Druck wieder hervorzog, ejakulierte er. Keuchend und zuckend, versuchte Harry krampfhaft die Augen offen zu halten, um ihn anzusehen. Es war unglaublich intensiv und fremdartig. Draco hatte wieder seine Augen geschlossen und entließ ihn auch nicht auf seinem Höhepunkt aus seinem Mund. Er schluckte sein Sperma und erst als Harry sich nach hinten fallen ließ, beendete Draco seine wundervolle Liebkosung.

Wie gelähmt lag Harry auf dem Rücken und versuchte sich auf die Geräusche des Straßenverkehrs zu konzentrieren, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er verspürte Befriedigung aber auch eine Verwirrung, gegen die er nicht ankam. Was zum Teufel taten sie hier?   
Draco stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen.  
„Ich muss los“, sagte er leise, als Harry sich aufsetzte und ihn fragend ansah.  
„Ich mache uns noch einen Kaffee. Geh ruhig ins Bad. Unter dem Waschbecken sind neue Zahnbürsten“, bot er an, als wäre Malfoy nur einer von vielen Übernachtungsgästen. Der Blonde sah ihn auch ein bisschen irritiert an, nickte dann aber und verschwand im Bad.  
Harry zog sich seine Shorts an, warf ein uraltes Shirt über und ging dann in die Küche.

 

Während der Kaffee brodelnd durchlief, sah er aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter war nicht ungewöhnlich. Es war grau, nieselte leicht und Frühnebel waberte noch durch die Straßen. Er hörte Draco kommen, schaffte es aber nicht sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Der Andere trat neben ihn und sah auch hinaus. Draco schwieg und er konnte dessen Unsicherheit deutlich fühlen. Das brachte ihn zum Lächeln und er sagte leise:  
„Immerhin hast du dich nicht zum Negativen verändert, Draco.“  
Der Angesprochene schwieg weiter, sah ihn nun jedoch an. Nach einer Weile hob Harry den Kopf und sah direkt in seine Augen. Sie waren immer noch schön. Klüger als damals, doch auch eine ganze Ecke melancholischer.  
„Das war ein Kompliment, Malfoy“, versuchte er die Situation aufzulockern.  
„Ich weiß. Doch auch du hast dich nicht zum Negativen verändert. Du bist nur anders. Du bist doch nie wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass die Sache mit Voldemort keine Spuren hinterlässt, oder?“  
Draco hatte erstaunlicherweise recht.   
„Natürlich hat alles Spuren hinterlassen. Doch warum hat es dich zu dem gemacht, was du bist und mich zu einem verbissenen Typ, der es inzwischen locker mit Snape aufnehmen könnte?“  
Der Blonde schmunzelte kurz, legte dann mutig eine Hand an seine Wange und sah ihn wieder ernst an.

„Das ist Unsinn, Potter. Snape war echt gruslig. Man wusste nie, welche boshaften Gedanken er hatte. Du bist nicht wie er und wirst das nie sein.“ Schnell küsste er ihn, bevor er wieder den Mut verlor.  
Potter packte seinen Nacken mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn den Kuss fortzusetzen. Nicht, dass ihm das nicht gefallen würde. Harrys Zunge war stürmisch und fordernd, als er sich enger an ihn drückte. Panisch musste Draco an die Nacht denken, wo er mal wieder versagt hatte. Aber Harrys Hand wanderte gerade an seinem Hals nach unten, über seine Brust und rieb dann über seinen Schritt. Ein erschrockenes Stöhnen entwich ihm, denn sofort war die Lust wieder da. Hart, drängend und beschämend schnell. Er wollte sich losmachen, doch Potter ließ es nicht zu. Der Griff seiner Hand um seinen Nacken war stark, sein Mund war energisch und seine Zunge erbarmungslos.  
Unwillkürlich drückte er seinen Unterleib in Harrys Hand, die fest über seiner angeschwollenen Männlichkeit lag. Mit ungeschickten Händen und ohne Potters Mund zu verlassen, wollte er gerade seine Hose öffnen, als Harrys Telefon auf dem Tisch zu vibrieren begann. Sichtlich widerwillig machte Potter sich los. In seinen Shorts war schon wieder eine eindeutige Ausbeulung und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sie hatten es immer noch nicht zu Ende gebracht, dachte Draco ganz durcheinander und sah schwer atmend zu, wie Harry ans Telefon ging.

 

„Molly? Was gibt es?“  
Draco runzelte die Stirn und glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass Rons Mutter Molly hieß. Er beobachtete Harrys Gesicht besorgt.  
„Nein, sie ist nicht bei mir. Wollte sie …“ Potters Gesicht verschloss sich und wurde bleicher, während er Molly lauschte.  
„Sie hat mich nicht angerufen, nein. Hatte sie denn gesagt, dass sie …“ Er kam nicht zu Wort. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen runzelten sich inzwischen dramatisch und Draco begriff, dass es wohl irgendwelche Probleme gab. Schlagartig war seine Erregung weg.  
„Ich werde mich drum kümmern. Mache dir keine Sorgen, Molly, ich finde sie. Es ist bestimmt nur ein Missverständnis und alles ist in Ordnung. Wie geht es den Kindern?“ Harry schluckte, während er lauschte und nickte dann. Nicht ein Mal hatte er während des Gesprächs zu ihm gesehen, doch nun tat er es. Sein Blick war so dunkel, dass Draco ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam, wie damals als Kind, wenn sein Vater gut sichtbar verärgert war. Schließlich legte er auf. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Draco wagte nicht zu fragen, denn er hatte das drängende Gefühl, dass etwas Ungeheuerliches geschah. Viel schlimmer noch, vermutlich war es seine Schuld, denn er hatte dieses Treffen mit Potter so sehr gewollt. Vielleicht zu sehr?  
„Ginny ist spurlos verschwunden“, sagte Harry dumpf, struppelte sich ratlos durch seine Haare und im nächsten Moment apparierten sie beide unter fremden Einfluss.


	4. Chapter 4

Erschrocken sahen sich beide Jungs an, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.  
Dracos Augen waren ungläubig aufgerissen, sein Mund stand offen und seine blonden Haare waren ganz durcheinander. Mit einer abwesenden Geste strich er sie glatt.  
„Was …“, begann er unsicher und blinzelte dann schockiert, als er seinen Blick von Harry zu seiner eigenen Kleidung gleiten ließ.  
„Wir sind … wieder jung und wir tragen unsere alten Schuluniformen, würde ich sagen“, sagte Harry schon. Sein Tonfall war belegt, aber durchaus gefasst.  
„Nicht nur das!“ keuchte Draco rau und warf den Kopf von links nach rechts.  
„Stimmt. Du siehst genau so arrogant aus, wie damals, als wir in der letzten Stufe waren“, erläuterte Harry seinen wenig wortgewandten Versuch etwas zu erklären, was man eigentlich nicht erklären konnte.  
„Guck dich doch an, Potter!“ fauchte Draco sofort ungehalten. Harrys Brauen schossen hoch und selbst er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, über seinen unbesonnenen Ausbruch.  
„Wo sind wir und was ist mit uns passiert? Sieh dich um. Wir sind doch in Hogwarts, oder?“ Draco sprach schnell und jeder hätte die Angst in seiner Stimme hören können. Auch Harry tat es. Auch er war verwundert und besorgt. Plötzlich begann Malfoy loszulaufen. Harry rannte ihm nach und packte ihn am Arm.  
„Was soll das? Lass mich sofort los, Potter!“  
„Warte kurz, wir müssen erst nachdenken, bevor wir …“  
„Was? Spielst du dich jetzt als Anführer auf? Vergiss es! Lass dir doch von Ron den Schwanz lutschen!“, spuckte Draco ihm entgegen. Harry hatte seinen Arm nicht losgelassen und sagte jetzt ganz ruhig:  
„Wer hatte denn eben meinen Schwanz im Mund, hm?“ Der Blonde lief feuerrot an, sagte jedoch nicht gleich etwas. Seine Augen waren beschämt auf den Boden gerichtet und seinen Brauen waren stark zusammengeschoben. Harry wartete geduldig darauf, dass Malfoy verstand.  
„Warte … Warum weiß ich das? Ist das wirklich geschehen?“ flüsterte Draco nun leise. Harry nickte.  
„Es ist geschehen. Und noch viel mehr. Wir sind erwachsene Männer und irgendetwas hat uns wieder in unsere 17jährigen Körper gesteckt. Aber wie es aussieht, wissen wir alles, was wir erlebt haben. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist der Anruf von Ginnys Mutter, dass sie verschwunden sei.  
Davor haben wir uns geküsst …“ Dracos Blick war unergründlich, als er ihn endlich ansah.  
„Aber wir benehmen uns wie damals …?“ fragte er dann verunsichert nach.  
„Sieht so aus. Zumindest benimmst du dich wie damals …“  
„Halt‘ die Klappe, Potter. Du hast mir nichts zu sagen“, knurrte er ihn gereizt an, doch Harry blieb ruhig.  
„Bevor wir hier kopflos herumlaufen, gehen wir die Sache strategisch an. Wo sind wir Draco?“ Unwillig sah der blonde Junge ihn an, doch Harry entließ ihn nicht aus seinem Blick und nach einer Weile merkte er, dass er kooperieren würde. Er sah sich um.  
„In Hogwarts natürlich.“  
„Wo in Hogwarts?“  
„In der großen Halle. Als ob du das nicht wüsstest, Potter“, sagte Draco patzig. Harry musste lächeln, denn die Situation war äußerst merkwürdig.  
„Richtig. Was fällt dir auf?“ Der Blonde verengte die Augen.  
„Dass du kleiner bist als ich?“ Potter kommentierte das nur mit dem Verdrehen seiner Augen.  
„Es ist sehr still. Zu still. Fast so, als wären wir allein hier“, unterrichtete er seinen Mitschüler. Draco schnaubte nur ungeduldig.  
„Ja und? Lass uns sehen, ob das stimmt Oder hast du etwas Angst, Potter?“  
„Moment noch. Die Frage ist, sind wir allein hier? Wenn ja, weshalb? Wer hat uns her gebracht und warum? Hat es etwas mit Ginnys Verschwinden zu tun?“  
„Wir werden es nicht herausfinden, wenn wir dumm herumstehen und reden.“ Wieder lief Malfoy los und Harry stoppte ihn erneut an der Treppe.  
„Hör auf so ein unsäglicher Idiot zu sein, Malfoy!“ knurrte er nun verärgert. Der andere Junge blinzelte bestürzt, widersprach aber nicht.  
„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Ginny und muss sie dringend finden. Ich befürchte, es ist kein Zufall, dass wir hier sind. Etwas hat uns hergebracht. Etwas …“ Harry brach ab und sah nachdenklich zur Seite. Er erwartete keine Antwort und bekam sie auch nicht.  
„Ich nehme an, auch du hast deinen Zauberstab?“ Draco zog ihn gehorsam hervor und zielte damit sofort auf Harry.  
„Natürlich. Willst du ihn testen, Potter?“ Das typisch fiese Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, die so sanft sein konnten.  
„Versuche es, Malfoy!“ Unsicher sah der andere ihn nun an, dann sagte er gelangweilt: „Rictusempra!“  
„Der Kitzelfluch, Draco? Wirklich?“   
Es geschah nichts und Harry hob nun bedeutungsvoll die Brauen und seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Er zielte an dem Anderen vorbei auf eine Steinstatue in der Nähe der Treppe und sagte: „Evanesco!“ auch hier geschah nichts. Er versuchte es ohne seinen Stab, doch es geschah nichts.  
„Na klasse, wir können also auch nicht zaubern. Warum nicht?“  
„Aus dem Grund, warum wir hier vermutlich allein sind und aus dem Grunde, warum hier alles so aussieht, als wäre schon seit vielen Jahren niemand mehr hier“, gab Harry ihm die bekümmerte Antwort.  
„Ich hoffe wirklich, Ginny ist hier irgendwo.“  
„Du wirst sie schon finden!“ erwiderte Draco und sah ihn recht zuversichtlich an. Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln, weil er wusste, dass der Blonde seine Angst überspielen musste, um so hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.

 

Draco sah sich wieder um und dann fiel es auch ihm auf. Überall war dicker Staub, es roch sterbend und marode und als er seinen Blick über die Mauern schweifen ließ, sah er die einen oder anderen bedenklichen Löcher darin.  
„Jemand hat uns unsere frühere Gestalt gegeben, uns aber unsere Erinnerung gelassen. Ich frage mich, was der Sinn dahinter ist. Bevor wir uns daran machen, es herauszufinden, Draco …“ Draco sah ihn an, denn Potters Worte bewirkten, dass er ruhiger wurde und sich daran erinnerte, wer er noch vor ein paar Minuten war. Er war ein erwachsener, wenn auch nicht weiser Mann gewesen, der sich endlich getraut hatte, auf die einzig richtige Art auf Harry zuzugehen. Er liebte ihn doch. Schon damals und in dieser Gestalt, oder heute und wieder in dieser Gestalt. Andererseits hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er schwer war gegen seine typisches Benehmen von damals anzukommen.  
„Was?“ sagte er deshalb nur dunkel, erwiderte aber Harrys Blick fast störrisch. Seine Augenfarbe war wieder heller und er sah auch wieder diese Freundlichkeit, diese Umgänglichkeit und selbstbewusste Großzügigkeit. Wie damals, so fesselte ihn sein Blick, versursachte diese süße Wärme in ihm, die gleichzeitig diese Bitterkeit enthielt, dass er ihn niemals haben konnte.  
„Wir kämpfen hier nicht gegeneinander, ist das klar?“  
„Als ob ich das wollte“, entgegnete Draco sofort hochnäsig und wandte sich ab.  
„Weil du weißt, dass du verlierst. Jetzt lass uns umschauen, ob vielleicht doch jemand hier ist!“   
Potter überholte ihn, beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter und Draco folgte ihm grummelnd. Dabei dachte er an das, was sie noch vor wenigen Stunden getan hatten. Er wusste jedes Detail der Nacht, jedes Wort und am liebsten hätte er vor lauter Sehnsucht es erneut zu erleben, wie beschämend es auch teilweise war, weinerlich geseufzt. Gleichzeitig fühlte sich die Erinnerung so merkwürdig fremd an, als wären sie nur ein ferner Traum einer eventuellen Zukunft. Wer war für dieses Schlamassel verantwortlich und wozu waren sie hier? Potter hatte recht. Gegeneinander kämpfen konnte sie immer noch. Jetzt mussten sie erst einmal aus diesem verstaubten und bizarr wirkenden Hogwarts verschwinden. Dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Ginny hier war, behielt er besser für sich, um Potter nicht zu deprimieren, denn er war nun mal eindeutig der Schlauere. 

 

Sie durchkämmten einen Teil des Gebäudes, dann bestiegen sie vorsichtig den Glockenturm. Die Treppe war so marode, dass sie nur langsam liefen. Oben angekommen, sahen sie übers Land. Es war merkwürdig ruhig. Selbst die üblichen Greifvögel, die gern an dieser Stelle kreisten, waren nicht da. Harry blickte in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes.  
„Auch dort müssen wir nachsehen“, sagte er rau und deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Draco wurde bleich.  
„Aber doch nicht mehr heute, oder?“  
„Oder? Willst du hier etwa wieder einziehen?“ fragte Harry erschüttert.   
„Nein, man. Lass uns in unseren Häusern nachsehen.“ Das taten sie. Auch dort war es sehr staubig. Kein Hausgeist ließ sich blicken und selbst die Gemälde waren leer. Ungehindert konnte sie die Wohnräume betreten. Doch wo immer sie hingingen, die Möbel waren vom Holzwurm zerfressen, überall war Verfall und die wenigen Bücher, die Harry in seiner alten Unterkunft gefunden hatte, waren billige Romane gewesen, die fast unter seinen Fingern zu Staub zerfielen. Nirgends war eine Spur von Leben. In manchen Räumen waren die Möbel noch intakt aber ihr Inhalt fehlte. Überhaupt war es leer. Nicht nur die Schüler, die Lehrer und das Personal fehlten in Hogwarts. Es fehlte das, was es ausmachte. Magie. Harry fand keinerlei magischen Zutaten. Inzwischen waren sie schon Stunden unterwegs und schauten nur noch halbherzig in die Räume. Im großen Speisesaal blieben sie schließlich stehen.

 

Draco sah nach vorn. Dorthin, wo am Beginn eines Schuljahres immer die Lehrer saßen. Alles wirkte verwaist, erlöschend oder sogar schon tot. Ein jäher Kummer ließ ihn taumeln. Da er es nicht wagte, sich auf eine der Bänke zu setzen, denn womöglich brach sie unter seinem Hintern zusammen, morsch wie sie aussah, ging er in die Knie. Harry blieb stehen, sah aber mindestens genau so frustriert und bekümmert nach vorn.  
„Was ist denn hier geschehen, Potter? Sind wir in der Vergangenheit oder in einer Zukunft? Ich finde es einfach nicht heraus …“, flüsterte er und versuchte die Tränen des Entsetzens zurückzuhalten. Mittlerweile stellte er sich zwanghaft vor, hier für immer sein zu müssen und selbst mit Potter an seiner Seite, wäre das unerträglich.  
Harry legte seine Hand plötzlich tröstend auf seine Schulter und sagte ganz ruhig:  
„Ich denke, weder noch. Wir müssen jetzt aber einen Blick in den Wald werfen und am Ende sehen wir uns noch Hagrids Hütte an. Einverstanden?“  
„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“  
„Ich befürchte nicht. Komm schon …“  
„Ich kann nicht …“ Wie Harry am Abend zuvor, stand Draco nun im Angesicht dieser dystopischen Lage vor einem Zusammenbruch. So, wie es in Hogwarts im Moment aussah, so sah es all die Jahre in ihm aus. Bis gestern Nacht ein Blitz eingeschlagen hatte und seine Welt wieder bunt gemacht hatte. Auch wenn das Treffen mit Potter alles andere nach Plan und ziemlich absonderlich verlaufen war, so waren sie sich doch endlich näher gekommen. Auf eine gute Weise, die vielleicht sogar dahin führen konnte, dass sie doch noch Freunde wurden. Und jetzt? Kniete er im Elend seiner Vergangenheit und wusste nicht mal weshalb.   
„Malfoy, steh auf!“  
„Ich kann nicht …“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Trotzdem begannen die Tränen nun zu laufen. Potter kniete sich nun vor ihn, drückte seinen Kopf am Kinn nach oben und sah ihn an. Er trug sogar seine alte Brille, dachte Draco irritiert und blinzelte die Tränen weg.  
„Wir kommen hier wieder raus, vertrau mir. Wenn uns jemand hätte tot sehen wollten, wären wir das schon. Aber all das muss einen … anderen Zweck haben.“  
„Wir sind auch so schon bald tot, oder hast du irgendwo Essen gesehen?“  
„Nein, aber ich bin sicher im Verbotenen Wald findet sich etwas. Luna hat mir Pilze und Beeren gezeigt, die essbar sind. Aber dafür müssen wir jetzt gehen, ehe es zu dunkel ist.“  
„Wir werden sterben …“, jammerte Draco mit seinem früheren Ich und schämte sich dafür.  
„Ja, irgendwann bestimmt. Aber nicht heute und nicht morgen. Los, steh auf! Ich weiß, dass du nicht so ein Schwächling bist, Malfoy. Ich brauche dich, denn zwei sind immer besser als einer.“ Eindringlich bohrte sich Harrys Blick in seine Augen. Doch erst, als Potter mit seinen Fingern liebevoll über seine tränenfeuchte Wange strich und aufmunternd lächelte, schaffte er es aufzustehen. Er musste husten, weil sie beide mit ihren Umhängen eine Menge Staub aufwirbelten. Noch einen Moment standen sie da, schauten nach vorn zu dem Ort, an dem sie Albus Dumbledore im ersten Jahr begrüßt hatte und Draco murmelte:  
„Es ist so deprimierend.“ Potter antwortete, indem er seine warme Hand in seine schob und ihn wegzog. Wieder liefen sie über die Flure Richtung Ausgang, bis ihn Potter hart am Arm packte.  
„Stopp! Schweig!“ zischte er und lauschte.

 

Harrys Herz raste, denn er hatte geglaubt ein kleines, zartes Flüstern zu hören, welches seinen Namen rief. Außerdem glaubte er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Schwarzes wahrgenommen zu haben, sah aber nichts, als er den Kopf herumriss. Er konnte auch nicht sagen, ob es die Stimme eines Kindes, einer Frau oder die, eines Mannes war. Es war nur ein ganz zartes Geräusch gewesen. Angestrengt lauschte er und erwiderte den furchtsamen Blick der blaugrauen Augen abwesend.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Still!“ forderte er scharf, doch er hörte nichts mehr. Nichts, bis auf das Knarren der alten Holzbalken.  
Langsam lief er dann weiter und fragte sich, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Als sie ins Freie traten, war die Sonne schon im Endspurt.   
„Hallo?“ rief er ganz laut ins Tal, doch außer seinem eigenen Echo bekam er keine Antwort.  
Draco neben ihm rief nun auch:  
„Ey, du dämlicher Idiot, zeig dich! Wir haben keine Lust mehr auf deinen dummen Spaß!“ Harry rempelte ihn genervt an.  
„Musst du es immer so übertreiben, Dramaqueen Malfoy“, knurrte er und Draco gab eine absurde Antwort, die er vorher nicht mal gedacht hatte.  
„Ich bin schwul, ich darf dramatisch sein, Potter. Was ist deine Ausrede?“ Harry lachte auf und rannte dann los in Richtung Wald, ehe es zu dunkel war, um Pilze und Beeren zu finden.

 

Am Rande des Waldes fand Harry dann auch wirklich besagte Pilze. Draco spendete unaufgefordert seinen Umgang, der sowieso schon verdreckt war. Zu den Pilzen kamen tiefer im Wald auch noch ein paar wenige Beeren, die Malfoy fast alle schon dort verspeiste.  
„Was, Potter? Ich habe Hunger. Wir laufen hier seit Stunden rum und deinen Kaffee konnte ich auch nicht mehr …“ Er brach ab und wurde rot, als er an das Vorher dachte. Sein Hals wurde trocken und er wich Harrys neugierigem Blick aus. Im Wald war es schon so dunkel, dass sie nicht weiter hinein gingen. Im Grunde hatten sie auch schon erfahren, was sie wollten. Es war zu still im Wald. Kleinere Insekten waren unterwegs und ab und zu knackte ein Ast, doch man sah weder größere Tiere, geschweige denn die Zentauren. Harry hätte sie bestimmt um Hilfe gebeten, mutmaßte Draco und vermutlich hätte er sie sogar bekommen. Aber sie trafen nichts und niemanden. Im ersten Licht des Mondes gelangten sie zu Hagrids Hütte.  
Die war auch leer und schien unbewohnt, doch das wunderte oder schockierte die beiden kaum noch. Harry kramte sich durch die Schränke und sagte dann:  
„Ha! Wer auch immer diese Orte so leer und gruslig gemacht hat, er hat etwas übersehen.“ Er hielt eine kleine Flasche mit goldgelber Flüssigkeit hoch und sah auffordernd zu Draco.

„Machst du jetzt auf Lehrer? Was weiß denn ich, was das ist? Gleitöl?“ Wieder musste Harry lachen. Es war absurd, doch seit sie im, eindeutig von Gut und Böse verlassenem Hogwarts unterwegs waren, hatte er zwar den Verstand seines erwachsenen Ichs und auch dessen Erfahrung, zusätzlich aber seine jugendliche Unbeschwertheit, die solche Anmerkungen witzig finden würde. Erst recht, wenn sie aus Malfoys Mund kam, der Blonde wurde rot, als ihn Harry bedeutungsvoll ansah, ein paar Schritte auf ihn zumachte, nur um dann zu sagen:  
„Fast. Öl, zum Kochen. Damit könnte ich die Pilze anbraten, wenn ich doch noch etwas zum Feuermachen finde. Wir werden sie ungewürzt essen müssen, es sei denn, du schaust mal hinter die Hütte, da hatte Hagrid ein kleines Kräuterbeet.“  
„Wie bitte? Ich soll allein da raus gehen? Es ist stockdunkel und ich habe kein verdammtes Licht!“ motzte Draco sofort aufgebracht, denn trotz intensiver Suche war keine Kerze oder Lampe zu finden gewesen. Hoffentlich gab es wenigstens irgendwo Zündhölzer. Harrys feine Gespür sagte, dass es so wäre.  
„Der Mond ist fast voll und hell. Du wirst etwas sehen. Los, mach schon. Ich suche eine Pfanne …“ Harry wandte sich ganz bewusst ab, um Draco die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu sammeln. Er sah und spürte dessen Unsicherheit mehr als je zu vor. Doch hatte sie ihn früher gereizt und dazu animiert ihm entgegen zu treten, erregte sie ihn nun, weil er wusste, dass die andere Seite von Malfoys Schwäche wundervoll sanft und liebevoll sein konnte. Sie stimulierte ihn auf eine erschreckend eindringliche Art, die er gar nicht verstand.  
„Aber … Potter …“  
„Willst du etwas essen, oder nicht?“  
Grummelnd verließ Malfoy endlich die Hütte. Harry fand eine Pfanne und weil Messer fehlten, zupfte er die Pilze in kleine Stücke. Ob es Zufall war, dass er dann doch noch Zündholzer fand, hätte er nicht sagen können, doch sie lagen plötzlich genau vor seinen Augen im Regal. Er schichtete Holz im Ofen auf und setzte es schon mal in Brand. Der Ort, an dem sie gestrandet waren, war bizarr. Nicht dafür geschaffen, bleiben zu wollen und doch fühlte sich Harry seit langer Zeit mal wieder wie er selbst. Wie früher. Was aber auch an Draco lag, der einfach nicht aus seiner Haut kam und so wie er selbst auch seine jungendliche Attitüde einfach wieder übernommen hatte. Harry gestand sich ein, dass Draco schon immer gut ausgesehen hatte und es gab Zeiten, da hatte er ihn dafür wirklich verabscheut. Alle wuchsen und er kaum. Alle wurden männlicher, nur er wirkte immer wie ein Hänfling. Draco wurde trotz seines ekelhaften Verhaltens der Schwarm vieler Mädchen und vielleicht auch der einiger Jungs. Mit Argusaugen hatte Harry ihn immer aus der Distanz beobachtet und vermieden es mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Jetzt, wo er gestern Nacht seinen so verletzlichen Kern gesehen hatte, bereute er es, ihm nie eine reelle Chance gegeben zu haben. So wie Malfoy und seine rassistische Sippe Vorurteile gegenüber Schlammblütern hatte, so hatte auch Harry Vorurteile gegen ihn und seinesgleichen. Doch erst jetzt, wo er erwachsen war, verstand er das. Es wurde warm in der Hütte und ein wenig heller, da er den Ofen offen ließ. So sah er den Tisch und am Ende des Raumes das schmale Bett hinter dem Vorhang. Noch als er sich fragte, wie ein Bär wie Hagrid in diesem Bett schlafen konnte, stürzte Malfoy in den Raum. Er donnerte die Tür zu und warf ihm dann grünes Zeug ins Gesicht.  
„Aha, du hast also doch Licht, Mistkerl! Ich hoffe, das reicht. Nochmal gehe ich da nicht raus!“ keuchte er und klang, als wäre er dreimal um die Schule gerannt.  
„Weil …?“ fragte Harry neckend und besah sich das Grünzeug. Draco hatte Schnittlauch und Salbei erwischt, plus eine Menge Erde. Doch das war in Ordnung.  
„Es ist dunkel und gruselig, vergessen?“ fauchte Draco. Er wirkte ein bisschen verschwitzt, hatte Erde an der Wange und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.  
„Hast du etwas gesehen oder gehört?“, wollte Harry wissen. Er hatte seinem Mitschüler bisher nicht gesagt, dass er geglaubt hatte, etwas rief seinen Namen, weil es nur eine Sinnestäuschung sein konnte und er Malfoy nicht noch mehr durcheinander bringen wollte. Doch dessen Zögern sagte ihm, dass da etwas gewesen war. Allerdings schwieg der Blonde störrisch.   
Harry setzte die Pfanne auf, nahm das reine Olivennöl, ließ aber einen Rest in der Flasche. Allein der Gedanken, wofür er ihn aufhob, machte ihn so kribblig, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um zu fragen. Die Pilze brutzelten endlich und Harry kam zu Draco.

 

„Also, was hast du da draußen gesehen oder gehört?“ Der andere Junge verzog unwillig das Gesicht.  
„Da war so ein riesiger Trog und ich habe mich gefragt, für was Hagrid ihn benutzen würde. Er war leer, aus Holz und …“  
„Es ist sein Badetrog, Idiot!“ sagte Harry genervt und sah Draco dann grinsen.  
„Ehrlich, Potter? Ich dachte, er stampft dort selbst seinen Wein“, kicherte er.  
„Ach, halt die Klappe!“, brummte Harry und ging wieder an den Herd, um die Pilze zu rühren.  
„Ich habe etwas gehört, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich musste mich auf allen Vieren über die Erde nach den scheiß Kräutern tasten, deshalb war ich vielleicht ein wenig abgelenkt …“   
„Hat dich was gerufen?“  
„Äh … nein.“  
„Dann was?!“ fuhr ihn Harry unwirsch an. Er zog sich seinen Umhang und die Jacke aus, denn es wurde langsam richtig warm in der Hütte. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören ständig aus lauter Verlegenheit Holz aufzuschichten.

 

Draco verengte den Blick und schwieg beleidigt. Er verstand Harry ja. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich und konnte das gern sein. Anblaffen ließ er sich trotzdem nicht. Nicht, nachdem er draußen wie eine Kuh über den Boden gegrast war. Für ihn und die blöden Pilze, die er auch ohne Gras gegessen hätte. Sein Magen knurrte schon lange und eigentlich war er müde. Dass Potter dauernd Holz nachlegte, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Aber vielleicht brauchte er das für die Pilze. Er betrachtete ihn, bis der Dunkelhaarige sich genervt seiner Pfanne zuwandte. Es war wie früher und diese Erkenntnis amüsierte Draco soweit, dass er wieder klar denken konnte und nicht in der Hitze seiner jugendlichen Hormone schmorte und Unsinn von sich gab.  
„Es war eine Art Schnalzen. Es klang, als würde jemand Pferde antreiben. Doch ehe du fragst, nein, ich habe weder Pferdehufe gehört, noch etwas gesehen. Es war nur dieses Schnalzen, was man mit der Zunge macht.“ Er versuchte es vor- bzw. nachzumachen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Potter begann zu lachen und im ersten Moment machte es ihn wütend, weil er sich sofort ausgelacht fühlte. Im zweiten Moment verstand er aber, dass es auch für den anderen Jungen eine Art Abbau von Spannung war. Er lächelte still und verlor sich ein paar Momente in Harrys Anblick. Dabei erinnerte er sich unweigerlich an seine Gefühle von damals. Was hatte er immer für ein Herzklopfen in seiner Nähe. Na ja, wenn man es genau nahm, hatte sich nichts geändert, wenn er an letzte Nacht dachte. Wie war das nur passiert? Seine Eltern hatten ihm immer eingeredet, er wäre etwas Besseres und dann kam ein dahergelaufener, kleiner Kerl mit billiger Brille, schlechtem Haarschnitt und inakzeptablen Freunden und Klein-Draco verlor sein Herz. Für immer.  
Bei dem Gedanken „Für immer“ entstand ein seltsam quälender Hall in seinem Kopf, der ihn kurz aufkeuchen ließ.  
„Was? Draco, was ist?“ Potter kam gleich besorgt näher.  
„Nichts. Ich habe Hunger. Dauert es noch lang?“ nörgelte er, um seinen Schreck zu überspielen.  
„Ein Schnalzen also, interessant …“ Potter rührte wieder in der Pfanne herum, hatte offenbar aber auch keine Ahnung, was es bedeuten mochte. Beide schwiegen eine Weile.

 

„Denkst du, wir sterben heute Nacht hier?“  
„Blödsinn!“ Harry kam mit der Pfanne, knallte sie auf den Tisch und funkelte ihn an.  
„Bitte, mein Herr!“ fauchte er und legte schon wieder Holz auf.  
„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“ fragte Draco nun irritiert nach.  
„Du bist unhöflich, fordernd und nervtötend. Du musst mit den Fingern essen oder … oh warte, hier ist ein hölzerner Löffel!“ Er brachte Draco einen komischen Löffel, den der Blonde skeptisch ansah. Mühsam unterdrückte Harry ein Grinsen, denn dieser „Löffel“, war kein Löffel im eigentlichen Sinne. Er hatte Hagrid manchmal dabei zugesehen, wie er damit die Hinterlassenschaften seiner Tierchen beseitigte. Er schien aber sauber und Malfoy hatte wohl Hunger, denn er begann dann unverzüglich zu essen. Harry grinste und wandte sich erneut zum Ofen.

 

Draco hatte schon über die Hälfte der Pilze gegessen, als er sich endlich stoppen konnte. Ihm war eingefallen, dass Harry vielleicht auch Hunger haben könnte.  
„Kannst du mal aufhören noch mehr Holz in den Ofen zu stopfen, Potter? Hier drin ist es schon heiß wie in der Hölle!“  
„In der du natürlich schon warst …“, sagte Harry lakonisch, ignorierte den „Löffel“ und aß die restlichen, schon kalten Pilze mit den Fingern.  
„Irgendwie schon. Allerdings warst du Voldemort auch schon so nah, dass du durch seine ekelhaften Nasenlöcher in sein Gehirn schauen konntest. Was stimmt den mit dem Löffel nicht? Ist es, weil ich ihn im Mund hatte. Heute Morgen hat es dich auch nicht gestört …“

 

Verdutzt sah Harry ihn an. Dracos Worte waren lustig und auch wieder todernst. Seine Wangen hatten ein wenig Farbe bekommen und er sah nicht mehr wie ein Geist aus. Unter seinem Blick strich er sich nun verlegen die Haare nach hinten und runzelte die Brauen.  
„Du hast in sein Gehirn gesehen?“ fragte er, weil er die Löffelfrage nur ungern beantworten wollte.  
„Hä?“ kam es unreflektiert aus Dracos Mund. Jetzt musste Harry doch lachen. Das Gespräch war einfach zu absurd.  
„Voldemort hatte kein Gehirn gehabt, Potter!“, sagte er dann patzig.

 

„Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal recht geben, Draco. Und du hast recht, ich hatte heute Morgen nichts dagegen, dass du mich oral verwöhnt hast“, sprach es Harry aus. Es fühlte sich komisch an, da sein Körper nicht zum Geist zu passen schien. Es wirkte lächerlich und surreal, doch Dracos Augen weiteten sich wieder auf diese unmissverständliche Art, die ihm sagte, dass der Blonde nicht diese Selbstdisziplin hatte, wie er selbst. Oder sollte er es besser Selbstverleugnung nennen? Schließlich versagte er sich diese Freude seit vielen Jahren, weil unweigerlich dieser hübsche Idiot mit den hellblonden Haaren dazugehörte.  
„Es war … wirklich gut …“, sagte Harry jovial und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Das heißt …?“ flüsterte Draco unsicher. Wenn er früher gewusst hätte, wie einfach es war ihn einzufangen, zu manipulieren und zu zähmen, hätte er es vielleicht getan, anstatt auf Ginnys Werben einzugehen. Aber mit Ginny zusammen zu sein, erschien so viel einfacher. Einfach war aber offenbar nicht immer das, was glücklich machte.  
Harry holte die kleine Flasche mit dem restlichen Öl und stellte sie provokant in die Mitte des Tisches. Hatte Malfoy früher das Bedürfnis seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, hatte Harry das „heute“. Eine ganze Weile sahen beide Jungs, die doch keine Jungs mehr waren, stumm, im flackernden Licht des Feuers auf die Flasche. So lange, bis Draco leise aber mit fester Stimme sagte:  
„Nein, das will ich nicht, Potter!“


	5. Chapter 5

Beide sahen wieder länger schweigsam die Flasche mit dem Öl an.  
„Gestern Nacht wolltest du es noch …“ Harrys Stimme war träge und klang wie teilnahmslos. Seine Gedanken waren bei letzter Nacht, die so surreal erschien. Dann dachte er an Ginny und seine Sorge kam wieder. Sie kollidierte mit seiner jugendlichen Leichtsinnigkeit, die es angenehm machte, mit seinem Erzfeind hier zu sitzen und zu spielen, sie wären so etwas wie Freunde. In Wahrheit hatte das Schicksal oder wer auch immer, sie hierher befördert und keiner wusste weshalb und wie sie hier wieder wegkamen. Schon die ganze Zeit durchforstete Harry sein Gedächtnis nach Fakten, die ihn einem Zusammenhang mit diesem Ort gaben, der so unwirklich erschien. Die leise Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, sagte ihm leider ebenso wenig, wie das schwarze Etwas, was er geglaubt hatte zu sehen. Auch Dracos „Schnalzen“ sagte ihm absolut nichts. Wenn er Bücher hätte, um nachzuschlagen, oder wenigstens mit Hermine telefonieren könnte, doch so …  
„Gestern Nacht habe ich wohl nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht, Potter! Und was dabei herausgekommen ist, hast du doch gesehen. Ich hab’s versaut und habe dich enttäuscht …“  
„Hast du nicht. Denn dafür hätte ich ja Erwartungen haben müssen.“ Noch immer lagen die Augen beider Jungs auf der Flasche und ihre Stimmen waren ruhig und dunkel.  
„Außerdem haben wir kein Kondom!“ sagte Draco schließlich. Er klang dabei triumphierend und kindisch erleichtert einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben.  
„Wir brauchen keine Kondome.“  
„Doch. Vielleicht habe ich ja inzwischen mit halb London geschlafen!“, erwiderte Draco patzig und verärgert darüber, dass seine Anmerkung nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt hatte.  
„Sicher nicht Draco. Lass mich raten, du hattest einzig und allein Sex mit Astoria gehabt.“ Malfoys Kopf flog aggressiv herum.  
„Und wenn schon, Potter!“, kläffte er und stand auf. Er wollte nach der Flasche greifen und sie gegen die Wand werfen, ehe Harry noch mehr unangenehme Wahrheiten ans Licht zerren konnte. Doch Potter packte seinen Arm und entwand die Flasche seinen Fingern.  
„Das Kondom war gestern sowieso nur ein Test, komm runter, Draco!“  
„Ein Test? Für was, Potter!“  
„Ich wollte sehen, wie weit du gehst …“ Mit schockiert aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Harry an.  
„Und da sagen sie immer, ich bin ein gemeines Arschloch!“  
„Sagten, Draco! Sagten! Vergangenheit. Jetzt bin ich wohl das hinterhältige Monster!“, erwiderte Harry leise. Er ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Der Blonde hatte stark die Stirn gerunzelt und starrte ihn ziemlich angriffslustig an. Fast wie damals. Aber nur fast, denn dieser Draco mit dem Körper seiner Jugend und dem Verstand seines Erwachsenen Ichs sagte dann nur – und klang dabei erstaunlich vernünftig:  
„Wir sind wohl beide nicht das, was andere über uns sagen.“  
„Zumindest nicht mehr“, fügte Harry an. Zielstrebig ging er dann zum Vorhang des Bettes und riss ihn herunter.  
„Was machst du denn da?“  
„Da du das Öl nicht benutzen willst, werde ich es zweckentfremden. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, doch habe schlimmen Durst. Deshalb werde ich nun zum Brunnen gehen und Wasser holen. Dazu brauche ich Licht …“ Er riss den Vorhang in dünne Streifen und legte sie auf den Tisch.  
„Bringt mir ein langes, dünnes Holzscheit!“, befahl er und Draco tat, was er wollte. Harry wickelte die Stoffstreifen dann fest um das Holz und verteilte am Schluss das Öl auf dem Stoff.  
„Geh ins Bett, wenn du willst …“, sagte Harry tonlos und wollte los. Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, doch er war frustriert, weil er nicht durchschaute, was hier abging. Er war besorgt um Ginny, auch wenn er spürte, dass sie am Leben war. Er war aber auch enttäuscht, dass Draco offenbar doch nicht so sehr an dieser fremdartigen Befriedigung interessiert war, wie er geglaubt hatte. Wenn er aber ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er schon letzte Nacht gespürt, dass es nicht ganz so simpel war.   
„Was? Ich bleibe doch nicht allein hier! Was, wenn du nicht zurückkommst?!“ Er riss ihm die Fackel aus der Hand, setzte sie am Ofen in Brand und sah ihn auffordernd an. Harry schnappte sich den Eimer und stürmte nach draußen, ehe er noch Worte äußern würde, die er später bereuen würde. Vorwurfsvolle Worte und Worte, die seine eigene Unsicherheit zeigen würden. Es reichte, wenn Draco ständig unter Strom stand und damit zu tun hatte, seinem eigenen Druck standzuhalten. Vielleicht hatten sie sich doch nicht so verändert. Malfoy knickte immer noch unter Druck ein und er glaubte unzerstörbar zu sein. Erschreckend!  
Andererseits konnte Harry zumindest an dem Blonden nun auch die guten Seiten sehen. Selbst Ginny war nicht auf diese so intensive, zarte Art einfühlsam und hingebungsvoll wie es Draco sein konnte.  
Im Brunnen hing zum Glück ein Eimer und als Harry ihn nach oben gezogen und vorsichtig das Wasser probiert hatte, schüttete er es um. Draco hielt artig die Fackel, ließ sie dann aber fast fallen, als dieses harte Schnalzen erklang. Die Jungs erstarrten und sahen sich erschrocken an.

 

„Ins Haus!“ zischte Potter und nahm den Eimer.  
Dracos Beine zitterten, als er ihm mit der Fackel folgte. Eigentlich war das Geräusch an sich nicht bedrohlich, doch allein die Vorstellung, es könnte etwas Schreckliches dahinter stecken, komplizierte die ganze Sache jedoch sehr. Wieder erklang das Geräusch und nur mit letzter Willensanstrengung ließ er die Fackel nicht fallen. So erreichten sie sicher die Tür und Draco sprang in die Hütte, während Harry ihm das Feuer abnahm, an der Tür stehen blieb und nach draußen in die ausgesprochen stille Finsternis sah. Still, bis auf das zweimalige Schnalzen. Ein drittes Mal gab es nicht. Vielleicht war es eine Art Warnung, dachte Draco. Sein Herz pochte wild.   
Alles in allem, stand er am Abgrund eines Zusammenbruches. Der Abgrund zwischen seinem alten Ich und seinem erwachsenen Ich brachte ihn durcheinander. Ständig ärgerte er sich über die unbedachten Worte, die ihm über die Lippen kamen, immerzu musste er Harry unauffällig ansehen und daran denken, was er früher für ihn empfunden hatte. Dann kam er unweigerlich zum letzten Abend und der Nacht, was ihn dann endgültig verwirrte. Die Sache mit dem Öl hätte ihn dann fast in den Abgrund gestoßen, denn natürlich wollte er Harry Potter. Immer und zu jeder Zeit. Doch es fühlte sich seltsam an. Harry war Harry und doch auch wieder nicht. Denn der jüngere Harry hatte etwas an sich, vor dem er einen Heidenrespekt gehabt hatte. Er war nicht der resignierte und gleichgültige Mann von letzter Nacht, der weitestgehend für seine wichtige Arbeit als Auror lebte. Der junge Harry hatte seine Fantasie befeuert, hatte ihm aber auch wirklich Angst gemacht. Angst davor, zu sein, wer er tief im Herzen war. Er war doch nur ein durchschnittlicher begabter, mittelmäßig intelligenter und weichherziger Junge, aus dem seine Eltern etwas Anderes machen wollten, und ihn damit zerbrochen haben.  
Potter glaubte, dass Ginny hier war, doch weshalb sollte das so sein? Sie waren zwangsappariert worden, doch waren schon so lange hier, dass der- oder diejenige(n) sich doch schon längst zu erkennen gegeben hätten. Draco ging inzwischen von einem Zufall aus. Vielleicht hatten sie es nur auf Potter abgesehen und weil er zufällig bei ihm gewesen war, hatte es ihn auch erwischt. Aber selbst Harry schien den Grund nicht zu wissen, obwohl Draco das Gefühl hatte, dass der andere Junge ihm etwas nicht sagte. Vermutlich war Harry an einem Schwarzen Magier dran, der den Spieß nun umgedreht hatte. Er selbst hatte von solchen Fällen gehört. Sie waren nicht so selten, wie man annahm. Allerdings war Harry auch nicht Irgendwer. Und er, der Idiot, der er war, stand zufällig neben ihm, weil er ein einziges Mal mutig gewesen war. War das nicht eine wirklich böse Ironie?!

 

Vorsichtig schloss Harry nun die Tür und stellte den Eimer auf den Tisch.  
„Lass uns erst trinken, bevor wir uns waschen“, sagte er leise und begann mit den Händen das Wasser zu schöpfen und zu trinken.  
„Trinken? Waschen? Hast du das da draußen etwa nicht gehört?“ brauste Draco auf.  
„Natürlich habe ich das. Haben wir etwas gesehen? Also ich nicht. Hat es uns verfolgt? Sieht nicht so aus. Ich habe Durst, deshalb trinke ich.“ Immerhin klang Harry recht gelassen und das beruhigte auch ihn wieder soweit, dass er auch vom Wasser trank, als der Dunkelhaarige fertig war.  
„Es klang wirklich, als wenn jemand Pferde antreibt. Doch ich hatte nicht unbedingt das Gefühl, es war für uns gedacht.“  
„Was ist, wenn es eine Warnung für uns war, Potter?“  
„Warnung? Du meinst, es könnte doch noch etwas geben, was bedrohlich ist und uns noch nicht entdeckt hat?“ Draco zuckte nur die Schultern und sah dann verlegen zu, wie Potter sein Hemd auszog, um sich zu waschen.  
„Wir ruhen uns jetzt aus, denn ich bin hundemüde und sobald es hell wird, gehen wir nach oben und schauen uns nochmal jeden Raum und jeden Gang genauestens an!“ legte er fest und schob Draco dann den Eimer zu.   
„Du willst morgen nochmal …“  
„Ja. Denn ansonsten habe ich nur noch eine Idee.“  
„Die wäre?“ Draco begann sich zögerlich auszuziehen. Er vermied es Harry dabei anzusehen, denn der war immer noch oben ohne. Er hatte seine Brille abgesetzt und seine Haare glänzen nass im Widerschein des Feuers.  
„Wir könnten zum Bahnsteig gehen, doch ich befürchte stark, es wird keine Gleise geben, keinen Zug, ebenso wenig wie es einen Weg hier raus gibt, bis geschehen ist, was geschehen soll.  
„Du meinst, wir sind magisch gefangen, doch es gibt keine Magie? Hörst du dich reden, Potter? Das ist Schwachsinn. Das eine geht nicht ohne das andere.“ Draco wusch sich und das kalte Wasser tat ihm erstaunlich gut. Er fühlte sich gleich erfrischt, besser und klarer im Kopf. Nachdenklich sah der Dunkelhaarige ihn an.  
„Und wenn es das Gerücht ist, was sich zwischen den Zeiten versteckt?“ flüsterte Harry dann bedeutungsvoll. 

 

Malfoy lachte spöttisch auf und struppelte sich durch die nassen Haare. Er sah in diesem Moment für Harry unwiderstehlich aus. Sein nackter Oberkörper glitzerte nass und das ehrliche Lachen machte ihn so reizvoll, dass er fast seine Beherrschung verloren hatte. Aber Draco wollte nicht und er würde das respektieren. Schließlich gab es wichtigere Dinge und überhaupt, kam er nicht damit klar, was letzte Nacht gelaufen war. Er liebte Ginny doch und wollte sie unbedingt zurück haben. Lebend und unversehrt. Am liebsten hätte er das, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war, auf den Alkohol geschoben, doch es wäre eine Lüge. Weil er jetzt dasselbe so drängende Verlangen erneut verspürte.   
„Das sind wirklich nur alberne Gerüchte, Potter. Niemand nimmt die ernst, wirklich.“  
„Das hat man von Voldemort am Anfang auch gedacht, erinnerst du dich?“ Draco wurde ernst und schluckte schwer.  
„Nimm du das Bett. Ich nehme den Stuhl“, sagte er rau und setzte sich schon hin. Noch immer war es viel zu warm in der kleinen Hütte. Harry war ein bisschen ratlos und müde. Schweigsam legte er sich ins Bett und deckte sich nicht mal zu.  
Draco hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt und sah zu ihm rüber.  
„Denkst du, Ginny ist tot?“  
„Nein! Das würde ich … vermutlich spüren.“ Der Blonde bezweifelte das sichtlich, schwieg jedoch fast schon höflich.  
„Du denkst also, etwas oder jemand hält sie hier gefangen und hat dich hierher gebracht, um … sie zu befreien? Wo ist der Sinn?“  
„Nicht, um Ginny zu befreien, eher, um etwas zu tun. Etwas, was ich nicht herausfinde. Doch ich bin sicher, wir finden es im Schlossgebäude. Heute haben wir im ersten Schock ziemlich nachlässig gesucht, doch morgen sind wir gründlicher, falls wir die Nacht überleben …“ Harry ärgerte sich gleich über seine unbedachten Worte, doch Draco sah ihn schweigend an.  
Auch er wirkte müde und erschöpft. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, ihn nach ein paar Stunden zu wecken, damit er sich ins Bett legen konnte. Tatsächlich benahmen sie sich gerade wie ihre jugendlichen Versionen. Ihre erwachsenen Ichs hatten die letzte Nacht problemlos im gleichen Bett geschlafen. So im Nachhinein war Harry von sich selbst überrascht, dass er Malfoy gebeten hatte zu bleiben und dann auch noch so wunderbar schnell und einfach neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Dabei hatte er in den letzten Monaten extreme Einschlafprobleme gehabt.   
„Falls wir am Morgen tot sind, Potter … ich habe dich nie wirklich gehasst.“  
„Das weiß ich doch längst, Draco“, erwiderte er leise und mit so warmer Stimme, dass er darüber selbst erstaunt war. Der Blonde sagte dazu nichts mehr, lächelte aber kurz, bevor er seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm legte. Aber seine blaugrauen Augen blieben offen. Er sah zu Harry und er sah zu Draco.  
Was war das zwischen ihnen? Eine absonderliche Hassliebe?  
Aber er hasste Draco ebenso wenig, wie der ihn. Was war es dann?  
„Komm zu mir ins Bett, los!“ befahl Harry heiser nach ein paar Minuten. Zu seinem Erstaunen erhob sich der Blonde sofort und kam zu ihm. Trotzdem forderte er:  
„Dreh dich um!“ Harry tat es grinsend, spürte ihn und wie er sich an ihn drückte. In dem Moment begriff Harry, dass das nicht Hagrids Bett war, sondern Fangs Schlafplatz. Irgendwie war ihm das entfallen oder er hatte es nie so recht kapiert. Er schwieg und lächelte. Dann griff er nach hinten, packte Dracos Arm und legte ihn um sich. Er spürte seinen warmen Atem im Nacken, seine nackte, warme Haut an seiner und er nahm auch sehr gut sein sanftes Beben wahr. So lange, bis Harry mit diesem guten Gefühl einschlief.

 

Draco schlief nicht gleich ein, denn dazu war er noch immer viel zu aufgewühlt. Aber auch er war sehr müde, denn sie waren den ganzen Tag herumgelaufen, hatten kaum etwas gegessen und standen unter Stress. Harry versuchte cool zu bleiben und dafür bewunderte er ihn sehr. Es wirkte so gut, dass er sich selbst einigermaßen im Griff hatte. Jetzt hinter ihm zu liegen, ihn zu spüren und mit den Sinnen wahrzunehmen, putschte ihn jedoch wieder auf. Deshalb starrte Draco noch lange in die Dunkelheit und versuchte seine Gedanken damit abzulenken, wie der riesige Kerl Hagrid in diesem kleinen Bett geschlafen hatte, bis er kapierte, dass es das Bett seines Köters war. Er schmunzelte und lauschte auf Geräusche. Bis auf das dezente Knarren im Gebälk, gab es keine. Keine Tiere waren vor der Hütte, obwohl der Wald ganz in der Nähe war. Keine Tier, aber auch nichts anderes. Zumindest nichts, was Geräusche machte. Sein Herz begann bei diesen Gedanken wieder schneller zu klopfen. Mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf Harrys Hand, die immer noch sein Handgelenk umfasst hielt. Es wirkte und er wurde wieder ruhiger. Vermutlich hatte Potter recht. Wollte sie jemand tot sehen, wären sie das. Trotzdem war es komisch, dass nun niemand erschien, um ihnen zu erklären, was man von ihnen oder vielleicht nur von Potter erwartete.  
Vielleicht war es demjenigen nicht so ohne Weiteres möglich, oder es war eine Art Hilferuf, dachte Draco unkonzentriert, bevor er einschlief.

Er erwachte mit einer unanständigen und sehr hartnäckigen Erektion, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn Harry lag immer noch vor ihm. Inzwischen hatte er zwar seinen Arm losgelassen, doch sein Körper war nah, warm und verführerisch.   
Dracos Herz raste, denn er begriff nicht gleich wo er sich befand. Nicht nur das. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen und dann kam alles zurück. Sein Versagen davor, sein Versuch es wiedergutzumachen und das Zwangsapparieren, ihre sinnloses Herumgerenne in einem schauerlichen Hogwarts, welches tatsächlich wirkte wie zwischen den Zeiten gefangen. Um genau zu sein, wirkte es wie zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Das war es. Unsanft rüttelte er Harry wach.

 

Harry ging es nicht anders. Auch er musste sich und seine aparte Umgebung erst einmal einsortieren. Dracos junges, hübsches Gesicht verwirrte ihn und als der sprach, verstand er gar nicht gleich, was er sagte.  
„Was? Nochmal ganz langsam, Malfoy!“ Im Raum war es heller, und kälter. Vermutlich war schon Morgen und sie hatten eine Aufgabe.  
„Ich sagte, dieses Hogwarts wirkt, als wäre es zwischen der Vergangenheit und einer Zukunft gefangen. Das Einzige, was nicht zu existieren scheint, ist eine Gegenwart.“  
Skeptisch sah Harry ihn an, weil ihm nicht ganz klar war, dass Draco auch zu komplexen Gedanken in der Lage war. Allerdings war Malfoy nie ein extrem schlechter Schüler gewesen und manchmal hatte Harry sogar gemutmaßt, dass er sich absichtlich dümmer stellte, als er war. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, hätte er keine verblödeten, doch treuen Freunde wie Crabbe und Goyle gehabt. Und man hätte ihn mit Hermine und Harry verglichen, was nur Druck aufgebaut hätte, dem er nicht standhalten konnte.  
„Du meinst … wir sind hier wirklich in einer Art Zwischenzeit?“ Harry versuchte dem Gedanken etwas abzugewinnen und Informationen abzurufen, ob es so etwas tatsächlich gab. Er erinnerte sich an sein Treffen mit Dumbledore, kurz vor dem Endkampf mit Voldemort und erzählte es Draco leise in groben Zügen. Der blonde Junge hatte wieder den Kopf auf seiner Hand und stützte sich auf. Sie lagen noch immer im Bett und über diesen komischen Gedanken beschleunigte sich Harrys Pulsschlag.  
„Ja, ich könnte mir vorstellen, wir sind wirklich in einem Raum, einer Art Zwischenwelt zwischen den Zeiten und dort lauert etwas, von dem du Gerüchte gehört hast. Wann genau hast du davon zum ersten Mal gehört?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Dafür müsste ich in den Unterlagen nachsehen.“ Harry seufzte resigniert.  
„Schon länger?“  
„Ja, schon länger. Ich glaube, seit Jahren. Immer mal wieder taucht ein Gerücht auf. Aber wenn Dumbledore nicht mal wusste, wo er war, denkst du, wir werden es erfahren? Hier sieht es nicht wie ein Bahnhof aus, wenn du mich fragst.“ Dracos blaugraue Augen betrachteten ihn. Seine Worte waren zwar nach wie vor hitzig und hatten diesen damaligen, ewigen Unterton der Hochnäsigkeit, doch sein Blick war eher zärtlich. Harry lächelte, packte dann in seinen Nacken und zog ihn runter. Er musste jetzt sofort seinen Geschmack im Mund haben, um zu wissen, ob er träumte. 

Draco keuchte auf und wollte sich im ersten Moment losmachen. Er war nach wie vor der Meinung, dass das nicht reichte und es besser erst gar nicht beginnen sollte, wenn er ihn nicht ganz haben könnte. Für immer … wieder stöhnte er bei diesem schmerzhaften Hall im Kopf auf. Potter interpretierte das falsch und drückte ihn nach hinten auf das Bett, wobei Draco fast runterfiel, da es so eng war. Der Dunkelhaarige nahm darauf keine Rücksicht. Er schob seinen Oberkörper auf ihn und küsste ihn wieder.  
„Wir sollten … lieber …“ versuchte er den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, ehe er nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.  
„Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit. Es ist noch nicht mal richtig hell“, raunte Harry in sein Ohr und heiße Schauer liefen über seinen gesamten Körper. War er letztens schon peinlich schnell erregt, erlebte er nun eine ganz neue Dimension. Sein jugendlicher Körper hatte noch nicht ausreichend gelernt sich zu regulieren und zu mäßigen, deshalb entkam er Harrys Reizen auch nicht mehr. Auffordernd zupften Potters Lippen an seinen. Nervös blinzelnd sah er ihn an.  
Oh Gott, dachte er ergriffen, wie hatte er nur all die Jahre ohne ihn leben können. Auch Draco war in gewisser Weise zwischen den Zeiten gefangen. Seine Gedanken waren ständig in der goldenen Vergangenheit und sein Herz sehnte sich nach einer besseren aber unbekannten Zukunft. In der Gegenwart war er ein Wrack und ein Niemand, in dem es ebenso aussah, wie in diesem surrealen Hogwarts.  
Harrys Augen lächelten, bevor er ihn wieder küsste. Obwohl er vor Sorge um Ginny ganz krank sein müsste, schien ihn sein jugendliches Ich vor allzu pessimistischen und deprimierenden Gedanken zu schützen. Harry Potter lebte in der Gegenwart. Er war die Gegenwart für ihn, dachte Draco begehrlich seufzend, als Harrys Zunge behutsam seine Lippen teilte.  
Hatten sie sich gestern Nacht beinah aggressiv geküsst, war heute alles leichter und spielerischer. Potter war selbstbewusst und sicher, indem was er tat. Es gefiel Draco so gut, dass er aufhörte zu denken und überließ es dem Anderen ihn zu küssen. Seine Erregung stieg und er hatte seine Hände längst auf Harrys Rücken. Jetzt schob er sie tiefer, unter den lockeren Bund seiner Hose. Harry keuchte bei seiner drängenden Geste und küsste ihn gieriger. Aufeinander zu liegen, wurde unbequem, denn ihrer beider Lust war hart und unnachgiebig. 

 

Als Harry kurz seine Lippen verließ, um ihn anzusehen, bekam er kaum Luft. Aber er musste es tun, um zu wissen, ob es das Richtige war. Dracos Augen waren ganz verhangen und ein wenig glasig. Seine Lider waren halb geschlossen und seine Lippen waren vom Küssen ganz rot.  
„Was … hat dich so verändert, Draco?“ flüsterte er rau und abgehackt.  
„Du!“ kam sofort die Antwort.  
„Aber … wir haben uns Jahre nicht getroffen …“

 

„Ja genau, das war das Problem. Und jetzt küss mich wieder!“, forderte Draco. Er hatte seine Vorsätze über Bord geschmissen, schob es auf seinen jugendlichen Starrsinn und seine fehlende Weitsicht, vor allem aber auf die übersprudelnden Bedürfnisse seines Körpers. Sein angeschwollenes Glied drückte schmerzhaft zwischen Harry und seinem Körper. Plötzlich wollte er es unbedingt. Mit Öl, ohne Kondom, es war ihm egal. Ihm war nur noch heiß und so versuchte er ziemlich verzweifelt dem Anderen die Hose runter zuschieben. Harry war mindestens ebenso gierig darauf wie er. Das spürte er deutlich an dessen fast schmerzhaften Küssen. Ihre komplette Erfahrung schien weg zu sein. Sie agierte wie 17jährige Jungs, die sie auch waren. Und zumindest er hatte seinen Verstand irgendwie zwischen ihren erhitzten Körpern verloren. Potter vielleicht noch nicht ganz, denn er hielt plötzlich inne und sah ihn intensiv an.  
„Deine Antwort gefällt mir wirklich gut, Draco.“  
„Können wir einfach … nur weitermachen, Potter! Heb dir das Schwafeln für deine Freunde auf.“ Potter kicherte, drückte dann unmissverständlich mit den Knien seine Beine auseinander und legte sich dazwischen. Lustvoll musste Draco aufstöhnen, als Harry begann an seinem Hals zu saugen.

Dann erklang es. Das Schnalzen. Es war hart, laut und hatte nicht nur den Klang von Peitschenschlägen, sondern wirkte auch so. Harry fuhr hoch und Draco stieß ihn im ersten Reflex von sich.  
„Runter von mir, Potter!“ rief er mit dunkler, lustbelegter Stimme.   
Harry fiel vom Bett, landete auf dem Hintern und sagte leise.  
„Drei Mal. Es ist ein Countdown und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist die Drei in vielen Fällen die letzte Zahl. Los, steh auf und zieh dich an, wir müssen los!“


	6. Chapter 6

Schweigsam zogen sie sich an und hetzten anschließend ins Schulgebäude. Es war noch nicht ganz hell und vielleicht würde es das auch nie mehr werden.   
„Wir müssen uns aufteilen, dann sind wir schneller“, legte Harry fest.  
„Nein, bist du verrückt? Ich gehe doch nicht allein mit nicht funktionierendem Zauberstab durch diesen Gruselort.“  
„Draco … bitte!“  
„Nein, Potter. Vergiss es! Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, auf was ich achten soll“, sagte Draco dickköpfig. Seine Angst war die eine Seite der Medaille. Sie rechtfertigte seine Bedenken. Die andere Seite war, dass er Harry nicht allein lassen wollte, denn wie dieser sagte, waren zwei besser als einer.  
„Du kannst so oft genervt seufzen, wie du willst, ich lasse dich nicht allein!“ sagte er hart und endlich deutete Harry nach unten.   
„Fangen wir unten an.“  
„Och nö. Wie wär’s stattdessen mit dem Speisesaal?“  
Harry warf ihm einen angriffslustigen Blick zu. Ihre Zärtlichkeit von eben schien nicht existent zu sein. Stattdessen waren sie wieder Draco Malfoy, der hochnäsige Schönling und Harry Potter, der Junge mit der schicksalhaften Narbe.  
„Hast du etwa Angst, Malfoy?“ Draco verdrehte die Augen und folgte Harry, dabei musste er aber grinsen, versteckte es aber vor dem anderen Jungen. Zuerst sahen sie sich gründlich im Klassenraum für den Zaubertränkeunterricht im nördlichen Sektor des Schlossgebäudes um.  
Die Tische und Stühle standen wirr im Raum. Staub wirbelte überall hoch und Draco musste ständig niesen oder husten.  
„Es stinkt hier erbärmlich“, beschwerte er sich, doch Potter beachtete ihn gar nicht und zerrte jede Schublade auf und sah in jeden Schrank. Draco hob mit spitzen Fingern ein dickes Buch hoch. Darunter lag ein halb verwestes Etwas, welches kaum noch zu erkennen war, doch umso widerlicher roch. Würgend rannte Draco auf den Gang.

 

Harry sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd nach. Da hätte er auch gleich allein suchen können. Er hörte, wie sich Malfoy draußen übergab und kicherte leise.  
„Harry …“ Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass Draco ihn um Hilfe rief, doch es war nicht sein Mitschüler.  
„Harry …“, erklang es wieder so leise, dass er befürchtete, dass nur er es hören könnte, weil es nur in seinem Verstand existierte.   
„Harry …“ Aber es kam eindeutig nicht aus dem Klassenraum. Harry stürmte nach draußen. Der Blonde stand an der Wand, hatte sich abgestützt und holte tief und oft Luft.  
„Geht’s?“ fragte Harry im Vorbeilaufen.  
„Gleich. Wo … gehst du hin?“ rief Draco ihm leicht hysterisch nach.  
„Nur in Snapes Büro. Du weißt doch, wo das ist. Komm nach, wenn es dir wieder besser geht!“, sagte er eilig und lief schnell weiter. Er lief einem Gefühl hinterher, denn den Ruf vernahm er nicht mehr. Schon gestern hatte er einen kurzen Blick in den Raum geworfen, aber schnell waren sie weitergegangen. Doch da sie hier unten gründlich suchen wollten, musste leider ein zweiter Blick sein. Der Raum wirkte wie immer. Eng, beklemmend und durch den ganzen Staub noch finsterer als Snape zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten. Es roch staubig, doch immerhin nicht verwesend.   
Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass dieser Raum doch fast noch vollständig eingerichtet war, wie zu Snapes Zeiten. Wer auch immer für diesen Unsinn und diese Zwischenwelt verantwortlich war, hatte sich offenbar nicht getraut Hand an Professor Snapes heilige Zaubertränke zu legen. Aber so ganz stimmte das nicht. Zwar stand die Flaschen noch größtenteils an Ort und Stelle, waren aber alle leer. Alle wiesen eine dicke Staubschicht auf. Trotzdem nahm Harry nun jede einzelne Flasche in die Hand und rieb den Staub weg, um zu sehen, ob es einen Inhalt gab. Er wollte gründlich sein, denn ein drittes Mal würde er hier nicht suchen können. So viel hatte er inzwischen verstanden.  
Nichts. Alle Flaschen, die er in die Hand nahm, schienen leer zu sein.  
„Harry …“, hörte er es wieder. Es war näher und eindeutig in einer hohen Stimmlage gesprochen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Draco hatte er ganz vergessen. Fieberhaft griff er nach der nächsten Flasche. Leer. Die nächste. Leer. Er ließ sie einfach fallen. Sie zersplitterte, doch er hatte schon die nächste in der Hand. Leer. Sein Frust stieg. Hatte er sich in eine schwachsinnige Idee verrannt? Was bitte, sollte denn in einer Flasche sein? Trotzdem griff er sich die nächste, pustete den Staub weg und erstarrte. Am Boden der Flasche war eine winzige Gestalt, die man hätte übersehen können. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweiße aus seinem Mund. Mit zitternden Händen wischte er über die Beschriftung und las:  
„Ginny, der Flaschengeist“   
Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er darauf. Die kleine Gestalt bewegte sich und rief wieder seinen Namen.

 

„Harry, tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen, aber …“ weiter kam Draco nicht, denn Harry fuhr heftig zusammen und ließ die Flasche fallen. Er schrie entsetzt auf.  
Ist doch nur eine blöde Flasche, wollte Draco gerade anmerken, als plötzlich Ginny vor ihnen hockte. Erst war sie nur ganz klein, doch sie wurde rasant größer, bis sie ihre normale Größe hatte. Schockiert und wie gelähmt sahen sie diesem, nur Sekunden dauerndem Schauspiel zu. Als Ginny ihre wahre Größe hatte, warf sie sich Harry an den Hals. Auch Ginny war ihre jüngere Version und trug ihre Schuluniform wie sie auch.  
„Oh Harry, ich wusste, dass du mich finden würdest.“ Dann begann sie herzzerreißend zu schluchzen und ihr Mann hielt sie fest umschlungen und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.  
Wenn Draco sich nicht irrte, weinte auch Harry und er konnte es verstehen. Selbst er war absurd erleichtert, dabei machte er sich nichts aus einem Weasley. Aber er freute sich für Harry und seine Familie. Kein kleines Kind sollte seine Mutter verlieren.   
Umso länger er die beiden allerdings eng umschlungen da stehen und weinen sah, umso schwerer wurde sein Herz. Er versuchte gegen die Enge in seinem Hals anzuschlucken, die unweigerlich kindische Tränen mit sich bringen würde.  
Er hatte verloren. Er wusste es im selben Moment, als sie wieder zwangsapparierten und sich gleich darauf unversehrt in Potters Küche wiederfanden. Mit ihrer erzwungenen Rückkehr in die Gegenwart, verloren sie auch wieder ihre Jugend und sie waren die, die sie vorher waren. Ginny trug nur einen Schlafanzug und hatte ziemlich verwuschelte Haare  
Erschrocken sahen sie sich alle drei an, dann fiel Ginny ihrem Mann wieder um den Hals. Es gab noch viele Tränen zu weinen. Zu groß war der Schreck über alles. Tränen lösten die Anspannung und verschufen Zeit.

 

Wie gelähmt stand Draco eine Weile an der Tür und schlich dann leise aus der Wohnung der Potters.   
Niemand merkte es und hielt ihn auf.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er und Harry allerhöchstens eine halbe Stunde in dieser seltsamen Zwischenwelt verbracht hatten. Es war immer noch ein grässlich nasser Morgen in London. Der Regen, der ihn begleitete, störte Draco kaum. Tief war er in seine Gedanken versunken. Was war geschehen? Er versuchte die Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen, sah letztlich aber immer wieder Ginny in seinen Armen. Es war ein schönes Bild, denn sie hatten Ginny gerettet. Trotzdem schmerzte es derart, dass er, als er in seinem Apartment angekommen war, gerade mal seinen Mantel auszog. Er krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und begann dann systematisch und ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, die Einrichtung seiner gerade frisch bezogenen Wohnung zu zerstören. Draco zertrümmerte Möbel, Stühle, warf das Geschirr aus den Schränken und machte alles kaputt, was nicht standhalten konnte. Dabei liefen ihm ständig Tränen über sein Gesicht. Was war er nur für ein Verlierer? Potter hatte ihm angeboten ihn zu lieben und nicht mal das hatte er geschafft. So nah war er dran gewesen und hatte ihn wieder verloren. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Schon allein, dass Harry seinem Wunsch nach einem Treffen zugestimmt hatte, war merkwürdig gewesen. Vermutlich war es nur eine taktische Zusage, weil Potter zurecht misstrauisch war und vermutlich sogar davon ausgegangen war, er würde einen bösen Plan verfolgen.   
Als es nichts mehr zu zerstören und zu bereuen gab, blieb Draco mitten in den Trümmern seiner teuren Wohnungseinrichtung stehen. Er atmete schwer, sein Gesicht war nass von den Tränen und seinem Schweiß. Ihm war unendlich heiß und seine Muskeln zitterten vor Überanstrengung.  
Langsam schlich er in sein Bad, warf da noch den restlichen Krempel von den Regalen und trat dann ganz absichtlich in die Scherben einer kaputten Flasche, als er in die Dusche stieg.   
Er drehte auf kalt und stand dann so lange unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl, bis aus seiner Fußverletzung kein Blut mehr kam. Wie betäubt, spürte er keinen Schmerz, doch er begann bald aufgrund der Kälte zu zittern und schließlich legte er sich nackt in sein Bett. Eigentlich hatte er Hunger und Durst, doch er fühlte sich absolut nicht mehr in der Lage aufzustehen. Sein Zittern verging irgendwann. Über seine Airpods hörte er dann laut Musik und schlief trotzdem dabei ein.

 

Harry hatte durchaus mitbekommen, dass Malfoy gegangen war. Doch Ginny weinte immer noch haltlos an seiner Schulter und er musste sie festhalten, denn sie war doch seine Frau, die er liebte. Ihm selbst liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Alles war gut ausgegangen und doch war dieser verwirrenden Knoten keineswegs gelöst. Ginny war am Leben, unversehrt und alles schien gut zu sein. Doch weder wussten sie warum sie da eingesperrt waren, wer es getan hat und weshalb. Darüber hinaus war etwas in den letzten Stunden geschehen, was seine Welt gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.  
Ginny löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte sich über die Augen.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er sie behutsam und folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich schnell eine Jeans anzog, weil er ja auch noch in Unterhose war.  
„Ich muss mich jetzt erst mal umziehen, denn wie du siehst, trage ich noch meinen Schlafanzug“, sagte Ginny mit vom Weinen ganz rauer Stimme. Harry entdeckte das Kondom, welches sich Draco letzte Nacht in seinem Anfall von Enttäuschung und Wut einfach runter gerissen und zur Seite geschleudert hatte. Unauffällig ging er darauf zu und stellte seinen Fuß darauf, damit es Ginny nicht sah. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und das lag nur zum Teil an der Furcht vor der Entdeckung. Alles, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, kam in diesem Moment mit voller Wucht auf ihn zu.   
Er und Draco. Sie hatten sich geküsst, fast geliebt, gehasst und wieder fast geliebt und jetzt war er einfach gegangen. War geflohen wie der Feigling, der er war. So ganz stimmte es nicht, korrigierte Harry seine eigenen unfairen Gedanken. Malfoy war sich vermutlich fehl am Platz vorgekommen und deshalb gegangen.  
Ginny zog sich einen dicken Pullover über und eine Hose an.  
„Ich mache uns Tee, dann reden wir, ja?“   
Harry nickte, wartete einen kleinen Moment, als sie den Raum verließ und hob dann das glibberige Kondom auf. Er stopfte es sich in die Hosentasche und hätte fast gelacht, weil diese absonderliche Handlung eher zu dem jungen Harry passen würde. Als erwachsener Mann würde er doch zu seinen Fehltritten stehen, oder? 

 

„Okay, ich zuerst“, sagte seine Frau, als der Tee zog und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Verwirrt blinzelte sie auf die zwei leeren Tassen, die noch von eben dastanden. Sie stammten aus der Zeit als er und Draco noch einen Kaffee trinken wollten, bevor sie sich beschämt verabschieden würden, bevor sich ihre Wege wieder trennen würden, um sich vermutlich niemals wieder zu kreuzen.   
Ginny sagte allerdings nichts und Harry vermutete, dass ihre Gedanken woanders waren, um die Wahrheit zu sehen. Er fühlte sich mies, als er sie beobachtete. Ihre Augen waren verquollen, ihre Gesichtshaut hatte rote Flecken und sie sah immer noch ganz durcheinander aus.  
„Es gibt im Grunde nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich bin aufgewacht, ich wollte auf die Toilette gehen und da war ich auch. Als ich zurückgehen wollte, passierte es. Jemand apparierte mich und ich fand mich am Boden einer Flasche wieder. Es war ein Korken drauf und die Luft wurde schon knapp, als du mich gefunden hast. Mir war gar nicht klar, dass ich geschrumpft war, bevor du mich hast fallen lassen. Und bevor du fragst, ich habe keine Ahnung, wer dafür verantwortlich ist und weshalb das geschah. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit … deiner Arbeit zu tun?“ Ihre letzten Worte klangen vorsichtig und Harry seufzte trotzdem, denn es war der übliche Streitpunkt. Es war der offizielle Grund, weshalb Ginny mit den Kindern im Fuchsbau wohnte und er allein in ihrer Wohnung in London.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ist ziemlich ruhig im Moment“, sagte er matt.  
„Wie lange warst du in der Flasche?“ Ginny runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen. Ich hatte absolut kein Zeitgefühl. Aber du hast die Flasche gesehen, wie lang könnte meine Mini-Version darin überleben?“  
„Hm, ich denke, das spielt erst mal eine untergeordnete Rolle. Weshalb hast du mich gerufen? Weil du die Hoffnung hattest, ich würde dich hören, oder weil du wusstest, ich würde kommen?“ Seine Frau legte den Kopf schief und goss ihnen beiden schweigend den Tee ein.  
„Hm, ich denke, es war eine intuitive Entscheidung. Wenn ich nicht auf dich zählen kann, worauf dann? Warum … war Malfoy auch da?“ Harry erstarrte, legte dann aber demonstrativ gelassen seine Hände um die Tasse und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Er war heute Morgen hier, weil er hoffte, Informationen über einen Fall an dem er arbeitet von mir zu bekommen. Deswegen die zweite Tasse, ich wollte ihm gerade höflich Kaffee anbieten, als wir beide apparierten. Ich denke, es war eher Zufall und er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.“  
Ja, doch, seine Lüge klang nicht so übel, dachte er und hätte sich selbst am liebsten geohrfeigt für seine Feigheit seiner Frau nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, die lauten müsste, dass er letzte Nacht scharf auf diesen Mistkerl war. Und es immer noch war … Hitze stieg jäh in sein Gesicht und er wandte den Blick ab, als Ginny ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen skeptisch musterte.  
„Malfoy arbeitet? Ernsthaft?“  
Das brachte Harry dann glücklicherweise zum Kichern.  
„Ja, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Er arbeitet auch im Ministerium in der Abteilung für die Magische Strafverfolgung. Aber ich habe ihn auch nie im Ministerium getroffen, wusste es aber.“  
„Und … und wie lange ward ihr in dieser seltsamen Welt?“ fragte Ginny leise. Harry antwortete nicht gleich, sondern dachte angestrengt nach.  
„Weißt du was, wir brauchen Hilfe. Ich werde Ron und Hermine einbestellen und wir diskutieren das gemeinsam. Ehe wir alles doppelt und dreifach besprechen, warten wir damit, bis wir zusammen sind. Ich denke, dass mehr dahinter steckt und würde dazu gern die Meinung der anderen hören. Rufe deine Mutter an und sage, dass es dir gut geht, ja?“  
Ginny nickte und wirkte erleichtert. Harry war auch erleichtert, darüber, dass das Thema Draco Malfoy nicht weiter vertieft wurde. Draco. Was würde er wohl gerade tun? Vermutlich sich irgendwo den Bauch vollschlagen. Unwillkürlich hatte sich Harrys Hand in seine Hosentasche geschoben, damit seine Finger das benutzte Kondom spürten und dabei starrte er abwesend aus dem Fenster in den Regen. Es dauerte ein paar schwierige Momente, bevor er Hermine anrufen konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny hatte Pizza bestellt und eine Stunde nach Ron, kam endlich Hermine. Ron hatte neugierig nachgefragt, doch er musste sich gedulden. Dabei war er nörglig geworden und Harry hatte begonnen mit ihm an der Playstation zu zocken, während Ginny duschen gegangen war.  
Noch immer regnete es und Hermines Haare waren trotz Schirms feucht, als sie zu Fuß kam. Wie Harry, hatte auch sie ihre Magie auf ein Minimum reduziert. Sie sah wundervoll aus. Ihre Augen strahlten und sie schnauzte auch sofort Ron an, der wohl vergessen hatte einzukaufen. Harry und Ginny grinsten sich verschwörerisch an und dann nahmen alle am Esstisch Platz. Inzwischen war es nach Mittag und während sie aßen, begann Ginny zu erzählen.  
Ron stellte mit vollem Mund Zwischenfragen und Hermine aß manchmal nicht weiter, so gebannt lauschte sie der Erzählung.  
„Ginny, der Flaschengeist“, sagte sie, ohne, dass ihr Harry schon von der Flaschenaufschrift erzählt hätte. Dann erläuterte Harry seine Version und ließ alles weg, was mit Draco und ihm passiert war. Auch Hermine und Ron tischte er die „Arbeitsgeschichte“ auf, vermied es aber Hermine länger anzusehen. Wenn ihn jemand sehr gut kannte, dann sie.  
„Draco! Draco Malfoy? Also wir sprechen schon von Malfoy, dem widerliche und arroganten …“  
„Ja!“ unterbrach Harry Ron scharf, denn plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr gut ertragen, wenn sie so schlecht über ihn sprachen.   
„Der arbeitet? Echt jetzt?“ fragte nun auch Ron und alle lachten.  
„Wie auch immer. Er war zufällig hier und wir haben zusammen das Schlossgebäude durchsucht.“  
„Und ich wette, der Arsch stand daneben und hat fiese Kommentare von sich gegeben und dir nicht geholfen.“ Harry schluckte und sah zum Fenster. Der Regen rann daran runter, wie die Tränen über Dracos Wangen in der letzten Nacht. In seinem und Ginnys Bett, in seinen Armen. Oh Gott, was hatte er getan?!  
„Harry?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er tatsächlich dumme Sprüche geklopft, denn wir waren die jugendlichen Versionen unserer selbst. Aber er hat mir auch geholfen … irgendwie. Bis zu dem Moment, wo er sich übergeben musste.“  
„Ah, ich wusste es doch! Loser!“ warf Ron triumphierend ein und kämpfte mit dem Käse, der Fäden zog.  
„Wo habt ihr überall gesucht?“ fragte Hermine nüchtern nach. Ihre dunklen Augen lagen forschend in seinem Gesicht und mühsam musste er ein Erröten unterdrücken.  
„Im Schulgebäude, das erste Mal nur oberflächlich, im Verbotenen Wald, doch nur am Rand. Es war einfach zu still, als das da drin etwas außer Insekten gelebt hätte …“ Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich, doch sie schwieg.  
„Und dann noch in Hagrids Hütte.“  
„Wie lange ward ihr denn deiner Meinung nach da?“  
„Hm, ein paar Stunde sicher. Weil Draco so genervt hat, habe ich sogar Pilze gebraten!“  
„Draco?“ fragte Ron irritiert und Hermine setzte schnell nach:  
„Ihr hattet also Feuer und ihr habt Pilze gefunden, obwohl sonst nichts Essbares zu finden war? Interessant.“  
Harry nickte und musste unweigerlich an Fangs „Körbchen“ denken, indem sie lagen und sich geküsst hatten.   
„Und nicht zu vergessen, wir waren 17 Jahre alt, hatten aber unsere Erinnerungen an Jetzt, aber auch das Verhalten von damals. Ich hatte ganz verdrängt wie dämlich Malfoy war“, fügte er an, weil Hermines Blick eindringlicher wurde. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, das über den Blonden zu sagen.  
„Du hast mein Mitgefühl, Alter!“ Freundschaftlich klopfte Ron ihm so fest auf die Schulter, dass sich Harry fast an seinem Stück Pizza verschluckt hätte.  
„Gut, keine Tiere, keine Lebensmittel, keine Gegenstände, bis auf Snapes Flaschensammlung, doch die waren bis auf Ginny alle leer“, resümierte Hermine eher für sich. Alles sahen sie gespannt an, denn sie war eindeutig die Schlauste von allen am Tisch.

„Bevor ich endgültig meine Meinung äußere, möchte ich gern erst etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen“, sagte Hermine dann leise. Sie klang nicht sonderlich optimistisch und Ron stöhnte auch demonstrativ auf. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, war es dem goldenen Trio erlaubt, wann immer sie wollten nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Es war eine Ehre und McGonagall hatte sie beinah gedrängt dieses Geschenk anzunehmen.  
„Och nö. Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, doch unser aller Leben war bis jetzt so schön“, maulte Ron und warf einen Rest Pizzarand auf den Teller zurück.  
„Ist es doch immer noch. Ginny ist am Leben und es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert“, erinnerte Hermine ihn liebevoll und selbst Ginny sagte:  
„Genau. Mir geht es gut und vielleicht sollte mir auch gar nichts geschehen. Auf Harry kann man sich eben verlassen.“  
„Richtig und jemand weiß das“, sagte Hermine. Harry dachte noch über Rons Worte nach. Bis jetzt war das Leben so schön gewesen. Er hätte nicht mehr hundertprozentig zustimmen können.   
„Was? Wer denn?“  
„Später, Schatz!“ Hermine stand auf, küsste Ron mit einem lauten Schmatz die Wange und sah zu Harry.  
„Begleitest du mich, Harry?“  
„Natürlich!“ Hatte er eine Wahl? Leider nicht. Dabei hätte er gern kurz nach Malfoy gesehen, denn irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er das tun sollte.  
Hermine brachte sich und Harry umgehend nach Hogwarts. Da der Nachmittagsunterricht gerade in vollem Gange war, war die Bibliothek leer, bis auf Irma Pince, die die ehemaligen Schülern begeistert begrüßte und dann ein bisschen eingeschnappt war, als Hermine freundlich sagte, dass sie sich schon zurecht finden würden.

 

„Was ist wirklich passiert, Harry?“ flüsterte Hermine dann leise, als sie beide zwischen den Regalen standen.  
„Hm, was meinst du? Glaubst du mir nicht, was ich erzählt habe?“ fragte Harry sofort aufgebracht. Er hatte es geahnt. Seine beste Freundin war nicht nur sehr schlau, sondern kannte ihn besser als jeder andere Mensch, Ginny eingeschlossen.  
„Doch, Harry. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, da gibt es mehr.“ Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern blätterte in einem Buch.  
„Nach was suchst du eigentlich hier?“  
„Das sagte ich dir, wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst, weil ich denke, dass die nicht unerheblich zur Lösung beitragen könnte.“  
„Das ist Unsinn, Hermine. Vertraue mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du alles an Informationen hast, die du brauchst.“  
„Da bin ich nicht sicher.“  
„Kann es einfach sein, dass du mal keine Ahnung hast und auf Zeit spielst?“ fuhr er sie viel zu laut an. Sie sah ihn streng an und machten dann „Pssssssst. Bibliothek! Erinnerst du dich?“

 

Harry ging aufgewühlt zu einem anderen Regal und nahm wahllos ein Buch raus, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Seine Freundin hatte wie immer recht. Umso klarer eine Situation war, umso genauer konnte man daraus etwas ableiten. Doch was sollte es bringen ihr von Draco zu erzählen? Es spielte absolut keine Rolle, denn es ging um Ginny und vielleicht um ihn, doch niemals um Malfoy. Der war nur zufällig bei ihm gewesen.  
„Das mit Ginny und dir, tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie, als sie wieder zu ihm kam. Das hatte sie schon mehrmals gesagt, ebenso Ron und trotzdem nervte es Harry nun, denn ihre Worte änderten nichts, gar nichts.  
„Ja und? Ist doch jetzt egal oder denkst du, unserer Trennung ist der Grund für das, was geschehen ist?  
„Das könnte ich nur mit Sicherheit sagen, wenn ich den Rest der Geschichte kennen würde, Harry!“ Hermine konnte so starrköpfig sein. In dem Moment verstand Harry, dass seine Freundin ihn nur hierher beordert hatte, um in Ruhe mit ihm sprechen zu können. Trotzdem sah er sie nun eben so eigensinnig an, wie sie auf der Wahrheit beharrte.  
„Ich bin deine beste Freundin, Harry. Hast du das vergessen?“ fragte sie dann leise und er konnte nicht mehr widerstehen.  
„Draco … er hat mich gestern Abend angerufen und wollte wissen wie es mir geht …“, flüsterte er leise. Ihrem einfühlsamen Blick wollte er nicht mehr ausweichen.  
„Eigenartig.“  
„Ja, so ging es mir auch. Ich dachte, da stimmt doch was nicht und ich sagte zu, mich mit ihm in einem Pub zu treffen.“ Sie hob verwundert die Brauen.  
„Ich … weiß nicht, was passiert ist, Hermine, aber wir alle … haben uns verändert. Gut, zumindest ich und er. Du wirst es nicht glauben, doch wir haben uns fast so nett unterhalten, als wären wir alte Freunde. Es war lustig und hat mich ein bisschen von der Sache mit Ginny abgelenkt. Doch dann sind wir wieder aneinander geraten und haben uns vor den Pub geprügelt wie kleine Jungs. Aber … er ist nicht mehr so wie früher, ich dagegen habe mich benommen wie Draco zu seinen schlimmsten Zeit und dann …“  
Harry schluckte und sah weg, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er ihn geküsst hatte. Heftig, verlangend und so unvernünftig.  
Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und das gab ihm den Rest. Am liebsten hätte er sich appariert und sie einfach hier stehen gelassen, denn das auszusprechen, was dann geschehen war, war wie ein Sakrileg. Aber er kannte Hermine so gut, dass er wusste, sie würde so lange auf die volle Wahrheit bestehen, bis er sie – wenigstens ihr gegenüber – ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Sag es mir!“, forderte sie liebevoll.  
„Dann habe ich ihn geküsst, ich habe ihm weh getan und dann hatte ich einen Zusammenbruch und lag heulend in seinen Armen. Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht und ich habe ihn mit hochgenommen. In meine Wohnung und unser Bett. Wir hätten fast Sex gehabt und irgendwie hatten wir das auch. Draco hat bei mir geschlafen und ich wollte ihm noch einen Kaffee machen, als … es passiert ist.“  
Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus. Kaum kam er dazu Luft zu holen und es war noch nicht alles. Das sah auch Hermine, die schwieg und ihn mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Harry war ganz schwindlig vor Erregung, doch gleichzeitig begann sich eine Erleichterung einzustellen, die es ihm dann möglich machte weiterzusprechen.  
„Tatsächlich waren wir in dieser Zwischenwelt bestimmt 10 Stunden oder länger. Wir haben in Hagrid Hütte übernachten, lagen zusammen in einem Bett, von dem ich inzwischen denke, dass es Fangs Körbchen war und auch da haben wir uns geküsst und es wäre mehr passiert, wenn dieses Schnalzen nicht erklungen wäre und uns zur Eile angetrieben hätte. Ich … habe keine Ahnung, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Ich liebe Ginny doch, das musst du mir glauben, Hermine …“ Sein Tonfall glitt ins Weinerliche ab und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Ihm standen sogar Tränen in den Augen und wenn er Glück hatte, würde sie das als Reue erkennen. Die Wahrheit war, eine immense Last fiel gerade von ihm ab. Vielleicht hatte seine Freundin auch dafür eine Lösung.  
„Das ist alles und du siehst, es hat nichts mit all dem Anderen zu tun. Du erzählst es doch niemandem, oder?“  
„Natürlich nicht Harry!“ Nur diese drei Worte sagte sie, die noch dazu ziemlich vorwurfsvoll klangen. Dann schwieg sie. Lange.  
„Sag doch was“, bettelte er irgendwann.

 

Endlich seufzte sie, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn von den Regalen weg zu den Fenstern. Dort standen Tische und Stühle und auf einen davon drückte sie dann Harry.  
„Ich habe es irgendwie immer geahnt, Harry. Das mit dir und ihm. Aber es geht mich nichts an und ich wollte mich da nicht einmischen. Du hattest dein Glück mit Ginny gefunden und warum sollte man so alte Sachen wieder hervorholen? Doch irgendwie hatte ich immer das dumpfe Gefühl, dass da noch etwas kommen würde. Ich will dich nicht verurteilen, denn du bist der tollste Mensch, den ich kenne. Aber soll ich dir was sagen, Harry?“   
Harry sah sie nur wortlos an. Sein Mund war trocken und ihm fielen keine Worte ein, um sich zu rechtfertigen.  
„Deine Augenfarbe ist wieder ein bisschen heller.“  
„Was? Es ist dir aufgefallen?“  
„Aber ja. Ich bin deine beste Freundin“, sagte Hermine beleidigt, lächelte dann aber.  
„Und … was hat das mit Draco zu tun?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht nichts, vielleicht ganz viel. Vielleicht war es gut, dass du es getan hast, denn so weißt du nun, was du nicht willst und …“ Hermine brach ab und sah ihn intensiver an.  
„Oh nein, sag es nicht, Harry. Du willst ihn mehr also zuvor? Warum? Es ist Draco Malfoy!“  
„Er hat sich verändert!“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Er ist nicht mehr der arrogante Mistkerl, der sich über andere lustig macht und sie terrorisiert. Er ist …“ Er schluckte unsicher, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er ihr begreiflich machen konnte, welche Intensität er erlebte, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war.  
„Er ist … ehrlicher, Hermine. Ehrlicher als ich“, sagte er matt.  
„Das heißt, er steht zu seiner Feigheit und seiner …“  
„… seinem eigentlichen Sanftmut!“ sagte Harry schnell, ehe sie etwas sagen würde, was ihn verärgern würde. Hermine schwieg nachdenklich und nickte dann.  
„Gut, verschieben wir das Thema und widmen uns den wichtigeren Dingen. Meine Meinung ist, und das wird dir nicht gefallen, dass wir Draco brauchen, um zu erfahren, wer dahinter steckt und vor allem, warum. Du sagtest, dass auch Malfoys Abteilung seltsame Gerüchte von einem Etwas, was zwischen den Zeiten ist, vernommen hat? Frag ihn danach. Ich brauche Daten und Fakten mit denen ich arbeiten kann. Er hat doch sicher Unterlagen.“  
„Hat er. Ich kann ihn morgen in seinem Büro aufsuchen und …“  
„Gut, tue das. Wir sollten zurück und den Rest mit den anderen besprechen.“   
„Hermine, ich … weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, dass ich so etwas tue. Dabei will ich nichts mehr, als das Ginny zu mir zurück kommt und wir wieder eine Familie sind.“ Seine Stimme zitterte vor Hilflosigkeit. Ernst sah Hermine ihn an.  
„Das weiß ich doch. Aber manchmal ist es nicht so einfach. Erinnerst du dich, wie lange es gedauert hat und wie kompliziert es war, bis Ron und ich ein Paar wurden?“ Harry nickte und musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln.  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass es kompliziert sein muss, um nachhaltig zu sein?“  
„Ach Blödsinn. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass nichts sicher ist und alles einer Wandlung unterliegt. Vielleicht ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sich Wege trennen und wieder kreuzen. Jetzt runzelte Harry die Brauen.  
„Malfoy ist ein Idiot! Du hättest seine Sprüche hören müssen, als wir in den Zwischenwelt waren. Wie damals … ein dreister Mistkerl!“ Sie lächelte und er musste daran denke, wie Malfoy ihn geküsst hatte. Ohne jegliche Überheblichkeit, ohne Berechnung und ohne jede Attitüde. Dracos Küsse und seine Zärtlichkeit waren das Purste und Reinste, was Harry jemals erlebt hatte. Er schluckte gerührt bei dieser Erkenntnis und zuckte zusammen, als Hermine ihn sanft am Arm berührte.  
„Wir müssen zurück.“

 

Ginny mussten sie erst wecken und Ron hatte sich so festgespielt, dass er nur mürrisch grummelnd an den Tisch zu bringen war. Hermine übernahm die Erklärungen und Harry war darüber froh, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich schwach und unendlich müde.

„Ich gehe davon aus, Harry und Draco waren wirklich in einer Welt zwischen den Zeiten, das heißt …“ Erstaunt sah er sie an, denn sie benutzte ganz absichtlich den Vornamen Malfoys.  
„ … ihr ward gefangen zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft, doch die Gegenwart war das auch nicht. Oder aber, es war die Gegenwart der Person, die euch geholt hat!“ Sie machte eine dramatische Pause und alle sahen sie begierig an.  
„Ich denke, es war Professor Snape, der euch geholt hat.“  
„Wie? Was?“ Alle sprachen durcheinander. Es war wie früher. Als Hermine wieder sprach, schwiegen die anderen respektvoll.  
„Ich entnehme das vorläufig den Flaschen. Wie ihr sagtet, es war der einzige Ort, der einigermaßen intakt war, dann könnte das ein wichtiger Hinweis sein. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass er Ginny zuerst geholt hat, um Harry anzulocken, denn als Snape starb, waren Harry und Ginny schon ein Paar und Snape wusste das.“ Hoffentlich hörte nur Harry den subtilen Unterton der Diskrepanz in Hermines Stimme.  
„Vielleicht konnte er keine Nahrung stellen, hat euch aber immerhin natürliche Zutaten, Wasser und Feuer geben können, damit ihr überlebt. Er hat euch nichts getan, sondern auch sogar gewarnt, bzw. angespornt, damit Ginny gefunden wird, bevor sie stirbt. Auch könnte der schwarze Schatten dazu passen, den du aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hast, Harry.“ Er nickte mechanisch, denn es waren verwirrende Gedanken, die Hermines Worte da auslösten.  
„Ich denke, ein starker Magier, wie Snape einer war, kann durchaus so eine Welt erschaffen. Dumbledore konnte es offenbar auch. Allerdings ist mir nicht klar, welche Absicht dahinter steckt. Ich muss genau wissen, wann die Gerüchte auftauchten und ob sie mit dem Tod von Snape zusammenhängen. Ich werde mich selbst um ein paar Dinge kümmern, doch ich bin relativ sicher … Harry muss nochmal dahin!“  
„Was? Wozu denn? Ginny ist doch hier!“  
„Wenn es sich bewahrheitet, was ich befürchte, dann hängt Professor Snape dort fest und hat Harry um Hilfe gerufen, damit er ihm hilft in die Welt der Toten zu kommen. Er ist kein Geist im eigentlichen Sinn, denn dann würden wir ihn hier vielleicht sogar treffen können.“  
Hermines Stimme war rau und ein erschüttertes Schweigen hatte sich über die Truppe gelegt.  
„Doch zuvor, muss ich ein paar Ideen nachgehen und ich brauche noch Dracos Aussage. Vielleicht ist ihm noch etwas aufgefallen, was uns helfen könnte.“ Sie blickte zu Harry und er nickte widerwillig.  
„Ich will nicht, dass Harry da nochmal hingeht!“, sagte Ginny energisch und Ron nickte zustimmend.  
„Keiner will das, doch er ist unter Umständen der Einzige, der Professor Snape helfen könnte. Doch letztlich liegt es an ihm, ob er es tun will oder nicht.“ Hermine klang sachlich und sah alle ruhig an. Harry fühlte sich außerstande jetzt in dem Moment eine klare Antwort zu geben.  
„Man …“, brummte Ron und schob die Unterlippe vor. Er beschloss dann auch noch eine Weile bei seiner kleinen Schwester zu bleiben. Die Wahrheit war, und jeder wusste es, dass er sein Game weiterzocken wollte. Aber Hermine lächelte nur liebevoll, weil sie dann Ruhe hätte, um zu recherchieren. Harry bot an sie nach Hause zu bringen, weil er dringend frische Luft brauchte, um diese Botschaft zu verdauen.  
„Ihr könnt doch apparieren!“, rief Ron, der schon wieder vor der Konsole hockte. Er war manchmal wie ein großes Kind und hatte offenbar schon wieder verdrängt, was eben passiert war.  
„Idiot!“ hörten Harry und Hermine Ginny nur rufen und grinsten sich wissend an.

 

„Denkst du wirklich, ich muss da nochmal hin?“  
„Womöglich. Stelle dich besser darauf ein. Es sei denn …“ Er sah sie neugierig an.  
„Es sei denn, du hast kein Interesse daran ihm zu helfen, wenn es denn Severus Snape ist.“ Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander über die regennasse Straße. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und dunkelte bereits.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin es ihm irgendwie schuldig.“  
„Bist du nicht, Harry. Was er getan hat, war allein seine eigene Entscheidung und hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Na ja, weniger zumindest als es den Anschein hatte.“ Nur in groben Zügen hatte Harry damals seinen Freunden von Snapes Erinnerungen berichtet. Die Sache mit Lily hatte er Großteils für sich behalten, weil es zu intim gewesen war, doch Hermine hatte er alles erzählt.  
„Doch, ich werde es tun, wenn es notwendig ist.“  
„Weil?“  
„Weil ich es kann. Er denkt, ich kann es und dann wird es auch so sein.“ Hermine lächelte leise als Erwiderung.

„Danke, dass du so … gelassen mit der Sache mit Draco umgehst“, flüsterte Harry fast, als sie auf den nächsten Bus warteten, der Hermine nach Hause bringen würde.  
„Dafür sind Freunde doch da, Harry. Aber sag es Ginny, wenn du soweit bist, ja?“  
„Soweit? Denkst du …? Was? Denkst du, Draco und ich werden jetzt ein Paar? Nur weil wir uns geküsst haben?“ fuhr er sie aufgewühlt an.  
„Und fast Sex hattet. Was heißt das eigentlich genau?“ Sie schmunzelte neckisch und er schnaubte empört: „Hermine!“  
„Im Ernst Harry, verdränge das nicht mehr. Du weißt doch, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen einem Wunsch und einem Bedürfnis gibt, oder? Ginny zu lieben und eine Familie zu sein ist ein Wunsch. Wir telefonieren morgen!“ sagte sie dann und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie in den Bus sprang, der gerade hielt.  
Harry sah ihr nach. Manchmal war sie so weise und einfach unglaublich.  
Sie hatte recht, er musste mit Draco sprechen und machte sich gleich auf den Weg. Auch, um seinem drängenden Bedürfnis nachzugeben, nachzusehen, ob er in Ordnung war. Er rief im Ministerium an und ließ sich seine Adresse geben. Anschließend apparierte er sich (mit sehr miesem Gefühl) vor Dracos Wohnung.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco hörte Harrys Klopfen nicht. Seine Musik war zu laut und außerdem schlief er tief und fest. Sein Türschloss hatte der Magie Harrys sowieso nichts entgegenzusetzen. Als er die Wohnung betrat, blieb er erschrocken stehen. Es sah aus, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm hindurch gefegt.   
„Draco? Bist du hier?“ rief er laut, bekam aber keine Antwort. Besorgt lief er suchend durch die Wohnung und fand dann ziemlich schnell einen nackten Draco im Bett. Er lag auf dem Bauch und schlief. Die Musik war sogar für Harry hörbar, so laut war sie.  
Ein bisschen erleichtert betrachtete Harry ihn einen Moment. Obwohl er sich vornahm, gleich rational und vernünftig mit ihm zu reden, spürte er doch, wie die Erregung ihn nach und nach eroberte. Sein nackter Körper war schön, reizvoll und erregend. Schnell nahm ihm Harry einen Air pod aus dem Ohr und weckte ihn damit auf.

 

Draco fuhr zusammen. Seine Hand griff suchend auf das Regal, welches hinter dem Bett war.  
„Suchst du den hier?“ fragte Harry schmunzelnd und warf ihm seinen Zauberstab auf die nackte Brust.  
„Potter! Verdammt. Willst du dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?“ fauchte er empört und wickelte sich in seine Decke. Harry fielen eine Menge lustige Sprüche als Antwort an, doch er sagte letztlich nur leise, während er sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte:  
„Draco, hör mir zu …“ Dann erzählte er alles, was seine Freunde herausgefunden hatten. Allerdings ließ er weg, was Hermine über sie beide entdeckt hatte.  
„Snape? Du meinst, DER Professor Snape? Unser ehemaliger Lehrer und dieser Scheißkerl, der …“  
„Ja. Er könnte es sein. Hermine versucht weitere Informationen herauszubekommen und du muss morgen in den Unterlagen nachsehen, wann diese Gerüchte zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht sind.“

 

Draco blinzelte und versuchte diese Informationen zu verarbeiten.  
„Außerdem braucht Hermine deine Aussage, deshalb wirst du morgen mit ihr sprechen müssen.“  
„Pfff. Vergiss es! Ich habe dir alles gesagt und außerdem warst du mit mir dort. Wir haben dasselbe erlebt.“  
„Du hast mir auch erst auf Nachfrage von dem Schnalzen erzählt.“  
Der Blonde sah ihn störrisch an.  
„Was hast du ihr von uns gesagt. Nichts, nehme ich an. War es zu peinlich, Potter?“  
„Ich habe darüber nichts gesagt, weil es nichts zur Sache tut. Es geht um Snape und wie wir ihn von da wegholen, bzw. erlösen können. Alles andere ist … nur …“ Er brach ab.

 

Draco schluckte aufgewühlt. Er war sich seiner Nacktheit und Verletzlichkeit nur zu gut bewusst. Jedes Wort von Harry konnte in diesem Augenblick so tiefe Wunden verursachen, dass hässliche Narben zurück bleiben würden.  
„Was? Ist nur widerlich? Ja, stimmt. Ich kümmere mich morgen um die Unterlagen. Jetzt verpiss dich, ich will weiterschlafen. Schließe die verdammte Tür wenn du gehst!“, knurrte er dumpf. Er legte sich wieder hin, aber so, dass er Harry den Rücken zudrehte. Für die letzten 24 Stunden waren das eindeutig genug Demütigungen.  
„Alles andere ist nur eine Sache zwischen dir und mir!“ sagte Harry dann leise aber fest. Ihm fiel keine Erwiderung ein, weil er Angst hatte ihn nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. Erst, als er Harrys warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn zum Erschauern brachte, begriff er, dass nichts zwischen ihnen vorbei war. War das nicht absurd? Er schnappte nach Luft, als er seine Lippen zwischen den Schulterblättern spürte. Als Harry sich von ihm löste, um seine Jacke auszuziehen, drehte sich Draco zu ihm:  
„Nein, hör auf damit! Sofort!“ forderte er energisch. Irritiert sah Harry ihn an und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Weshalb? Du willst es, ich weiß es, Malfoy. Verkauf mich nicht für blöd“, sagte Potter und klang echt verärgert.  
„Das streite ich nicht ab. Es ist nur … es ist nicht richtig in der Situation und vielleicht wird es dich überraschen aber ich bin nicht die oberflächliche Person, die sich damit zufrieden geben kann.“ Es kostete Draco eine Menge Überwindung das auszusprechen, denn er sah an Harrys Gesicht, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte. Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich gehoben und dann sanken sie verwundert nach unten.  
„Warte … willst du damit sagen, Draco Malfoy lehnte es ab, weil er nicht … nicht nur Sex will?“  
Er musste weder antworten, noch zustimmend nickend, denn er sah, dass es Harry längst begriffen hatte.  
„Unfassbar. Aber gut, das ehrt dich und vielleicht hast du dich wirklich verändert. Aber was wäre … wenn ich es unbedingt will. Jetzt!“  
„Geh nach Hause zu deiner Frau, Potter und komm morgen in mein Büro. Dann suche ich dir die Unterlagen raus.“ Potter war fassungslos, ganz eindeutig. Seine düstere Aura war zwar irgendwie aufgeklart, doch so finster und grimmig wie er ihn gerade anstarrte, erinnerte er ihn an den ersten Kuss, bei dem Harry in seine Unterlippe gebissen hatte, vor Ärger über seine Passivität.  
„Los, gib uns eine Chance. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich dich daran erinnere, wie oft ich dir dein Leben gerettet habe. Hm, komm! Los, versuche es, Malfoy!“   
Draco war verwirrt. In dieser Zwischenzeitenwelt war der junge Harry, trotz seiner erwachsenen Reife so umgänglich und zugänglich gewesen und jetzt stand wieder ein selbstsüchtiger Kerl vor ihm, der etwas wollte, was er ihm nur zu gern geben würde. Aber nicht unter diesen ungeklärten Umständen.  
Harry hatte sich das Hemd schon ausgezogen, als Draco aufsprang.  
„Verschwinde hier, ehe ich Dummheiten begehe, Potter. Glaub nicht, dass ich meine Zauberstab nicht gegen dich erheben werde, wenn ich muss!“ Er hob dessen Kleidung auf, drückte sie an seinen Körper und drängte ihn rückwärts in Richtung Tür.  
„Dazu müsstest du ihn schon erst mal in die Hand nehmen, Malfoy!“ knurrte der Dunkelhaarige bedrohlich.  
Scheiße, stimmt. Aber irgendwas war ja immer.   
„Ich glaube, meine körperliche Kraft reicht noch, wenn du fair spielst. Aber ich würde dir raten zu gehen.“  
„Du hast es doch angefangen!“, grollte Harry aufgebracht. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz vor Ärger.  
„Ich hatte mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.“  
„Und mehr nicht?“ Unvermutet griff Harry ihm zwischen die Beine. Draco erstarrte und entließ dann erschrocken seinen Atem.   
„Tu das nicht!“ flüsterte er rau. Harry sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Es war ein unglaublich fordernder und durchdringender Blick, unter dem sein Geschlechtsteil unweigerlich hart wurde.  
„Nein? Warum nicht? Weil es das ist, was du willst?“  
„Es geht nicht nur darum.“  
„Nein? Worum dann? Um die Vergangenheit? Um verschenkte Chancen? Um Selbstverleugnung?“ Sein Griff war fest aber nicht schmerzhaft. Inzwischen musste Draco durch den offenen Mund atmen, denn der Moment war atemberaubend. Harry verstand alles, nur nicht, dass er nicht mehr der Draco von damals war.   
„Um … die Gegenwart“, keuchte Draco tonlos und vor allem ratlos. Er war früher nicht Harrys Stärke gewachsen und heute erst recht nicht.  
„In der ich gerade hier bin, vor dir stehe und dich erbärmlich anbettele mich zu küssen. Jetzt sag mir, was an diesem Bild nicht stimmt, Malfoy?“ Er blinzelte verständnislos. Harry warf seine Klamotten zur Seite.  
„Ich hasse dich!“ zischte Harry ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich!“ antwortete Draco wie unter Zwang. Wieder küsste Harry ihn auf diese harte, schmerzvolle Art.  
„Ich hasse dich!“ keuchte er wieder zwischen den Küssen und Draco war nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu sagen, als: „Ich liebe dich!“ Immer und immer wieder. Obwohl er diese Worte verachtete und sich selbst auch. Doch noch viel weniger hätte er ein „Ich hasse dich!“ über seine Lippen gebracht.   
Plötzlich nahm Harry seine Hände weg, die um sein Gesicht geschmiegt waren und ging vor ihm in die Knie.  
Nein, tu das nicht, dachte Draco noch panisch, doch schon war seine Erektion in Harrys warmen Mund verschwunden. Dunkel stöhnte er auf. Er wusste es nicht, doch er verstand es genau so, wie Harry es meinte. Als Zeichen ihrer Gleichwertigkeit und als Symbol ihres Vertrauens. Sein Höhepunkt kam unvermittelt und viel zu schnell. Zu viel war passiert, zu aufwühlend war alles gewesen, was sie erlebt hatten. Er versuchte noch Harrys Kopf wegzudrücken, doch der packte nur fest seine Handgelenke und zwang sie zur Seite. Ungehindert ejakulierte er in Harrys Mund und er keuchte dabei nur haltlos und sah mit verschwommenem, ungläubigem Blick auf ihn herab.  
Harry stand wortlos gleich danach auf, wischte sich über die Lippen und umarmte ihn, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Kommst du mit, wenn ich zurück gehe, um Snape zu befreien?“ flüsterte Harry ihm mit warmen Worten ins Ohr. Er nickte nur deutlich.  
„Sehr gut. Dann geh jetzt schlafen. Ich komme morgen in dein Büro. Sei also nicht schockiert, wenn du mich siehst, ja? Es könnte sein, dass ich Hermine schon mitbringe.“  
„Okay, verstehe, ich soll mich benehmen wie immer.“ Harry schob ihn liebevoll von sich und schmunzelte.  
„Verhalte dich einfach wie der, der du jetzt bist, Draco!“  
„Wie bin ich … denn?“ flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme.  
Lange sah Harry ihn an und zog sich schließlich an.  
„Wundervoll“, sagte er dann flüsternd, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und ging dann.

 

Draco saß wie auf Kohlen. Dauernd sah er auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast 11 Uhr und Harry war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Längst hatte er sich die Unterlagen bringen lassen und selbst nachgesehen. Tatsächlich wurde schon 1998 von seltsamen Geschehnissen berichtet. Es ging hauptsächlich um Phänomene, bei denen Personen für kurze Zeit zwangsappariert wurden und sich an seltsamen Orten wiederfanden. Bevor sie sich umsehen konnten, ging die Reise allerdings auch schon zurück. Bis auf einen Todesfall, war nichts Schlimmeres passiert. Der tote Mann Richard Grimmig war allerdings schon vorher schwer herzkrank gewesen. Er war 68 Jahre alt gewesen und hatte vage Verbindungen nach Hogwarts gehabt. Allerdings wollte Draco diese Recherche lieber Hermine Granger überlassen, denn die war in solchen Dingen und allen anderen auch, sowieso besser als er.  
Wundervoll, hatte Harry gestern gesagt. Er verstand nicht richtig wie er das gemeint hatte. Aber es hatte aufrichtig und nett geklungen. Als es dann doch klopfte, zuckte er zusammen, obwohl er Stunden gehabt hatte sich vorzubereiten.

 

Harry betrat mit seiner Freundin sein Büro. Hermine sah fast aus wie früher. Im Gegensatz zu Harry und ihm, schien sie langsamer zu altern. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, denn ihr Anblick erinnerte ihn an allerlei amüsante Momente, die auch seine angebrochene Nase beinhalteten, die Granger ihm beigebracht hatte.  
„Sorry, für die Verspätung“, sagte sie auch gleich und gab ihm ganz selbstverständlich die Hand, als hätten sie sich nie bekämpft. Rührung stieg in ihm nach oben und er nickte nur wortlos. Seine Geste zeigte auf die beiden Stühle auf der anderen Seite seines Tisches. Zu Harry hatte er noch nicht gesehen, weil er befürchtete, dass ihn das zu sehr stressen würde. Jetzt tat er es doch. Potter war ernst, doch seine Augen waren nicht abweisend. Hermine übernahm das Sprechen. Sie erzählte alles, was ihm Harry letzte Nacht schon gesagt hatte, doch das wusste sie natürlich nicht, deswegen hörte er aufmerksam zu.  
„Sind das die Unterlagen?“ Draco nickte und schob sie ihr rüber.  
„Ich … kann sie mir einfach so ansehen?“ fragte sie argwöhnisch.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Aber da ich weiß, wer du bist und worum es geht, darfst du es. Du kannst sie nur nicht mitnehmen.“  
„Gut.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und sah dann zu Harry.  
„Bevor ich sie mir anschaue … Kannst du mir deine Version erzählen, Draco? Fange am besten ab dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem ihr plötzlich in diesem anderen Hogwarts ward.“ Er wurde rot und konnte es nicht verhindern. Harry räusperte sich betreten und Hermine nahm plötzlich ihr Telefon aus ihrer Handtasche heraus.  
„Oh, Moment. Ron findet sicher wieder nicht seine Schlüssel. Schlimmer als ein Kind, der Mann …“, murmelte sie und tippte ihrem Ehemann schnell eine Nachricht. 

Harry begriff, dass sie es nur tat, damit sich Malfoy fangen konnte. Seine Wangen glühten und er hatte einen gehetzten Blick. Eigentlich wollte er ihn nicht erwidern, tat es dann aber doch und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Also …“, begann er leise, als Hermine ihn wieder ansah.  
„Wir haben das Schlossgebäude durchsucht …“ Harry lauschte eher seinem Tonfall als seiner Wortwahl. Im Grunde sagte Malfoy genau das, was er seiner Freundin auch gesagt hatte. Aber sein Tonfall war interessant. Vermutlich wollte Draco nicht so klingen, doch umso mehr er sprach, umso deutlicher hörte man, dass diese verrückten Geschehnisse ihn irgendwie paradoxerweise glücklich gemacht hatten, wenn auch glücklich vielleicht das falsche Wort war.  
„Hattest du Angst?“  
Draco sah sie schweigend und unwillig an.  
„Ich meine, hattest du das Gefühl, es gab in Hogwarts oder drum herum irgendwo eine unbekannte Bedrohung?“ präzisierte sie freundlich ihre Frage.  
„Nein. Das nicht …“  
„Aber?“ Auch Harry, hatte die Pause am Ende gehört. Draco schluckte aufgewühlt und sah hilfesuchend zu ihm.  
„Das Schnalzen war schon beängstigend und zusammen mit dem diffusen Schatten …“, begann er, um Malfoy zu helfen.  
„Könntest du ihn antworten lassen, Harry? Es ist wichtig.“  
„Es … in manchen Momenten hatte ich … seltsame Gedanken und wenn ich sie dachte, dann … hatte ich eine Art schmerzhaften Widerhall im Kopf. Wie ein Echo.“ Harry sah ihn, verstimmt darüber, dass er das auch gerade zum ersten Mal hörte, an. Hermine blinzelte eher neugierig.  
„Welche Gedanken waren das?“  
„Das … sage ich euch doch nicht!“  
„Draco, verdammt!“ rief Harry aufgebracht und stand auf.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass meine Gedanken eine Rolle spielen!“ sagte der Blonde trotzig und verschränkte die Arme abweisend vor der Brust.  
„Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich hoffe so, dass ich eindeutig Professor Snape identifizieren kann. Denn wenn ich genau weiß, wer es ist, der euch geholt hat, dann ist es einfacher ein Vorgehen festzulegen, welches weniger Gefahren birgt.“  
„Na, vielleicht solltest du dafür endlich mal einen Blick in die Akten werfen“, forderte Draco sie mit heißem Gesicht auf. Für immer, dachte er in einer Endlosschleife, als er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie sich tatsächlich über die Akten hermachte. Ihre hübschen Augen schweiften konzentriert über die Buchstaben und Zahlen. 

Harry war zum Fenster gegangen, hatte Draco und ihr den Rücken zugedreht und sah hinaus. Er verstand Draco ja. Die Sache zwischen ihnen war so schon schräg, darüber zu sprechen, war noch verrückter. Als er gestern nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er Ginny tief schlafend im Bett vorgefunden, während Ron immer noch zockte. Er selbst war ins Gästezimmer gegangen und war mit dem Gedanken eingeschlafen, dass er aufhören musste Malfoy auf diese Weise zu manipulieren und zu bedrängen. Doch schon allein dieser ermahnende Gedanke an sich selbst hatte ihn und seinen Körper wieder total aufgewühlt.  
Jetzt drehte er sich um. Draco sah ihn an. In seinen Augen war ein kurzes Zusammenzucken, dann sah er schnell weg. Gleich darauf sah Hermine hoch.   
„Verstehe. Es begann im Jahr von Snapes Tod. Das kann Zufall sein, immerhin ist in diesem Jahr auch Voldemort gestorben. Doch welches Datum war gestern?“ Sie sah Draco an.  
„Ähm … der 9. Januar?“  
„Richtig. Snapes Geburtsdatum und sieh es dir an … fast alle Berichte fallen auf diesen Tag, in verschiedenen Jahren!“ Harry kam näher und blätterte oberflächlich durch.  
„Stimmt. Heißt das jetzt, es ist ziemlich sicher Snape? Professor Snape, der in einer kuriosen Zwischenzeit festsitzt, nicht vor und nicht zurück kommt und um … Hilfe ruft? Wenn ja, warum ich? Warum erst jetzt?“  
Harry sah Hermine lauernd an. Tief in sich wusste er die Antwort.  
„Vermutlich konnte ihm niemand helfen. Du Harry, hattest noch die tiefste Bindung zu ihm und wenn es nur über deine Mutter war“, sagte sie behutsam.  
„Außerdem bist du der momentan mächtigste Zauberer von allen“, fügte Draco an.  
“Und warum erst jetzt? So viele Jahre später?“  
„Vielleicht hatte er vorher keine Kraft dich zu holen, was allerdings bedeuten würde, seine Kraft nimmt zu, umso länger er da festhängt.“  
„Heißt das etwa, wir sind in Gefahr?“ fragte Draco erschrocken nach.  
„Ach Unsinn. Stellst du dir ernsthaft gerade vor, dass sich Snape in dieser Zwischenzeit aufbläht wie ein Ballon und dann einfach platzt und London in Schutt und Asche legt?“ fragte Harry spöttisch nach, doch Hermine nickte ernst.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich einen ähnlichen Gedanken. Es droht vielleicht wirklich Gefahr, doch ich weiß weder wo, noch wann, noch wie. Aber ich habe ein paar Ideen, wie wir das Problem lösen können. Harry muss zurück und mit seinem neuen Wissen Kontakt zu Snape aufnehmen, um zu erfahren, was zu tun ist, um ihn zu erlösen. Wenn ich mir nur sicher wäre, dass es wirklich Snape ist …“ Alle schwiegen. Draco, weil er sicher nichts von seinen romantischen Gedanken sagen würde, Harry, weil er Hermine beibringen müsste, dass er Malfoy mitnehmen würde und Hermine, weil sie im Kopf schon tausende Pläne abglich.

„Gut, ich denke, wir sind hier fertig. Danke für die Einsicht in die Unterlagen, Draco.“  
Hermine wirkte plötzlich geschäftig und stand schon an der Tür.  
„Wir hören voneinander“, brachte Harry gerade noch heraus, als er seiner Freundin schon durch die Tür folgte. Draco erwiderte nichts, sah ihnen nur nach. Snape. Wie absurd. Genauso bizarr wie Harry und er.

 

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Tür etwa fünf Minuten später, nach einem Klopfen wieder aufging. Hermine kam herein und griff zielstrebig nach ihrer Handtasche, die immer noch von Draco unbemerkt auf dem Stuhl stand.  
„Meine Tasche … ich habe sie vergessen.“ Sie zögerte.  
„Jetzt wo Harry schon weg ist … würdest du es mir sagen? Ich gebe es ungern zu, doch ich muss sicher sein, denn wenn ich nur einen klitzekleinen Fehler mache, schicke ich Harry vielleicht an einen Ort, von dem er nicht zurück kommen kann. Es muss Snapes „Zeit“ sein.“  
Verwirrt blinzelte Draco sie an. Das schlaue Biest hatte Harry ausgetrickst und ihn so überrumpelt, dass er kaum noch einen Chance hatte, heil aus der Sache herauszukommen. Scheinbar wusste sie auch nicht, dass er mit Harry gehen wollte. Sie erpresste ihn mit Potters Wohlergehen, was an sich eine Frechheit war, doch eher eine Nettigkeit, wenn er davon ausgehen musste, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte und alles über Harry und ihn wusste. Hatte Harry es ihr doch erzählt, oder war es nur ihre ausgezeichnete Intuition, die sie zu dieser Erkenntnis geführt hatte? Er schluckte schwerfällig und sah auf den Stift in seinen Händen.  
„Keine Sorge, Draco, ich behalte es für mich!“ sagte sie eindringlich.  
„Ich … dachte … darüber nach …“, begann er langsam. Sein Herz schlug schnell und hart und auch gegen die Hitze in seinem Gesicht konnte er absolut nichts tun. Plötzlich kam Hermine näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine. Irritiert sah er auf ihre schlanken Finger. Seit wann waren sie so vertraulich, dachte er verwirrt, verstand aber gleichzeitig, welche unfassbare Geste es von ihrer Seite aus war. Nach allem, was geschehen war, bot sie ihm eine Freundschaft an.  
„Ich … Ich dachte über Potter und mich nach und wie sehr ich will, dass wir zusammen sind. Für immer. Das war es, was mir Schmerzen bereitet hat. Für immer“, flüsterte er heiser und sah auf ihre Hand.  
„Für immer. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass Snape so etwas Ähnliches im Zusammenhang mit seiner Mutter gesagt hatte. Snape liebte Lily und hat alles, was er je getan hat, nur für sie getan. Immer; nur für sie. Das ist das der beste Hinweis, den ich bekommen konnte. Ich danke dir.“ Sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner.  
„Sag es ihm bitte nicht, Granger.“  
„Nein, das geht mich nichts an. Wir kümmern uns um Snape und alles andere ist Harrys und deine Sache.“  
„Warum bist du so freundlich?“ rief er ihr nach, als sie schon die Türklinke in der Hand hatte. Sie drehte sich wieder herum. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, aber nicht abweisend.  
„Weil ich sehe, dass du nicht mehr so wie früher bist. Wir alle ändern uns, auch wenn es bei manchen eher besorgniserregende Veränderungen sind. Mach’s gut, Malfoy!“  
Sie sah es also auch. Hermine wusste von Harrys dunklem Ich, welches sich wie ein Krebsgeschwür immer mehr ausbreitete und nach oben kämpfte, bis es ihn verschlungen hatte und er zu einem unschlagbaren Zauberer, aber gleichzeitig selbstgefälligen, kaltherzig und verbitterten Menschen geworden war. Draco seufzte schwer und sah auf seine zitternden Hände.


	9. Chapter 9

„Was will der denn hier?“, motzte Ron, als Draco den Raum betrat. Unwillig sah er von Malfoy zu Harry. Draco starrte mit verengten Augen zurück, schwieg jedoch fast schon höflich. Ginny war zu den Kindern zurückgegangen und Hermine nippte gelassen an ihrem Tee.  
„Er wird mit mir kommen“, sagte Harry nun fest, wich Dracos Blick aber aus.  
„Aber wieso denn? Er ist dir sicher keine Hilfe und muss ich ihn jetzt eigentlich auch zu meinem Geburtstag einladen, nur weil er zufälligerweise gerade hier war, als Snape dich das erste Mal geholt hat?“ Manchmal konnte Ron so kindisch sein und selbst seine Frau verdrehte die Augen. Sie alle hatten sich erneut in Potters Wohnung getroffen. Natürlich war nicht mehr der 9. Januar und es war abends, doch Hermine sagte nun:  
„Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, euch in Professor Snapes Zeitblase zu bringen.“ Ron schnaubte empört, weil sein Einwand einfach übergangen wurde. Draco schwieg weiterhin verbissen und sah einzig und allein Hermine an, während er Potters Präsenz überdeutlich wahrnahm. Wie immer trug der Auror eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Er wirkte wieder düster, entschlossen und distanziert, während ihm selbst übel vor Aufregung war. Dabei kam sein Stress nicht vom Gedanken mit Harry wieder in dieses surreale Hogwarts zu reisen, sondern davon dessen Freunde zu treffen.   
„Wie?“ Harry trat an den Tisch, besah sich die kleine Flasche mit der trübgrauen Flüssigkeit.  
„Was du in der Hand hältst, ist der Trank, den es nicht gibt“, erläuterte Hermine und lächelte leicht.  
„Du meinst, diesen einen Trank, der Tränke, den es nicht gibt, weil man ihn je nach Bedarf selbst mischen muss?“  
„Genau. Der, den keiner reproduzieren oder kopieren kann, weil er individuell ist. Ich habe ihn ganz speziell für diese eine Sache hergestellt und …“  
„Was ist mit Draco?“, fragte Harry und Ron gab wieder dieses unwillige Geräusch von sich.  
„Das müsste trotzdem funktionieren, weil es eher um den Ort geht und nicht um den Reisenden. Ihr teilt euch den Trank, denkt fest an diesen surrealen Ort, an dem wir Snape vermuten und dann appariert ihr euch dorthin.“  
„Wie kommen wir zurück und wie viel Zeit haben wir?“   
„Warum muss denn Malfoy mitkommen? Seit wann ist er so wichtig?“, warf Ron wieder gereizt ein.  
„Er war das erste Mal mit und ich denke auch, dass es sinnvoll ist, er ist das zweite Mal dabei, falls er doch nicht nur zufällig mit in dieser Zeitblase war. Und jetzt halte kurz die Klappe, Schatz!“, wies Hermine ihren Liebsten ziemlich scharf zurecht. Der Rothaarige rollte mit den Augen, schwieg aber gehorsam.  
„Ihr müsst Snape finden und irgendwie aus ihm herausbekommen, was zu tun ist, um ihn zu erlösen. Keine Ahnung, wie. Da müsst ihr improvisieren, doch ich verlasse mich da auf dich Harry.“ Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu.  
„Wenn wir es wissen, tun wir es und dann …?“, fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme nach.  
„Wenn ich recht habe, wird er euch automatisch zurückschicken, sobald es vollbracht ist, weil sich sein Gefängnis mit seinem wahren Tod sowieso auflöst.“  
„Und wenn wir nicht automatisch zurückkommen?“ Es waren die ersten Worte, die Draco sprach, seit er hier war. Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er es tun sollte. Zwar hatte er Harry zugesagt, doch wen interessierte schon, ob er sich an seine Versprechen hielt. Sicher nicht Potters Freunde. Erst als er an Harrys Wort dachte, welches er ihm gesagt hatte, beschloss er, es zu tun. Wundervoll. Was zählte schon sonst in seinem Leben? Nichts anderes, als Harry Potters liebevolle Anerkennung.  
„Es muss einfach so sein. Seine starke Magie erschuf vermutlich unabsichtlich die Blase und hält sie aufrecht, so lange, bis er wirklich und endgültig tot ist. Wenn ihr nicht automatisch zwangdissappariert, …“ Ihre Stimme war leise und nachdenklich geworden und Harry übernahm unerwartet das Sprechen:  
„Werden wir es mit dem gewöhnlichen und bewussten Apparieren versuchen. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass Snape mich um Hilfe bittet und mich dann einfach so sterben lässt.“ Zweifelnd sahen Ron und Draco ihn an.  
„Letztlich wissen wir ja auch gar nicht, was uns diesmal erwartet. Vielleicht ist er umgezogen oder hat endlich mal Möbel gekauft“, sagte Harry heiter und Ron kicherte leise. Selbst Hermine verzog höflich den Mund zu einem Schmunzeln. Nur Draco sah besorgt zu Potter. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte er keine Lust zu sterben und wenn, dann nicht für diesen dämlichen Snape. Allerhöchsten für Harry würde er sein Leben, so beschissen es auch war, aufs Spiel setzen.  
„Okay, genug geredet. Wir sind erwachsen, wir haben große Erfahrung in solchen Sachen und es gibt nur noch zwei Fragen zu klären. Harry, bist du sicher, dass du das für Snape tun willst?“  
„Ja, denn ich befürchte inzwischen auch, dass sonst vielleicht Schlimmeres geschehen könnte. Das Bild mit dem platzenden Ballon hat mich die ganze Nacht verfolgt“, sagte er lächelnd. In Wahrheit hatte er hauptsächlich über Malfoy nachgedacht.  
„Ballon? Was für ein Ballon?“ fragte Ron neugierig.  
„Später, Ron. Draco, bist du sicher, dass du mitgehen willst? Das musst du nicht, Harry schafft es sicher auch allein.“  
Aufgewühlt schluckte er und nickte dann leicht.  
„Ja, ich gehe mit. Zwei sind besser als Einer“, sagte er leise und sah eine fremdartige Bewunderung in Grangers Augen. Sie nickte und reichte Harry dann die Flasche.  
„Nur ein paar Schlucke, denkt an Snapes skurrile Welt und stellt euch möglichst eng zusammen, dass ihr am selben Ort herauskommt!“, instruierte sie die beiden Männer. Harry nahm einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht und reichte die halbvolle Flasche an Draco, der den Rest nahm.  
Unerwartet griff Harry dann seine Hand und hielt sie fest, obwohl er sie ihm im ersten Reflex entziehen wollte. Hermine hob die Brauen, schwieg jedoch und Ron runzelte verwundert die Stirn, traute sich aber auch nicht das Geschehen zu unterbrechen.  
Harry schloss die Augen, hoffte, dass es ihm Draco gleichtat und dachte an den Aufenthalt in diesem verfallenen Hogwarts. Schon disapparierten sie und er griff dabei Dracos Hand fester.

 

„Und wenn sie es nicht schaffen Snape zu … erlösen?“, fragte Ron furchtsam, als sie weg waren. Er selbst griff nach Hermines tröstender Hand und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie leise kicherten.  
„Dann kommen sie in drei Stunden gegenwärtiger Zeit so oder so zurück und wir müssen uns etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Ich habe den Trank zeitlich modifiziert. Sie kommen also ganz sicher zurück, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie lange drei Stunden in Snapes Zwischenzeit sind. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht Jahre …“  
„Du schlaues, hübsches Biest!“, sagte Ron erleichtert und gab ihr einen kleines Kuss. Gleich darauf sah er sie wieder ernster an.  
„Was ist mit Malfoy?“  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
„Na findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass Harry ihn mitschleppt? Ausgerechnet Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!“ Gedankenvoll sah Hermine ihn an.  
„Ach Ron, sei doch nicht immer so … unreif. Die Schulzeit liegt doch längst hinter uns und wir alle haben uns weiterentwickelt.“ Ron schwieg und zog eine Schnute. Dann sagte er:  
„Ja, und manche von uns sind inzwischen ziemlich finster unterwegs.“  
Er spielte auf Harry an, doch Hermine, die das wusste, sagte liebevoll:  
„Geh eine Runde zocken, solange wir warten.“ Das ließ der Rothaarige nicht zweimal sagen.

 

Es hatte funktioniert, dachte Draco im ersten Moment erleichtert. Harry stand ihm gegenüber, sah wieder wie der 17jährige Junge von früher aus, hatte wieder seine Schuluniform an, trug aber die Farben von Slytherin.   
Sie befanden sich in den unteren Waschräumen und es war ein seltsames Licht um sie herum. Anders als beim ersten Mal und doch begriff Draco nicht gleich was genau anders war.  
Harry sah ihn an, lächelte dann verhalten und sagte:  
„Scheint geklappt zu haben. Auf Hermine kann man sich immer verlassen.“ Harry zog den Zauberstab hervor und murmelte ein nachlässiges „Lumos“. Nichts geschah.  
„Verdammt!“   
Draco musste unwillkürlich lachen. Es klang wie früher, verletzend und überheblich.  
„Denkst du, du kannst es besser, Malfoy!?“ fuhr Potter ihn scharf an.  
„Darüber lache ich doch nicht. Sondern darüber …“ Er packte Potter fest an seiner Krawatte und zerrte sie vor. Potters Augen funkelten verärgert.  
„Slytherin, Potter!“ sagte er triumphierend. „Snape scheint dich echt gehasst zu haben.“  
„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy. Los, wir suchen ihn und erledigen unsere Mission.“

Schon als sie die Waschräume verließen, spürten es beide. Sie waren überhaupt nicht mehr allein in Hogwarts. Alles wirkte weniger verfallen und düster, sondern viel lebendiger. Es drangen Geräusche an ihre Ohren und sie sahen sich erstaunt an.  
„Scheint sich in den letzten Stunden viel verändert zu haben. Ist das gut oder schlecht, Potter?“  
„Keine Ahnung, finden wir es heraus.“ Harry hatte offenbar keine Lust einen Plan zu besprechen, sondern lief zielstrebig los. Weit kamen sie nicht, denn hinter der nächsten Ecke prallten sie mehr oder weniger mit Professor McGonagall zusammen.  
„Potter und Malfoy! Euch habe ich gesucht. Wo treibt ihr euch herum? Ihr werdet längst zum Unterricht erwartet!“ Sie klang streng und sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Ähm, wo … müssen wir denn hin?“ fragte Harry vorsichtig. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, ihre Mundwinkel fielen nach unten und dann sagte sie nachdrücklich:  
„In den Zaubertrankunterricht, sofort!“   
Sie liefen los, sahen sich aber mehr als fragend an. Vor der Tür zum Klassenraum blieb Harry stehen und musterte Draco besorgt. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte, dass McGonagall verschwunden war.  
„Das Gute ist, du wirkst wie immer …“ Harry zeigte ein breites Grinsen, was Draco ein wenig irritierte.  
„Du auch, Potter. So dämlich und kriecherisch“, erwiderte er patzig, hätte Harry dabei fast wieder an der Krawatte gepackt, um ihn für einen festen Kuss heranzuziehen, doch Potter öffnete schon die Tür.  
„Sieh an, Potter und Malfoy haben doch noch beschlossen zu uns zu stoßen“, empfing sie Snapes düstere Stimme, die ihnen durch und durch ging. Harry hatte fast vergessen, welche Reaktion sie in ihm hervorrufen konnte. Er schluckte unwillkürlich betreten, fühlte, wie Draco neben ihm auch ein wenig zusammenzuckte und hätte darüber fast wieder geschmunzelt.  
Alle drehten sich zur Tür und irritiert musterte Harry die Gesichter. Nicht nur, dass Hogwarts zu funktionieren schien wie früher, Snape hatte seine Zeit auch bevölkert. Dummerweise erkannte Harry kein einziges Gesicht. Ratlos sah er zu Draco, der ebenso verwundert ihre fremden Mitschüler ansah.  
„Beehrt uns doch mit eurem Anblick. Traut euch näher!“ forderte Professor Snape nun mit unergründlichem Gesicht und leiser, höhnischer Stimme auf. Langsam gingen sie weiter und blieben dann stehen. 

 

Draco bekam kaum Luft, denn die Situation war noch kurioser als das erste Mal. Wenn er Potter nicht an seiner Seite gespürt hätte, wäre er vermutlich durchgedreht. Sein Herz klopfte wild und wenn Snape ihn nun etwas Banales aus dem ersten Jahr gefragt hätte, hätte er nichts mehr gewusst. Dessen schwarze Augen musterten sie noch eine Weile eindringlich. Dabei sah er aus wie immer, hatte diese bedrohliche Ausstrahlung und alles war derart real, dass er ganz verwirrt war. Harrys Schweigen zeigte, dass es ihm nicht viel anders ging.   
Als Snape dann mit dem Unterricht weitermachte, sahen sie sich kurz an. Auch Harrys Augen waren hilflos und wieder viel heller, als vorher. Draco konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden.   
„Also, wer weiß es?“ rief Professor jäh und viel lauter als seine Worte vorher. Draco erschrak und auch Harry sah verwirrt nach vorn.  
„Welcher Trank gilt als der ultimative Zaubertrank? Hm? Jemand Ideen?“  
„Potter?“ sprach er ihn direkt an. Harry fuhr sichtlich zusammen, straffte sich dann jedoch gleich wieder.  
„Es ist der Trank, den es gar nicht gibt, Professor Snape!“ sagte er selbstbewusst. Draco bewunderte ihn in diesem Moment sehr. Auch Potter hatte Fehler und Makel, doch im richtigen Moment wusste er die richtigen Worte und tat das Richtige. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Snapes Augen verengten sich bei der Antwort und er kam näher.  
„Bist du etwa einer dieser widerlichen Klugscheißer, Potter?!“ fragte er, ohne eine Antwort zu wollen.  
„Falls ja, musst du schon früher aufstehen …“, seltsamerweise sah er dabei kurz zu Malfoy, der die Augen senkte.  
„Weiß jemand, wie viele Zutaten so ein Trank haben muss?“ wandte er sich nun an die anderen Schüler. Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Snapes kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab ließ ihn verstummen.  
„Nicht du, Potter! Lass den anderen auch noch etwas Übrigen und sei nicht so gierig.“ Mutig hob Harry nun seinen Zauberstab, obwohl er eben in den Waschräumen schon gemerkt hatte, dass er hier offenbar keine magische Macht hatte. Im selben Moment, als Draco panisch seinen Arm runter drücken wollte, fuhr Snape herum. Seine Augen funkelten böse. Er riss Harrys Stab aus der Hand und zerbrach ihn einfach.  
„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen, Mister Potter? Falls ja, sei bereit für alles …“ Seine leisen Worte drangen wie Gift in Dracos Körper ein. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er bekam Panik und hielt sich nur mit Mühe an Ort und Stelle. Die anderen Schüler sahen ebenso bleich aus, doch Snape machte unbeeindruckt mit seinem Unterricht weiter.  
Erst als die Stunde um war, hob er Harrys Verstummung auf und entließ sie. Harry wollte den Raum nicht verlassen, sondern Snape zur Rede stellen, doch es war unmöglich. Die anderen Schüler drängten sie beide unnachgiebig aus dem Raum und Harry flüsterte:  
„Er will es nicht. Er will uns loswerden und kämpft gegen sich selbst an. Gehen wir und reden woanders …“ Er griff Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

 

„Zu Dumbledore“, sagte Harry knapp, doch Draco schlug den Weg nach draußen ein. Ihm war schlecht vor Verwirrung und brauchte dringend frische Luft. Der Dunkelhaarige lief gezwungenermaßen mit, musterte ihn halb besorgt, halb verärgert und sagte dann:  
„Gut, gehen wir zuerst zu Hagrid, falls es den gibt. Ehe es zu dunkel dafür ist. Zu Dumbledore können wir immer noch, auch wenn ich befürchte, dass das nicht einfach werden könnte“, sinnierte Harry mit abwesenden Gedanken. Draco hatte sich auf einen Stein gesetzt und atmete vorläufig nur.  
„Und was bedeutet das hier alles? Wie zum Teufel hat Snape es geschafft Hogwarts wieder zum Leben zu erwecken?“ Seine Stimme war dünn und unsicher.  
„Seine Kraft nimmt zu und wir müssen das hier beenden, eher der Ballon platzt. Inzwischen kann ich mir leider mehr als gut vorstellen, dass es auch eine verheerende Auswirkung auf die Welt der Muggel hat. Also reiß dich mal ein wenig zusammen, Malfoy. Du wolltest mitkommen und wenn du jetzt eher ein Klotz am Bein bist, bleib hier sitzen, ich hole dich ab, wenn wir zurückgehen.“ Grimmig sah Potter ihn an. In diesem Augenblick verstand Draco, dass diese Egozentrik schon früher Teil von Harrys Wesen war. Diese Art Selbstüberschätzung, die er selbst immer nur vorgespielt hatte, um seinem Bild gerecht zu werden, was alle von ihm haben wollten, die gehörte zu Potters angelegter Natur dazu. Während er im Grunde nur aus Unsicherheit und einer verstörenden Sanftheit bestand, die er hatte niemals äußern können, war Potter das, was er immer sein sollte.  
„Wenn du denkst, du kannst dir den Ruhm allein schnappen, vergiss es Potter!“ Er fand zu seiner alten Form zurück und stand auf.

Harry war erleichtert. Noch immer war Malfoy an seiner Ehre zu packen. Gleichzeitig erfasste ihn ein sehr seltsamer Gedanke, als er Draco noch einen Moment betrachtete. Seinem einstigen Widersacher schien es hier in Snapes Zwischenzeit besser zu gefallen, als in der realen Welt. Auch wenn er gerade schwächelte, fand Malfoy doch hier zu seinem früheren Selbst zurück, was ihm offenbar mehr zusagte. Mit ihm hier zu sein, war wie nach Hause kommen, dachte Harry verstört und lief dann einfach los, in Richtung Hagrids Hütte.


	10. Chapter 10

Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Behausung, sprach Harry ununterbrochen, um sich selbst von seiner unheilvollen Ahnung abzulenken.  
„Wie es aussieht, hat sich Professor Snape endlich Möbel und Ausstattung zugelegt, was mir sagt, dass er stärker geworden ist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass diese Zwischenzeit sich derart ausdehnt, dass sie alle anderen Zeiten verschlingt, nur um die einzig reale zu sein? Die, in der Severus Snape der Herrscher über alles und jeden ist?“  
„Rede keinen Blödsinn, Potter!“, sagte Draco unwirsch, musste jedoch still zugeben, dass diese Utopie nicht abwegig, sondern sogar extrem beängstigend war.  
„Könntest du mal kurz drüber nachdenken, Malfoy!“  
„Könnte ich, will ich aber nicht!“

 

Hagrids Hütte sah aus wie eh und je, war jedoch auch viel besser bestückt, als beim letzten Mal. Auf dem Herd stand sogar ein großer Topf, in dem eine appetitlich duftende Suppe vor sich hin köchelte. Allerdings war Hagrid und sein Hund Fang nicht anwesend. Laut rief Harry nach ihm, doch sie blieben allein. Weil es kühler wurde, beschlossen sie in der Hütte zu warten. Draco warf einen neugierigen Blick in den Topf.  
„Sieht nicht übel aus“, dabei griff er automatisch nach dem löffelähnlichem Teil, was nicht weit neben dem Herd, auf einem Hocker lag. Irgendwie hatte er Hunger und ehe er wieder ungewürzte Pilze mit Erdgeschmack essen musste, sollte er die Chance nutzen, etwas Genießbares zu essen.  
„Warte! Nein!“ Harry war zu ihm gekommen und wandte ihm den Löffel aus der Hand. Er wehrte sich und fuhr ihn dann an.  
„Du bekommst die Reste, also gib mir jetzt sofort den Löffel zurück, Potter!“ Harry wirkte ganz unglücklich, so sehr schwankte sein Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Lachen und Ärger.  
„Was ist?!“ fauchte Draco ihn an und packte ihn wütend an seiner Kleidung.  
„Das willst du besser nicht wissen …“, keuchte Harry, lachte dann kurz, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
„Oh doch! Sag es, los!“  
„Es ist kein Löffel, mit dem man isst, Malfoy. Hagrid benutzt ihn um Fangs Hinterlassenschaften wegzuräumen.“ Draco verstand nicht gleich den Zusammenhang, ließ Harry aber nicht los. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht weit voneinander entfernt. Wie beim ersten Mal in Snapes Zwischenzeit spielten ihre jugendlichen Körper ein eigenes Spiel. Geistige Reife und körperliche Selbstdisziplin interessierte sie einen Dreck. Draco spürte, wie sein Blut zu rauschen begann, umso länger er so dicht an Potter war. Loslassen konnte er ihn aber auch nicht, denn er musste wütend sein. Wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte, dann hatte der Dunkelhaarige ihn kürzlich mit einer Scheißeschaufel essen lassen und hatte selbst wohlwissend lieber die Finger genommen.  
„Du verdammter Dreckskerl!“ zischte er und packte in fester am Umgang, um ihn gegen die Wand zu drängen.  
„Sorry. Aber es war einfach zu lustig … die Chance konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen“, kicherte Harry, versuchte aber gleich wieder vernünftig zu sein.  
„Aber du hast recht, wir sollten etwas essen, solange wir können und es etwas gibt. Hagrid hätte sicher nichts dagegen. Also komm schon, lass mich los!“  
„Nein! Zieh doch deinen kaputten Zauberstab, Potter!“, sagte er hämisch. Potter verengte die Augen und schwieg einen Moment. Still sahen sie sich an. Draco versuchte krampfhaft weiterhin wütend zu sein, hatte aber längst begriffen, dass die Sache mit dem „Scheißlöffel“ sowieso nicht real gewesen war. Doch wie früher, ärgerte ihn Potters Überlegenheit nach wie vor. Außerdem war es erregend ihm auf diese aggressive Weise nahe zu sein, denn sie schützte ihn und seine eigene Verletzlichkeit, die ihn am liebsten sagen lassen würde: Ich will dich nur küssen, am liebsten für immer. Für immer, bei diesen Gedanken hätte er vor Schmerz fast aufgeschrien. Stattdessen packte er Potter fester und presste ihn an die Wand.  
„Lass mich sofort los … oder …“

Harry schluckte schwer. Warum verlor er in dieser Zeit derart schnell die Disziplin, die ihn zu einem exzellenten Auror machte? Dracos Aggressivität und seine Wut prallten gerade mit seiner Sensibilität zusammen. Harry konnte es in seinen Augen sehen und dieser innere Kampf machte ihn derart anziehend, dass er in Versuchung kam, das Ziel ihrer Mission zu vernachlässigen.   
„Oder was, Potter?“ Der Blonde versuchte überlegen zu klingen, doch in seinem Ton war der innere Zwiespalt überdeutlich zu hören. Die Diskrepanz ließ Harrys Glied unweigerlich anschwellen. Großer Gott, dachte Harry leicht panisch, war es früher auch schon so kompliziert gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was aber auch kein Wunder war, denn jahrelang hatten ihn die Gedanken an Voldemort beschäftigt. Es war merkwürdig, doch umso länger sie sich ansahen, umso mehr verschwand die Anspannung. Dracos graublaue Augen begannen zu glänzen und Harry konnte darin die Weichheit sehen, die doch so deutlich zu seinem Wesen gehörte. Wie hatte er so etwas Wichtiges früher nur übersehen können?  
„Oder du sagst mir, dass du mich willst und küsst mich dann …“, flüsterte er rau. Seine eigenen Worte erschreckten ihn, weil er sie eher gedacht hatte. Sie waren nicht dazu gedacht ausgesprochen zu werden. Nicht hier und jetzt zumindest. Ein kleiner Schreck zuckte durch Malfoys Blick, dann ließ er ihn langsam los, trat aber nicht von ihm weg. Irgendwie sah er ungläubig und zaghaft aus. Seine Lippen standen einen Spalt weit offen und Harry erwartete jeden Moment verletzende Worte. Doch Draco sagte nichts. Stattdessen hob er nur langsam seine rechte Hand. Seine Finger bebten leicht, als sie sich an Harrys Wange legten. Wie gebannt musste Harry ihm ins Gesicht sehen. Malfoy hätte früher nur ein einziges Mal auf seine wahrhaftige Art mit ihm kommunizieren müssen und er wäre ihm verfallen. Unwillkürlich begann sein Herz wild zu pochen.  
Wenn er nur ein Mal diese sanfte Eindringlichkeit an ihm gesehen und oder gespürt hätte, er hätte ihm nie wieder ein boshaftes Wort geglaubt. Dank Voldemort hatten sie Jahre damit verschwendet sich zu hassen und aneinander vorbei zu sehen.  
„Draco …“, sagte er dunkel, um etwas zu sagen und um zu hören, ob er überhaupt noch er selbst war. Der Blonde blinzelte, ließ seine Finger dann liebevoll über seine Lippen gleiten und wollte ihn offensichtlich gerade küssen, als ein Räuspern erklang. Harry war bereit gewesen. Er war so bereit für Dracos Liebenswürdigkeit gewesen, wie noch nie zuvor. 

 

Sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander und blickten zur Tür. Dort stand Hagrid breit grinsend. An seiner Seite saß Fang, der nun zu seinem Bett trottete.  
„Kann ich euch helfen, Jungs?“ fragte der Riese freundlich, wie es seine Art war. Harry war erleichtert und vergaß einen Moment, dass er in Snapes absonderlicher Zwischenzeit war.  
„Hagrid, ich bin es Harry!“ Er ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Hagrid lächelte zwar weiterhin höflich und sagte auch freundlich:  
„Harry, Harry … sehr schöner Name!“ doch sah Harry, dass er ihn nicht wirklich erkannte.  
„Potter. Harry Potter“, fügte er an, doch Hagrid nickte nur gutmütig und sah zu Draco.  
„Und du bist?“  
„Draco Malfoy.“ Draco klang ungehalten und sein hübsches Gesicht hatte sich wieder fest verschlossen, wie Harry mit unangenehmem Gefühl feststellen musste.  
„Sehr schön. Wollt ihr etwas vom Eintopf essen? Ist Fleisch drin. Heute ist ja oben vegetarischer Tag, doch ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Jungs in eurem Alter mehr als Wurzeln essen wollen. Setzt euch, Jungs.“  
Harry schob Draco zum Tisch. Der blonde Junge sah ihn bockig an, doch setzte sich dann.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Hagrid?“ begann Harry mutig, sah dann aber irritiert auf den „Scheißlöffel“, den Hagrid ihm hinlegte. Draco bekam einen gewöhnlichen Löffel und begann unverzüglich zu spotten.  
„Geschieht dir recht, Potter. Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt …“, flüsterte er gehässig über den Tisch.  
„Natürlich … ähm, wie war dein Name doch gleich?“  
„Harry. Harry Potter.“  
„Ach ja, Harry. Frag ruhig. Ich freue mich immer, wenn mich Schüler besuchen kommen.“ Draco begann schon gut gelaunt zu essen, während er immer noch überlegte, welche Frage schlau war und ob er den „Löffel“ benutzen sollte. Letztlich sah er sauber aus, war in gewisser Weise nicht real und Malfoy hatte ihn auch benutzt. Harry begann vorsichtig zu essen.  
„Wie alt warst du, als deine Mutter dich verlassen hat?“ fragte Harry einfühlsam und beobachtete Hagrid genau. Sie hatten mal über dieses Thema gesprochen und Harry nahm berechtigterweise an, dass Snape nichts davon wusste.  
„Ach, Harry … das ist aber kein nettes Thema. Gibt es einen wichtigen Anlass für diese Frage?“ Der Riese klang nicht unwillig, eher bekümmert.  
„Nun ja, Draco und ich habe uns über Verluste unterhalten. Darüber, wie man am besten damit umgehen kann. Aber wir sind nur Jungs. Doch du bist erwachsen und vielleicht weiser als wir.“ Hagrids dunkle Augen musterten sie beiden wohlwollend.

 

Die Suppe war ziemlich gut und doch konnte Draco kaum schlucken. Was zum Teufel bezweckte Harry mit dieser seltsamen Frage? Er beobachtete ihn. Seine Freude über den Löffel war verschwunden. Umso länger er gezwungen war still zu sitzen, umso träger schien er zu werden.  
„Hm, verstehe. Warum fragt ihr nicht euren Hauslehrer Professor Snape?“ sagte er dann ein wenig unbeholfen.  
„Wir sind extra hergekommen, um dich zu fragen“, sagte Harry erbarmungslos.  
„Ah, verstehe. Ihr habt den Duft meiner Suppe bis oben gerochen. Das freut mich. Esst ruhig ordentlich. Ich kann mehr machen …“ Hagrid wandte sich ab und Harry sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Die Frage war unbeantwortet geblieben. Einzig der Hinweis auf Snape schwebte im Raum wie ein Gespenst. Harry plauderte noch ein wenig über belanglose Dinge, dann verabschiedeten sie sich schnell. Es wurde schon dunkel und sie mussten zurück.  
„Er wusste es nicht, weil Snape es nicht wissen kann.“  
„Und was bedeutet das für uns.“  
„Es bedeutet, dass wir uns wahrscheinlich auch den Weg zu Dumbledore sparen können, denn den wird es entweder nicht in persona geben oder wir gelangen nicht zu ihm, wie wir auch nicht zu Snape selbst kommen konnten, vorhin, im Klassenraum“, erläuterte der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Ist dir auch aufgefallen, wie sehr Snape betont hat, dass du doch früher aufstehen musst, um es mit ihm aufzunehmen?“ Erstaunt sah Potter ihn an und hob die Brauen.  
„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen, doch es könnte ein Hinweis sein. Lass uns trotzdem sehen, ob wir zu Dumbledore gelangen“, legte Harry Potter fest. Es war, wie er vorhergesagt hatte.  
Kaum waren sie im Schulgebäude, lauerte McGonagall sie auf.  
„So spät noch unterwegs? Sollten Sie nicht schon in den Schlafräumen sein?“ Sie klang nicht böse, doch so bestimmt, dass sich Harry denken konnte, dass Snape sie einfach mit Magie zwang in die Schlafräume zu gehen, sollten sie es nicht freiwillig tun. Er hatte sie den Ausflug zu Hagrid machen lassen, um was? Sich über sie lustig zu machen oder einfach nur, um zu demonstrieren, dass sie hier keine Macht hatten. Aber das wollten sie doch erst mal sehen, denn einerseits schien er verhindern zu wollen, dass Draco und er diese merkwürdige Zwischenzeit-Blase zerstörten, gleichzeitig schien er sich danach zu sehnen. So wie Draco, der sich nach der vermeintlichen Stärke seines alten Ichs sehnte, so wie er selbst, der hier an sein früheres Ich erinnert wurde, welches ihm nun durchaus wieder erstrebenswert erschien, denn wenn er der alte Harry Potter wäre, hätte Ginny ihn nicht verlassen, trotz der Gefahr, die von seinem Beruf für die Familie ausging.

Als sie dann die die Räume von Slytherin betraten, erwartete sie eine weitere und sehr unangenehme Überraschung.

 

Ein groß gewachsener Junge mit schwarzen, längeren Haaren stand umringt von anderen Kindern im Raum und hielt eine Rede, die er nun unterbrach, als sie eintraten. Er drehte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen herum und es wurde sehr still im Raum.  
Severus Snape in ihrem Alter, dachte Draco sofort. Er kannte die Räumlichkeiten nur zu gut, doch kein einziges der Gesichter. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, hatte Snape vermutlich seine eigene Jugend reproduziert. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein idealisiertes Wunschdenken, dem sie hier gegenüber standen.  
„Malfoy und Potter!“, sagte Snape nun und kam langsam und lauernd auf sie zu. Die anderen Kinder folgten ihm respektvoll. Niemand sah erfreut über ihr Kommen aus.  
Snapes Stimme war damals noch ein paar Nuancen höher, war jedoch schon zu dieser Zeit so eindringlich gewesen. Seine Augen hatten allerdings noch eine angenehm braune Farbe und wenn man seine bedrohliche Ausstrahlung übersehen konnte, war er nicht unattraktiv gewesen. Draco beschloss, dass er Harry erst einmal das Reden überlassen würde, denn schließlich war es Potter!  
„Wo kommt ihr so spät her? Ihr wisst, dass ihr um diese Zeit schon hier sein müsst.“ Snape klang kühl und darunter lag ein unangenehmer Ton der Belustigung.  
„Bist du hier der Scheriff, oder was?“ erwiderte Harry ganz liebenswürdig, was Severus die Augen verengen ließ.  
„Ich bin der Vertrauensschüler, vergessen? Und du glaubst, du bist witzig, Potter? Ist er witzig, Malfoy?“ wandte sich Snapes junge Version nun an ihn. Vor ein paar Sekunden fand es Draco fast amüsant, dass er selbst Zuschauer sein durfte. Jetzt nicht mehr.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ist er manchmal wirklich witzig. Erst gestern hat er mich mit dem Löffel essen lassen, mit dem Hagrid die Scheiße seines Hundes wegmacht“, sagte er und blickte Severus ins Gesicht. Niemand außer Harry lachte.   
„Hagrid. Ihr treibt euch also immer noch bei diesem stinkenden Wilden herum? Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr Slytherin seid?“ fragte er sie nun scharf und kam noch ein wenig näher.  
„Natürlich!“, sagte Draco sofort auf seine stolze und leider unbesonnene Art, bekam auch gleich ein Räuspern von Potter, was ihn nur noch mehr reizte.  
„Wer bist denn du schon?“, gab er patzig zurück.  
„Das kann ich dir gern zeigen, Malfoy!“ Der Schwarzhaarige hob seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn und Draco rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Wenn diese junge Version die Kräfte des älteren Snapes hatte, dann Goodbye. Er sah zu Harry, um wenigstens mit seinem Anblick zu sterben.  
„Okay, lass es gut sein. Es tut uns leid, wir haben uns verspätet, denn der Wilde hatte Suppe, in der Fleisch war. Wir hatten einfach Hunger. Es tut uns leid, ja?“ Potter klang gelassen und leichthin. Ein Mädchen kicherte und auch ein paar Jungs begannen zu plaudern. Draco glaubte zu hören, dass sie Harry zustimmten. Empört sah der Schwarzhaarige sich um. Mit seinem Zauberstab deutete er dann auf eine kleine düstere Treppe an der linken Mauer, die nach unten führte. Ein fieses Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
„Ich verzeihe euch großzügig. Doch nur, wenn ihr jetzt sofort dahin verschwindet, wo ihr hingehört. Los!“ Draco stöhnte auf. Die Treppe führte zu einem zugigen kleinem Raum ohne Fenster, an dem eigentlich nur die Koffer der Schüler gelagert wurden, damit sie nicht im Weg rumstanden und alle mehr Platz hatten.   
„Ihr wisst doch noch, wo eure Betten stehen, oder?“ fragte Snapes Version mit drohender Stimme. Draco wollte aufbegehren, doch Harry packte ihn schnell am Arm.  
„Klar wissen wir das. Sorry nochmal und Gute Nacht!“, sagte er schnell und zerrte ihn die Treppe nach unten.


	11. Chapter 11

„Bist du verrückt, Potter? Ich schlafe doch nicht in diesem … Drecksloch!“ zischte Draco, unten angekommen. Zwischen den Koffern standen tatsächlich zwei schmale Klappbetten.  
„Ich finde auch, dass es Snape mit seiner Dekoration etwas übertreibt, aber hey … er will etwas von uns.“  
„Da bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Seine beschissene, Teenagerversion hat uns gerade fast geröstet.“  
„Ach was, das war nur ein Bluff.“  
„Und warum können wir … kannst du ihm nicht zeigen, was du kannst, Potter?!“  
„Weil hier meine Magie nicht funktioniert und mein Zauberstab kaputt ist. Deshalb. Außerdem denke ich, dass alles, was wir vorfinden, ein Hinweis ist. Du hast es selbst gesagt: Seine Wort, die er im Unterricht gesagt hatte …. Wir müssen ihn morgen früh, ganz zeitig aufsuchen. Er selbst wurde als Schüler gemobbt, von Kindern wie dir und meinem Vater. Denkst du nicht, er hat das Bedürfnis sich an uns zu rächen?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn, denn Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Was?“  
„Na ja, ich habe … das auch getan, wie du schon sagtest. Ich habe dir das angetan und trotzdem … hast du dich nie richtig an mir gerächt. Warum nicht? Du hättest es inzwischen tun können. Du hast es nie versucht, warum nicht, Harry?“ Draco flüsterte nur und Harry sah wie gebannt auf die kleinen, weißen Atemwolken, die dabei aus seinem Mund kamen. Er hätte eine Antwort für Malfoy. Nämlich, dass es nie wichtig für ihn gewesen war, sich zu rächen. Aber das würde dem Anderen sagen, dass er nie wichtig genug für ihn war und das wollte er plötzlich nicht mehr. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich nur nie richtig gesehen haben. Bis jetzt.  
„Ich war eben nie besonders nachtragend. Links oder rechts?“ Harry deutete auf die Betten, um das Thema zu wechseln. Zufrieden war Malfoy damit nicht, doch er nickte nur und zeigte auf das rechte Bett.  
„Lass uns schlafen gehen und sehen, was dann passiert“, legte Harry fest und begann sich auszuziehen. Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst, dachte Draco wenig begeistert.   
„Wir … können doch nicht einfach … schlafen, während Snapes Ballon sich aufbläht, Potter. Wir müssen etwas tun.“  
„Versuch’s doch!“ sagte Harry leichthin und schlüpfte, nur in T-Shirt und Shorts unter die Decke.   
„Werde ich auch!“ knurrte er dunkel und stieg die Treppe wieder nach oben. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte unglaublich Angst davor diese Nacht hier mit ihm zu verbringen. Draco hatte Furcht, ihn zu sehr zu wollen und damit alles kaputt zu machen. Er musste befürchten, dass er alles zerstörte, was er in den letzten Stunden so mühevoll aufgebaut hatte.  
Die Treppe machte eine leichte Biegung und als er seinen Fuß erhob, um die letzte Stufe zu überwinden, prallte er gegen die unsichtbare Wand. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und strauchelte heftig, bevor er sich wieder zu fassen bekam. Es war eine durchsichtige Mauer und auf der anderen Seite erschien Teenager-Snape, als hätte er ihn laut gerufen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte ihn finster an.   
„Ja, schon gut … Mistkerl“, murmelte Draco rau und ging wieder nach unten.  
„Hattest recht, Potter!“ sagte er geknickt und zog sich selbst unwillig aus.  
„Er lässt uns nicht gehen, bis wir getan habe, was er will.“  
„Aber was verdammt will er denn? Einen besonders zeitigen Tee?“, maulte Draco und sein Bett knarrte, als er sich hinlegte.  
„Vielleicht. Wir werden es rausfinden. Hast du deinen Zauberstab noch?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Dann halte ihn bereit. Ich bin sicher, dass er morgen nützlich sein wird. Verstehst du?“ Harry drehte sich im Bett und sah ihn im schwachen Licht, welches aus dem oberen Raum bis hier her drang, aufmerksam an.  
„Willst du ihn haben?“ bot Draco widerwillig an.  
„Nein, ich werde ihn sowieso nicht benutzen können, denn sonst hätte ich meinen Stab auch noch.“  
Draco fiel keine Erwiderung ein, die nicht aus: Ich würde dich jetzt gern küssen, bestand und so schwieg er verbissen.

„Hättest du gedacht, dass wir Snape mal wiedersehen?“ fragte Harry leise und klang absurderweise wirklich wie damals. Seine Stimme war heller, ebenso wie seine Augenfarbe. Überhaupt wirkte er in dieser Zwischenzeit wieder viel mehr wie früher. Unvoreingenommen und tapfer.  
„Nein. Und ich hatte auch keinen großen Bedarf danach.“  
„Er hat mein Mutter Lily geliebt, wusstest du das?“ Harrys Stimme wurde noch leiser. Draco schluckte, denn er musste sich an Hermines Erzählung erinnern. Schon erzählte ihm Potter die Geschichte.  
„ … er hat es nur für sie getan. Alles. Ist das nicht ein wenig verrückt?“  
„Krankhaft, wenn du mich fragst“, erwiderte Draco, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Harry auch gesagt hatte, dass seine Sehnsucht nach ihm das aus ihm gemacht hatte. Jetzt sah er Harry auch noch wissend lächeln und dann zuckte er zusammen, als Harry unvorbereitet aus dem Bett sprang.  
„Mach Platz. Es ist ziemlich kalt und wir sollten uns wärmen!“ forderte Potter und kroch unter seine Decke.  
„Hast du sie nicht alle? Wir sind erwachsen, Potter? Vergessen? So etwas sagen sich Kinder und sie glauben es auch noch.“ Weil das Bett nicht besonders breit war, lag Harry dicht an ihm dran. Er gab ein kurzes Kichern von sich.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber du solltest das Witzige an dieser Situation sehen, wir können nochmal siebzehn Jahre sein und uns dämlich benehmen. Ich finde das hat was.“  
„Ich hätte das damals nie getan und hätte dich eher getötet, als …“, begann Draco und merkte, dass der Satz eine Lüge war. Hitze war in sein Gesicht gestiegen und er fror kein bisschen. Er wollte das hier so sehr und doch auch wieder nicht. Es war kompliziert. Sein Körper sehnte sich danach ihn zu lieben, sein Geist auch, doch sein erwachsener Verstand mahnte ihn, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte. Nicht das allein. Er wollte Harry Potter ganz und gar. Und doch war er in diesen Momenten so hilflos und wieder mal nur ein Spielball einer fremden Macht.  
„Und ich wäre nie in dein Bett gekommen, obwohl ich es … vielleicht sogar gewollt hätte“, sagte Harry leise. Für ein paar Momente fehlte ihm eine Erwiderung. Sie flüsterten sowieso nur leise. Harry lag neben ihm, auf dem Rücken wie er selbst. So locker seine Worte klangen, so angespannt war sein Körper. Wieder lag er auf der Lauer, dachte Draco und versuchte angestrengt seinen Atem in einen angemessenen Rhythmus zu pressen.  
„Hättest du nicht gewollt“, flüsterte Draco rau und vor Verlegenheit wenig eloquent in die Nacht. Potter antwortete nicht gleich, drehte sich dann aber zu ihm herum. Seine Hand schob sich wieder auf diese Art in seine Haare, wie in jener unheilvollen Nacht, in der er sich blamiert hatte, weil er sich und seine Ergriffenheit nicht kontrollieren konnte.

 

Harry spürte genau, dass jedes Wort wichtig war. Vielleicht mochten ihnen Worte als Siebzehnjähriger wenig bedeuten, doch heute hatten sie eine große Macht. Sein Körper war drängend und diese ungestillte Sehnsucht all der verlorenen Jahre, schoss wie eine heiße Flamme durch sein Inneres. Hatte er sich nicht kürzlich gewünscht, er könnte noch einmal jung sein, noch einmal die Wahl haben, noch einmal die richtige Entscheidung treffen? Eine Entscheidung zum eigenen Verlangen zu stehen, was sogar all die Jahre einen Namen hatte. Seinen.  
„Wer weiß das schon genau. Doch heute würde ich es wollen, Draco. Weil ich weiß, wie du wirklich bist und es … gefällt mir sehr“, flüsterte er ganz leise auf Dracos Lippen. Aus seinem Mund kam ein leiser, herzzerreißender Ton zwischen Entzücken und Schreck.  
„Wenn Snape … uns hier …“, flüsterte der Blonde abgehakt und seine heißen Hände schoben sich unwillkürlich unter Harrys Shirt.  
„Er weiß alles, was wir tun. Es ist ihm egal. Wir müssen nur das Richtige tun, um ihn zu erlösen. Wie wir dahin kommen, kümmerten ihn wenig, wenn wir seine Regeln einhalten“, erläuterte Harry zuversichtlich, denn er spürte Dracos Herz wie verrückt schlagen. Wenn Malfoy jetzt panisch werden würde, würde er unter Umständen alles ruinieren. Ob stimmte, was er sagte, wusste Harry selbst nicht. Aber er vermutete, dass sie wirklich morgen früh sehr zeitig in Snapes Büro gehen mussten, um ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Dracos Lippen drückten sich plötzlich auf seine. Es war unerwartet gewesen und entlockte ihm ein verwundertes Keuchen. War Malfoys erwachsene Version zurückhaltend und sanft gewesen, waren die Lippen seiner jüngeren Version sehr viel fordernder. Harry wurde augenblicklich von einem heißen Strudel eingesaugt, dem er so viele Jahre aus dem Weg gegangen war. Er wurde nun gnadenlos mit seinem eigenen Verlangen konfrontiert. Malfoys Hände, seine Lippen und selbst sein Körper versprachen ihm so unbedingt Erlösung, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel, sich fallen zu lassen. Seine Hände schoben sich nach unten, unter den Bund seiner Unterhose, während Harry noch ein wenig weiter auf ihn rutschte. Ihn unter sich liegen zu fühlen, war befremdlich, atemberaubend und die einzig richtige Art ihrer schwierigen Beziehung gerecht zu werden. Draco stöhnte leise, als Harry nun auch seine andere Hand in seine Haare schob und seine Lippen mit der Zunge teilte.

 

Draco explodierte fast vor Anspannung. Er hatte so eine Angst zu versagen und etwas falsch zu machen, dass er fast wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Sein Herz zitterte, sein Puls raste und sein schnelles Atmen machte ihn schwindlig. Harry zu spüren und zu riechen, machte ihn kopflos. Vor allem aber, brachte ihn Potters eindeutiges Begehren vollkommen durcheinander. Er wollte ihn so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Er wollte in ihm sein. Jetzt, gleich, sofort. Seine Hände bebten, als er versuchte Harrys Shorts hektisch weiter runter zu schieben. In ihm, er musste jetzt sofort, in ihm sein, sonst würde er sterben, auf der Stelle. Harry saugte an seinem Hals und er drückte ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen. Sein Glied tat weh, so hart war es.   
„Sssssscht“, machte Potter leise und sah ihn dann ermahnend an. Er war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Wieder presste er ihm hart seine Lippen auf den Mund, bis ihn Harry behutsam aber unnachgiebig von sich wegdrückte.  
„Warte ...“, flüsterte er atemlos.  
„Auf was? Dass Snape uns erwischt?“ knurrte Draco und wollte ihn wieder küssen. Seine Finger hatten sich schon zwischen Potters Pobacken geschoben.  
„Nein, das wird er nicht. Aber ich will, dass du mit mir sprichst, Draco.“  
„Was?“ Diese Bitte verwirrte ihn nun völlig. „Warum?“  
„Sag mir … sag mir, wie sehr du mich willst, los!“ forderte er und zog sich dann seine Shorts runter. Dracos Herz schlug hart und schnell, als er ihm dabei zusah. Er verstand den Sinn nicht, doch schon zog ihm Harry die Hose aus, kniete sich breitbeinig über ihn und zog die Decke über sie beide.  
„Frag nicht warum, tue es. Ich erkläre es dir später.“ Als sich ihre Körper, vor allem ihre angeschwollenen Männlichkeiten berührten, stöhnte Draco unwillkürlich wieder auf. Seine Hände legten sich fest um Harrys Lenden.  
„Draco! Sag es!“ befahl Harry so scharf, dass er erschrak, denn es war seine erwachsene, mächtige Aurorenstimme, die Draco fast so ins Fleisch schnitt, wie Snapes schmieriger Tonfall.  
„Ich …“  
„Sag mir, was du an mir magst …“  
„Ich … habe …“ Draco stöhnte, als sich Harry ein wenig aufrichtete. Dabei geriet seine Erektion an genau die richtige Stelle.   
„Weiter, Draco!“  
„Ich … habe dich immer … bewundert. Du warst so … klein und doch der … Größte von uns allen.“ Als Harry nach seiner hart gewordenen Lust griff, zuckte Draco heftig und lusterfüllt zusammen.  
„Weiter!“  
„So gemein … ich zu dir war, du hast dich … nie unterkriegen lassen, Potter. Und als wir … hmmmmmm …“ Er drückte wimmernd seinen Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen, als er Harrys Hitze an seiner Spitze fühlte. Potter hatte sie mit seinem Speichel benetzt und nur von dieser leichten Berührung wäre Draco fast schon gekommen.  
„Sag es mir, Draco, los. Ich will hören, wie sehr du mich willst!“  
„Als wir älter wurden … ich … habe es nicht verstanden. Ich … habe mich dafür gehasst, dass ich dich hassen muss, denn ich hätte dich … oh …“ keuchte Draco auf, als sich Harry langsam auf ihn setzte.  
„Sprich weiter!“  
„Ich hätte dich viel lieber geliebt. Ich war eifersüchtig … auf deine Freunde, deine Freundinnen, auf … uuuuummmm … alle, die mit dir zusammen sein durften. Nur ich … musste dich hassen, ob ich wollte, oder nicht. Es hat … so wehgetan. Mehr als … einmal …“ Draco sagte nichts mehr, denn Harry begann sich zu bewegen. Es funktionierte. Malfoy musste sich so auf seine Worte konzentrieren, dass er die Kontrolle behielt. 

Ihn so fest in sich zu spüren, machte allerdings auch Harry gerade atem- und wortlos. Es war unfassbar. Erst war es schmerzhaft und jetzt wurde es bei jeder Bewegung lustvoller. Er sah auf Dracos helle Brust, die sich schnell hob und senkte, sah in seine fassungslos aufgerissenen Augen und Harry sah auf seine offenen Lippen aus denen nun wieder Worte kamen.  
„Ich hätte es dir … fast gesagt, mehr als einmal…“  
„Was gesagt?“, keuchte Harry und musste überwältigt die Augen schließen. Dabei merkte er erst, wie schmerzhaft sich Dracos Finger in seine Hüften verkrampft hatten. Es störte ihn ebenso wenig wie sein Blutgeschmack gestern.  
„Dass ich dich … doch nur lieben will. Dass ich … nie etwas anderes wollte …“ Harry stöhnte dunkel und hinter geschlossenen Lippen. Dann beugte er sich wieder mehr nach vorn und küsste Dracos Mund, aus dem diese wundervollen Worte kamen. Wundervoll, wie Draco Malfoy selbst.  
„Danke!“, flüsterte er rau und dann bewegte er sich nur noch. Langsam und aufmerksam. Er wollte, dass seine Intensität Dracos Anmut gerecht wurde. 

 

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Erregung wie ein heißer Ball in seiner Mitte sammelte. Harrys Forderung hatte das alles stark verlangsamt, verstand er inzwischen. Er war ihm dankbar dafür, konnte nun aber nicht mehr standhalten. In ihm zu sein, war so abstrakt und nahezu göttlich, dass er weder denken, noch aufhören konnte. Inzwischen keuchten sie sich nur noch leise an. Niemals vorher hatte er einen leidenschaftlicheren Moment erlebt. Einen Moment, in dem er glücklich und am Leben war. Aber auch Harry wirkte wie eine nicht reale Version seiner erwachsenen Identität und seines jugendlichen Körpers, der sich so schlecht kontrollieren ließ. Dabei war er so feinfühlig und gleichzeitig hingebungsvoll, dass es ihm schier den Verstand raubte.  
Jäh und heftig ejakulierte er in ihm. Ein Schrei zwischen Schmerz und Lust kam aus seinem Mund, den Harry gleich mit seinem eigenen Mund erstickte. Sein Leib lag in köstlichen, süßen Zuckungen und er spürte Harry so deutlich, dass er wusste, diesen Augenblick würde er niemals wieder vergessen. Was auch immer danach kam, es war Harrys Geschenk an ihn. Eine Geste seiner Vergebung.  
Noch immer saß der Dunkelhaarige auf ihm und bewegte sich weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Allerdings drückte er sich nun enger an ihn und presste sein erigiertes Glied dabei fest zwischen ihre Körper. Draco konnte ihn nur halten und wünschte sich, es möge niemals enden. Als Harry schnell an seinen Hals keuchte, hielt er ihn ganz fest gegen sich gedrückt. Sein Körper bebte in seinen Armen und er hätte auch genauso gut weinen können. Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Und tatsächlich gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen Potters Weinkrampf und seinem Lustzucken von jetzt. Beides zeigte Harrys erstaunliches Vertrauen in ihn. Draco begriff gar nicht, wie er sich das verdient hatte.  
Als es vorbei war, blieb er einfach erschöpft auf ihm liegen und Draco hätte sich lieber die Zunge abschneiden lassen, als ihn wegzuschicken.

Sie schliefen nicht gleich ein, sprachen aber auch nicht mehr miteinander. Harry rutschte irgendwann von ihm runter, blieb aber in seinem Bett. Als Harry dann doch langsam einschlief, dachte er darüber nach, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war Draco auf diese Weise Hoffnung zu machen. So schön der Moment war, so würden sie doch hoffentlich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehren. Und da wollte er doch wieder mit Ginny zusammen kommen. Oder? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Die Konfrontation seiner jugendlichen Leidenschaft mit seiner abgebrühten Einstellung als erwachsener Mann und mächtiger Auror verwirrten ihn zutiefst. Dracos Herz schlug wieder langsamer und er lauschte auf jeden Schlag, während er auf seiner Brust einschlief.

 

Harry. Er konnte an nichts anderes denke, als an das, was eben geschehen war. Ja, er wollte es. Genau so. Und dass es in einer Art Vergangenheit stattgefunden hatte, hatte es ihm leichter gemacht. Alles hatte sich weniger ernst und endgültig angefühlt. Er selbst war viel unbesonnener und stürmischer gewesen und so war es nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass er Potters Wunsch nachgeben musste. Trotzdem war da dieser Beigeschmack von Vergänglichkeit, vor dem er in der Gegenwart so sehr Angst hatte. Er würde unweigerlich wieder verlieren, was er in den Händen hielt, denn Harry würde zurück zu Ginny gehen. Es könnte und würde nicht anders sein, denn wie auch Harry, hatte er inzwischen nicht mehr diesen rosaroten Blick auf die Welt, wie sie es als Teenager hatten. Draco wusste, wie es laufen würde und allein der Gedanke, schmerzte sehr. Aber es war geschehen und auch damit müsste er klarkommen. Es könnte ja kaum noch schlimmer werden. Doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass es viel übler werden würde, denn nun waren sie sich begegnet und hatten sich endlich gesehen wie sie wirklich waren. Wie könnten sie das je wieder vergessen?  
Gerührt begriff er, dass Harry Potter sehr gut wusste, wer seine erwachsene Version war und auch er wusste, wer der erwachsene, erfahrene Auror Potter war. Es machte ihm nichts aus und doch würde es keine Rolle spielen. Er würde Harry wieder verlieren, das war so sicher wie der Tod.   
Mit dem Gedanken an den Tod schlief Draco dann auch ein.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry weckte ihn am frühen Morgen.  
Es war so früh, dass es fast noch dunkel war. Leise und schweigend zogen sie sich an. Fast hätte Draco seinen unbrauchbaren Zauberstab vergessen, doch Potter drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. Dann legte er einen Finger auf die Lippen und lief vorweg. Leise schlichen sie die Treppe nach oben. Bevor sie um die Biegung der Treppe kamen, blieb Harry, der vorweg lief, stehen. Er stand eine Treppe über Draco, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste seine Lippen. Dabei flüsterte er leise die Worte:  
„Was auch immer hier geschehen ist, es hat keine Bedeutung, Draco.“ Er küsste ihn wieder und lief dann weiter. Draco verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Meinte Potter die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht? Oder das, was noch kommen würde? Oder das, was in der anderen Zeit geschehen war?  
Die unsichtbare Mauer war weg und leise, mit den Schuhen in den Händen durchquerten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war draußen noch nicht mal hell und aus einigen Ecken hörte man leises Schnarchen oder Schmatzen. Unwillkürlich musste Draco bei der Erinnerung daran grinsen. Auch Harry lächelte wissend. Niemand hielt sie auf, als sie den Raum verließen.  
„War fast zu einfach“, flüsterte Harry vor der Tür, während sie sich ihre Schuhe anzogen.  
„Wie hast du das eben gemeint?“ wollte Draco lieber wissen, denn ihm war egal, was einfach war. Sie waren in Snapes Zwischenzeit und hatten sowieso keinen Einfluss auf irgendwas.   
„Später. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt müssen wir Snape aufsuchen.“ Auf dem Weg nach unten in das Kellergewölbe des Gebäudes, trafen sie niemanden.  
„Sind wir wieder allein hier?“ flüsterte Draco ihm zu, als sie kurz stehen blieben, damit Harry erst einen Blick um die Ecke des Ganges spähen konnte.  
„Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht muss auch der gefangene Geist von Snape ruhen und reproduziert erst wieder wache Personen, wenn er selbst wach ist.“   
So unrecht hatte Potter nicht, sahen sie, als sie dann ganz leise die Tür zu Snapes Büro öffneten. Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab verkrampft in der Hand und versuchte ein hysterisches Atmen zu verhindern.

Professor Severus Snape saß auf seinem Stuhl. Sein Oberkörper war nach vorn gebeugt und sein Gesicht lag auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er schien zu schlafen und blies in regelmäßigen Abständen die Luft aus. Es war so witzig, dass Harry ein kitzliges Lachen im Hals steckte. Schnell sah er zu Draco. Dessen Augen waren furchtsam aufgerissen, seine Lippen, die ihn erst vor kurzem so heiß geküsst hatten, waren zusammengepresst und er wirkte extrem angespannt. Die Knöchel der Hand, mit der er seinen Stab hielt, waren weiß. Sanft legte Harry eine Hand auf seine und drückte sie ein wenig runter. Als er ein lautes: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!“ schmetterte, fuhr Draco zusammen.  
„Bist du …“ weiter kam er nicht, den Snape schrak hoch, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte ein kaum wahrnehmbares:  
„Stupor!“ Seltsamerweise geschah nichts. Draco drehte den Kopf vorsichtig zu Harry, der höchst erstaunt zu Snape schaute. Der wirkte finster und unnachgiebig, als er den Lähmungszauber wiederholte. Wieder passierte nichts und Harry sagte fröhlich:  
„Ha, ich hab’s dir doch gesagt, Malfoy!“ Draco hörte ganz deutlich den angespannten Unterton in Potters Stimme und hob seinen eigenen Stab wieder unauffällig höher.  
„Wenn ihr schon mal da seid, kommt doch rein und schließt die Tür.“  
Snapes Stimme klang überhaupt nicht freundlich oder einladend, eher seelenruhig und tödlich. Potter schloss höflich die Tür, lächelte und sagte dann:  
„So, Professor, was sollen wir tun?“  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass es so einfach ist … Potter?“ flüsterte Snape durchdringend und musterte ihn. Draco schien er vergessen zu haben.  
„Nun, wie sie sehen, sind wir auch ohne ihren Zwang zurückgekehrt, weil sie meine Hilfe brauchen. So viel haben wir inzwischen verstanden. Aber sie müssen schon sagen, was wir tun sollen. So nett es auch ist, die alten Zeiten aufleben zu lassen, so sind sie doch nicht real.“ In diesem Moment verstand Draco die Worte, die Harry auf der Treppe an ihn gerichtet hatte. Was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, war nicht real gewesen, obwohl sie mit ihren Körper irgendwie anwesend waren. Es war geschehen und auch wieder nicht. Hieße das aber nun, dass Potter das Kapitel nach dieser einmaligen Sache endgültig abgeschlossen hatte, oder hieße das, dass es noch gar nicht begonnen hatte? Draco starrte verwirrt auf den Dunkelhaarigen. Dabei realisierte er, dass Potter mit seiner erwachsenen, machtvollen Stimme zu Snape sprach, was komisch im Zusammenhang mit seinem jungen Körper wirkte. Aber Snape starrte ihn nur weiterhin widerwillig an.  
„Du bist ohne deine Freunde gar nichts, Potter. Nichts! Und du weißt das!“ Jeder schien Malfoy vergessen zu haben, denn Potter und Snape schienen mit ihren Blicken zu kämpfen.  
„Warum sollten wir so früh hierher kommen?“ fragte Draco nun mit unsicherer Stimme.  
„Weil Duelle bei Sonnenaufgang ausgefochten werden.“  
„Ein Duell also? Sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und ich ohne?“ Harry klang amüsiert, doch Draco konnte sehen, wie bleich er war und wie seine Gedanken rasten.

„Wieso du, Potter? Hältst du dich wirklich für so wichtig?“ Snapes Stimme triefte vor Verachtung und er sah zu Malfoy. Draco wurde schlecht.  
„Malfoy? Aber er war doch nur zufällig bei mir, als …“  
„Vielleicht. Doch weißt du was, Potter. Er ist wichtig. Wichtig für dich! Deswegen wird er gegen mich kämpfen. Besiegt er mich, habt ihr eure Mission erledigt und dürft nach Hause. Wenn nicht, nun … das sehen wir dann …“ Ein fieses Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. Harry schluckte trocken. Snapes Charakter war schon seit jeher schwierig gewesen, doch diese Jahrzehntelange Einsamkeit hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht freundlicher gemacht. Er wollte endlich tot sein und doch kam er ebenso wenig gegen seine natürliche Grausamkeit an, wie Harry gegen sein sexuelles Verlangen und Draco gegen seine innere Schwäche.  
„Das ist er nicht. Malfoy bedeutet mir nichts!“ sagte Harry hart, in der Hoffnung, er bekam den Blonden aus der Sache raus, doch Snape schnaubte nur ein Mal verächtlich.  
„Das sah vor ein paar Stunden aber ganz anders aus.“  
„Das war nur Sex. Aber das können sie nicht wissen, denn vermutlich hatten sie nie Sex, denn meine Mutter war ja klug genug, sie niemals …“, weiter kam Harry nicht, denn Snapes Hand hatte sich blitzartig um seinen Hals gelegt und drückte zu. Draco sprang herbei, doch Snape hob nur seine andere Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt und sagte wieder leise: „Verkestatum“ und Draco wurde gegen die Tür geschleudert und rutschte benommen nach unten. Warum Snapes Zauberstab plötzlich wieder funktionierte, war nicht klar. Vermutlich war es nur ein Bluff gewesen, um Potter zu provozieren oder er hatte ein paar Augenblicke gebraucht, um seine Magie zu sammeln.  
„Du widerlicher Klugscheißer, Potter! Deine selbstverständliche Unverschämtheit, hat mich schon immer geärgert. Dabei bin ich ein großer Fan von gemobbten Schülern, doch jetzt kann ich es dir ja sagen, ich fand es lustig, wie Malfoy dich terrorisiert hat. Malfoy, dieser Idiot. Ist er jetzt dein Hund? Wie hast du das in den letzten Jahren geschafft, Potter? Befriedigst du seine masochistische Neigung? Du musst wissen, dass er die hat!“   
Nicht ein einziges Mal verzog Snape den Mund zu einem Lächeln. Harry röchelte und Draco kam langsam wieder zu sich. Er war außerhalb von Snapes Blickfeld und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Dann sprang er, so schnell er konnte hoch und drückte Snape von hinten seinen Zauberstab an den Hals. Der lockerte immerhin seinen Griff um Harrys Kehle ein wenig und lachte dann rau und so unangenehm, dass Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam, während er nach Luft japste.   
„Dir ist schon klar, dass dein Zauberstab nur funktioniert, wenn ich das will, oder Malfoy?“ Draco bekam kaum Luft vor lauter Angst. Er sah nur zu Harry, der immerhin wieder mühsam nach Atem rang. Aus einem Impuls heraus, trat er seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer in die Kniekehle. Sofort ließ er Harry los und ging Boden. Währenddessen schlang Draco seinen einen Arm fest um seinen Hals und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er zielte auf Snapes rechtes Auge.  
Potter war auf den Knien und hustete, während er keuchend Luft in die Lungen saugte.  
„Nein …“, krächzte er heiser. Draco hatte keine Ahnung was Potter meinte. Er sah wieder zu Snape, dessen Gesicht eine Fratze des Grauens war.  
„Er funktioniert nicht, Malfoy!“ presste der schwarzhaarige, eigentlich tote Zauberer hervor, doch Draco hielt ihn weiterhin fest. In diesem Moment war er einmal nicht schwach.   
„Tu es nicht, Draco. Ich töte ihn. Gib mir den Stab und …“  
„Nein!“ sagte er fest und sah zu, wie Harry unsicher aufstand.  
„Wenn du es tust, wirst du … vielleicht hier sterben. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!“ Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich, was eine Zustimmung sein könnte, vielleicht aber auch nur ein zynisches Lachen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Vermutung stimmte. Snape hatte ihn schon immer gehasst und das begriff er nun mit voller Wucht. Ja, er hatte ihn um Hilfe gerufen, hätte aber offenbar auch nichts dagegen, dass er mit ihm hier sterben würde. Aber Snape musste durch seine Hand sterben, denn Draco war ja nur zufällig da gewesen und sollte jetzt nicht seine Aufgabe erfüllen. Dazu war er zu weich und zu schwach.  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir Snape töten müssen?“ fragte Draco nun leise. Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig und hatte die Ernsthaftigkeit seines erwachsenen Ichs. Sein Arm lag weiterhin so fest um Snapes Hals, dass der schon halb bewusstlos war.  
„Ja, aber ich werde es tun. Deshalb bin ich hier. Er wird sterben, wird weiterziehen und du kommst unverletzt zurück. Du hast damit nichts zu tun. Draco, bitte …“ sagte Harry nun flehend und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu,  
„Stopp, Potter! Ich tue es. Ich töte ihn und sterbe mit ihm, wenn es so sein muss. War schön mit dir, Harry!“  
„Draco! Nein!“ rief Harry verzweifelt, doch der Blonde sah ihn ein letztes Mal an. Seine graublauen Augen schwammen in Tränen, er lächelte traurig und stach Snape dann seinen Zauberstab fest ins Auge, bis hoch in sein Gehirn. Blut spritzte in Dracos Gesicht und er schluchzte auf. Harry schrie auf, sah Draco an, sah Snape an und konnte von dessen Lippen das Wort „Danke!“ ablesen.“  
„Nein!“ schrie Harry wieder haltlos und stürzte auf Draco zu, um nach ihm zu greifen. Er fasste ins Leere und disapparierte im selben Moment.

 

„Nein!“ schrie er wieder und sah dann verwirrt auf den Boden seiner eigenen Küche.  
„Harry. Du bist hier, alles gut!“, sprach Hermine leise auf ihn ein. Er sah zur Seite und keuchte auf, als er Draco dort ebenso knien sah. Sein Gesicht war seltsamerweise blutig, doch er lebte. Jetzt wischte er sich mit der einen Hand übers Gesicht und sah dann auf das Blut.  
„Oh Gott …“, heulte er auf. Seine Tränen liefen haltlos über seine Wangen und wieder und wieder wischte er darüber, nur um dann mit leerem Blick auf seine Hand zu starren und immer wieder zu murmeln: „Oh Gott …“  
„Alles ist gut, Draco. Ihr seid unversehrt zurück.“  
„Nichts! Ist! Gut!“, schrie Malfoy Hermine an und alle zuckten zusammen. Harry versuchte sich noch zu sammeln und den Schock abzuschütteln, um Draco irgendwie zu helfen, doch er zitterte selbst unkontrolliert.  
„Doch. Ihr seid zurück. Das heißt, ihr habt ihn erlöst“, sagte Hermine fest zu Draco, doch der war vollkommen verstört.  
„Das ist sein Blut! Nichts ist gut! Ich habe ihn … getötet! Versteht ihr!“ Er sprang plötzlich auf und stürmte zur Tür.  
„Sein Blut? Von was spricht er verdammt?“, fragte Ron verdattert.  
„Ron! Geh mit!“, befahl Hermine ihrem Mann. Ron glotzte fassungslos.  
„Aber …“  
„Bring ihn heim und sieh zu, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellt! Jetzt!“ Ron verzog widerwillig sein Gesicht, lief dann aber gehorsam los.  
„Er … hat einen Schock!“, flüsterte Harry leise und eher zu sich selbst. Hätte er Snape getötet, hätte er es besser weggesteckt, so viel war sicher.  
„Ja, vermutlich. Ron wird auf ihn achtgeben. So etwas kann er gut.“ Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Ihr habt es geschafft, Harry.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Weil ihr zurück seid und die Zeit meines Trankes noch nicht abgelaufen war. Ich habe eine Art Timer eingebaut, der euch zurückgebracht hätte, doch es sind noch 23 Minuten Zeit. Was ist geschehen?“  
„Snape wollte, dass ich ihn töte … ohne Magie. Vielleicht war das der Punkt. Er ist nie real gestorben, sondern nur durch Magie“, sagte Harry matt und ließ sich von ihr hochhelfen und auf einen Stuhl schieben. Noch immer zitterten seine Beine, als wäre er unendlich weit gelaufen.  
„So etwas habe ich mir fast gedacht. Er hat dir das zugetraut und du hättest es getan. Aber warum hat es Draco getan?“ Mühsam schluckte Harry. Verwirrung und Erregung hockten in seiner Kehle und schienen sie zuzuziehen. Ihm war nach Weinen zumute, dabei hatten sie einen Sieg errungen.  
„Snape … deute an, dass ich sterben könnte, wenn ich ihn hier ... dort … du weißt schon, töte und Draco …“  
„Er wollte den Helden spielen? Snape hat doch nur geblufft, Harry. Du weißt, dass er uns gern irrationale Angst eingejagt hat.“  
„Vielleicht. Draco hat es aber ernst genommen und er hat … es für mich getan. Er war bereit zu sterben, nur damit ich … zurück kann“, flüsterte Harry rau, sah seiner Freundin aber in die Augen. Sie waren warm und mitfühlend.  
„Er ist so ein Idiot!“ fügte Harry nun an, als ob das was ändern würde. Seine Freundin lächelte nun sanft und sagte:  
„Er liebt dich.“  
„Ich weiß. Das weiß ich doch. Es ändert aber nichts an allem. Er war und ist und bleibt ein Idiot. Es ist Draco Malfoy. Das können wir doch nicht vergessen? Auch wenn er vielleicht heute etwas Ehrenvolles getan hat, bleibt er doch, wer er war.“  
„Ach Unsinn, Harry. Vielleicht hast auch du einen Schock. Hast du zugesehen, wie er ihn getötet hat?“  
„Ja, er hat ihm den Zauberstab durchs Auge ins Gehirn gestoßen. Es war grauenhaft und …“  
„Es war irgendwie nicht real, das ist dir schon klar, oder? Snape ist schon längst tot und auch wenn Malfoy gerade über sein Handeln schockiert ist, so wird er das auch verstehen, wenn er wieder klar denken kann. Mache dir um ihn keine Sorgen, Harry.“  
„Das tue ich nicht!“ knurrte er, klang aber nicht verärgert, eher ratlos.  
„Es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn du es tust …“, sagte Hermine leise und griff nach seiner Hand, um sie mit ihren Händen zu umschließen. Gegen die Tränen, die nun über seine Wangen liefen, konnte Harry nichts mehr tun. Er begann zu schluchzen und fragte sich ernsthaft, seit wann er so ein Weichei geworden war. Sie umarmte ihn wortlos und hielt ihn lange fest. Als sich Harry wieder beruhigt hatte, erzählte er ihr alles, was geschehen war. Fast alles. Die eine Sache ließ er weg, weil er es einfach nicht aussprechen konnte.  
„Haben wir das Richtige getan oder hat es … Draco ganz umsonst getan?“  
„Ich denke, nächstes Jahr um die Zeit wissen wir mehr.“  
„War es nicht … zu einfach?“  
„Du denkst, einen Menschen zu töten, ist einfach? Seit wann das?“ Harry legte den Kopf schief, denn sie hatte recht. Auch wenn Snape nicht mehr wirklich lebendig und real war, so wirkte er doch mehr als menschlich und echt. Auch für Draco, der es trotzdem tun wollte, damit er es nicht tun musste, damit er leben konnte.  
Hermines Handy brummte und sie sah drauf.  
„Ron schreibt, dass er Draco nach Hause gebracht hat und nun so lange bleibt, bis er wieder zurechnungsfähig ist. Er hat ihn ausgeknockt und Draco ist bewusstlos. Dahinter ist ein Kotzsmiley.“ Sie lächelte und Harry gelang es auch.  
„Ich kann deine Augenfarbe wieder gut erkennen, Harry. Sie sind grün.“ Heute sagte er nicht mehr, dass es Blödsinn war. Heute glaubte er es.   
„Gibt es dafür einen Grund, Hermine?“  
„Na, wenn du ihn nicht weißt …“, lachte sie, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
„Ich bin recht sicher, dass dieses Problem nun gelöst ist. Dieses, Harry. Das andere nicht.“  
„Was soll ich tun? Hilf mir doch bitte!“  
„Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du auch. Nur du kannst das Problem lösen.“ Er seufzte leise, weil sie so recht hatte.


	13. Chapter 13

„Ich bin so froh, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist. Es muss schrecklich für Snape gewesen sein in dieser … Zwischenzeit gestrandet zu sein. Gott, er war so viele Jahre dort, er muss verrückt geworden sein.“  
„Ja, irgendwie war er das auch. Aber er war ja schon immer seltsam …“, sagte Harry leise und betrachtete Ginny aufmerksam. Die Sonne schien in ihre Küche und sie beide saßen sich am Küchentisch gegenüber. Ginny war hübsch wie immer und man sah ihr die Erleichterung darüber, dass alles gut ausgegangen war, gut an. Die Kinder blieben allerdings besser noch ein paar Tage bei Molly, bis sich alle sicher waren, dass es kein Nachspiel gab, wenn sie ihren Vater in London besuchen würden.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy mal zu etwas nützlich ist“, sagte sie abwertend kichernd, doch er konnte nicht mit ihr lachen.  
„Ginny, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen“, begann er schwerfällig und mit rauer Stimme. Sein Puls raste und ihm war ein wenig schlecht, weil ihr gleich weh tun musste. Jetzt sah Ginny ihn konzentriert und ernst an.  
„Wir … können nicht mehr auf diese Weise zusammen sein. Nicht, wie früher und …“  
„Ich weiß. Das weiß ich doch, Harry“, unterbrach sie ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Es ist nicht, weil ich dich nicht liebe, musst du wissen, denn das tue ich und das werde ich immer tun, Ginny … aber …“ Sie schwieg und ihr Blick war schwer zu deuten.   
„In Snapes Zeit habe ich mein altes Ich getroffen und das hat mich daran erinnert, wer ich bin.“  
„Du hast wieder grüne Augen“, sagte Ginny leise und er musste lächeln.  
„Genau. Sie sind grün und nicht dunkelirgendwas. Ich habe mich in den letzten Jahren ein wenig verloren und das weiß ich nun. Vielleicht denkst du, schön, dann können wir ja an dem Zeitpunkt weitermachen, an dem wir aufgehört haben. Da, wo ich noch der umgängliche Harry Potter war, doch … so einfach ist es nicht, denn zu meinen grünen Augen … gehört mehr.“  
„Denkst du an jemand bestimmtes?“, fragte sie gedämpft und sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ginny kannte ihn gut und war in Gefühlsdingen so viel klüger als er selbst.  
„Ja“, flüsterte er belegt und konnte ihren Blick kaum erwidern.  
„Etwa Malfoy?“ Tränen liefen jäh über Ginnys Wangen. Harry nickte nur. Sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet.  
„Wie kann … das sein? Wie kann das passieren? Es ist … Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, Harry! Hast du das vergessen? Hast du vergessen, wer er ist und was er getan hat? Hast du vergessen, zu was er bereit war?“ Ihre Stimme brach vor Fassungslosigkeit.  
„Nein. Nichts davon habe ich vergessen. Aber ich habe auch gesehen, wer er jetzt ist und ich habe begriffen, dass er schon immer so war, Ginny. Ich … habe bis vor wenigen Stunden nicht verstanden, dass ich ihn schon immer liebe. Deswegen bin ich zu dem geworden, zu dem du sagtest, ich wäre düster. Es war, weil ich seine Dunkelheit vermisst und gesucht habe, um ihm nahe zu sein. Jetzt ist er wieder hier, bei mir. Und er strahlt, so wie es sein sollte und sein Glanz legt sich auf mich. Kannst du das nicht sehen?“  
Jetzt liefen auch Harry die Tränen über die Wangen. Ginny schluchzte leise, sah ihn aber tapfer an. In ihren Augen sah er, dass sie ihn verstand und es sehen konnte. Draco Malfoy verhalf ihm wieder zu seinem alten Ich, einfach, in dem er ihn auf seine unerklärlich weiche Art liebte. Hätte Harry jemand das vor ein paar Jahren erzählt, hätte er nur gelacht. Aber so war es. Ihre Geschichte vereinte sie und in gewisser Weise vereinten sie damit auch Hell und Dunkel.   
„Wirst du … mit ihm zusammen sein? So richtig, so wie wir?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Ginny und ich würde wirklich alles sehr gern mit dir absprechen. Ich möchte dich nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, aber ich sollte … jetzt wohl besser gehen.“  
„Solltest du. Aber … vielleicht …“ Sie schniefte und trocknete sich dann die Tränen. Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht.  
„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe? Weil ich das Gefühl hatte, wir hätten uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich hatte recht, wie ich gerade merke und es tut weh. Aber du hast auch recht, Harry. Wir sind wohl beide bereit für ein neues Leben. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“ Harry küsste dankbar ihre Hände. Ginny war bis zum Ende die allerbeste Frau, die er hätte haben können und er hat sie nicht mal verdient. Vielleicht waren sie auch nie füreinander bestimmt gewesen, wie er immer gedacht hatte, denn letztlich könnte man es sogar Voldemort anlasten, dass sie sich überhaupt auf diese Weise näher gekommen waren.

 

Regen. Schneeregen. Drei Sekunden Sonne. Regen.  
Seit zwei Tagen saß Malfoy auf seiner breiten Fensterbank und sah hinaus. Er hatte sich krank gemeldet, weil er sich einfach nicht der Lage fühlte anderen Menschen zu begegnen.   
Inzwischen hatte er zwar begriffen, dass die Geschehnisse in dieser merkwürdigen Zwischenzeit-Blase irgendwie nicht real gewesen waren, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass es sich sehr echt angefühlt hatte Snape zu töten. Das, aber auch Harry zu lieben. Im Moment konnte er einfach nicht mehr erkennen, wer er selbst war. Dieser bizarre Ausflug mit Potter hatte ihn endgültig über die Klippe geschubst. Dabei wollte er ihm doch nur ein Bier spendieren und hören, dass er in Ordnung war.   
Er konnte nur wie paralysiert dasitzen, aus dem Fenster sehen und alles wieder und wieder Revue passieren lassen.  
Noch dazu musste er die Demütigung verarbeiten, dass ihn dieser Weasley nach Hause gebracht hatte. Ron war schweigsam doch unerbittlich gewesen. Als er ihn gewaltsam (und ja, hysterisch) aus seiner Wohnung werfen wollte, hatte Ron ihm einen festen Schlag verpasst, der ihn für eine Weile ins Land der erholsamen Schwärze geschickt hatte. Als er zu sich gekommen war, lag er auf seinem Sofa. Eine Decke lag über ihm und Ron hatte seine Airpods im Ohr und spielte Luftgitarre. Nichts gegen Snapes Zeitblase, doch das hier war gruslig. Ron hatte ihm dann Tee gemacht, hatte mit dem Brandy nicht gespart und sich dann ihm gegenüber hingesetzt. Weil Ron kaum etwas sagte, schwieg auch er. Was sollte er auch mit einem Weasley zu reden haben?  
Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, war er allein. Seine Panik und Hysterie waren weg, zurück war nur diese dumpfe Leere geblieben. Wie in Trance badete er, aß automatisch etwas und setzte sich dann aufs Fensterbrett.

 

Heute saß er immer noch da. Draco hatte keine Ahnung welcher Tag war und es war ihm vollkommen egal. Wer war er? Wer war Draco Malfoy? Das fragte er sich ununterbrochen, ohne jemals einer Antwort nur nahe zu kommen.  
Es dämmerte schon, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Erst dachte er an sein Telefon, doch das hatte er ausgeschaltet. Aber es war ein Telefon, nur nicht seines, sondern Potters. Der Dunkelhaarige nahm es aus der Hosentasche und schaltete es aus. Er hatte sich direkt in seine Wohnung appariert und im Normalfall wäre Draco darüber wenig amüsiert. Jetzt sagte er nur:  
„Verschwinde, ich will dich nicht sehen!“  
„Ich weiß … aber ich will dich sehen, denn ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!“ Harrys Stimme war dunkel, enthielt aber mehr Wärme als vor wenigen Tagen im Pub. Trotzdem sah Draco weiterhin stur nach draußen.  
„Dir ist doch inzwischen klar, dass alles in Snapes Zeit nicht wirklich real war, oder?“, fragte er behutsam nach. Draco antwortete ihm nicht. Wozu auch? Er hatte doch nie wirklich eine Wahl gehabt. Immer entschieden andere Personen oder die Umstände für ihn und wenn er mal aufbegehrte, nahm ihn niemand ernst.  
„Draco?“  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden, geh wieder, Potter!“  
„Du benimmst dich … kindisch“, flüsterte Harry, setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf das Fensterbrett und sah ihn an. Das Fensterglas unter seiner Stirn war angenehm kühl und als Draco kurz die Augen schloss und sich vorstellte, einfach hindurch zu fallen, schrak er hoch, weil es sich so echt anfühlte. Er hatte den Bezug zur Realität verloren und Potter machte es nicht besser. Denn vielleicht war er auch gar nicht existent. Besser, er schloss wieder die Augen und schwieg, bis diese Illusion wieder verschwunden war.  
„Kannst du dich an meine Worte erinnern, die ich dir auf der Treppe gesagt habe?“, begann Harry wieder leise. Draco schwieg. Natürlich konnte er sich an jedes Wort, jeden Blick, jede Berührung und seine schreckliche Angst erinnern, als er Snape den Zauberstab durch das Auge bis in sein Gehirn rammte.  
„Was auch immer hier geschehen ist, es hat keine Bedeutung, Draco. Willst du wissen, was ich damit meinte?“ Er gab ihm keine Antwort, denn er sah keinen Sinn darin. Das alles, sein erbärmlicher Versuch Potters Freund zu sein, war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Er hätte es auf sich beruhen lassen sollen und sich einfach weiterhin vor ihm verstecken sollen, so, wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein an ein gutes Ende zu glauben? Harry stand plötzlich auf und Draco schloss wieder die Augen. 

„Gib mir deine Hand!“, forderte Potter und stand plötzlich neben ihm.  
„Nein, Wozu? Kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden?!“, knurrte Draco ungehalten.   
„Deine Hand, Malfoy!“, befahl Harry nun eine Spur härter. Er sah ihn endlich ganz direkt an und blinzelte verwundert, denn Potters Augenfarbe war wieder wie früher. Heller, wärmer und klarer. Zögerlich gab er ihm seine linke Hand. Harry lächelte hintergründig und legte ihm etwas hinein. Dazu sagte er die Worte:  
„Das hier, bist du Draco.“ Als er sah, dass es dieses verfluchte Kondom war, ein Symbol seiner Blamage und im Grunde für sein ganzes beschissenes Leben unter Fremdeinfluss, sprang er auf. Er schubste Potter zurück, warf das Kondom nach ihm und schrie:  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Potter?!“ Aber Harry begann zu lachen.  
„Das bist du, Malfoy! Sieh es ein. Und dieser Arsch, der es dir gegeben hat, das bin ich. Komm schon … mach die Augen auf. Das hier, sind wir, Draco. Wir, heute!“ Harry lachte noch immer, während er schnell atmete und Potter aufgebracht ansah.  
„Wie meinst du das …?“ flüsterte er belegt, denn Tränen stiegen unweigerlich nach oben.   
„Du bist der, der du immer warst, Draco Malfoy und auch ich bin noch immer der alte Harry Potter. Aber inzwischen stehen wir wohl zu unserer Vollkommenheit. Kannst du das nicht sehen? Du bist wundervoll, liebenswert und ein guter Kerl und ich … bin es nicht immer. Ich kann so ein rücksichtsloser, egoistischer Arsch sein, doch auch das bin ich. Nur das hier, hat eine Bedeutung. Das sind wir, Malfoy und wenn du willst …“  
Harry klang atemlos. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen glitzerten erregt.   
„Was will ich?“ Draco war kaum zu verstehen.  
„Wenn du willst, versuchen wir es einfach zusammen, denn du bist zu mir gekommen und jetzt … bin ich hier, bei dir.“  
Draco fehlten die Worte. Wenn das eine gemeine Racheaktion von Potter war, wäre das sein Ende.   
„Draco …“ Der Dunkelhaarige kam erbarmungslos näher. Schon immer hatte Potter die Stärke gehabt für die Notwendigkeit einzustehen, egal was es kosten mochte. Dracos Herz klopfte wild und er hatte das Gefühl, jede Zelle in seinem Körper würde erzittern.   
„Sieh mich an und sag, dass du mir meine Worte glaubst.“ Sagen konnte es Draco nicht, denn dann hätten sich seine Tränen unabwendbar nach draußen gedrängt. Aber er konnte ihn küssen.  
Harrys Lippen waren ein wenig kratzig, doch sie empfingen seinen Mund sofort und fast erleichtert.

 

Und Harry war wirklich erleichtert, denn es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte ihn verloren. Draco Malfoy hätte sich selbst in seinen Ängsten und in seiner Unsicherheit verloren und wer wusste schon, ob er jemals wieder den Ausgang gefunden hätte. Aber eigentlich hatte Hermine ihn gedrängt nach Draco zu sehen, notfalls auch gegen seinen Willen. Seine wunderbare, kluge Freundin, die immer weiter sah als er. Hermine, die nichts für Malfoy übrig hatte, aber Harry, ihren besten Freund genug liebte, um ihren einstigen Widersacher zu akzeptieren.   
Dracos Küsse waren wieder so viel weicher und sanfter als in Snapes Zwischenzeit und doch konnte Harry darunter deutlich den „alten“ Malfoy spüren. Es war, als hätte sich in ihnen beiden etwas vereint, was bis dahin separat vor sich hingelebt hatte.  
„Wirklich?“ Draco hörte auf ihn zu küssen und sah ihn ungläubig mit glänzenden Augen an.  
„Ja, wirklich. Jetzt küss mich weiter, Draco!“, befahl Harry liebevoll und zog den Blonden an den Hüften näher heran.  
Wieder küssten sie sich. Draco, mit der ihm ganz eigenen sanften Eindringlichkeit, die unentdeckt all die Jahre unter dem Einfluss fremder Mächte gewachsen und mächtig geworden war.  
Und Harry, mit seiner lang verdrängten, selbstgerechten Leidenschaft, die doch so gar nicht zu seinem glänzenden Heldenimage passen wollte.  
Hier und heute, passten sie zusammen. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter.


End file.
